The Enchanted Isle
by Rose and Psyche
Summary: During the Golden Age of Narnia, a lad of the Lone Islands quests for a Champion to save his people from the gravest danger they ever faced. A Narnian retelling of Edmund Spencer's, 'The Faerie Queen' with a dash of Shakespeare. Book-verse. Slightly AU.
1. The Sign of the Green Dragon

~o*o~

**If this is the first time you are reading this, please feel free to review, good or bad. I'd love to have your input.**

* * *

><p>The Enchanted Isle<p>

* * *

><p><em>"…[H]is eyes are like the rays of dawn...Smoke pours from his nostrils...His breath sets coals ablaze, and flames dart from his mouth...When he rises up, the mighty are terrified...The sword that reaches him has no effect...he laughs at the rattling of the lance...he is king over all that are proud."<em>

~ Job 41:18-34

* * *

><p>The Sign of the Green Dragon<p>

* * *

><p><em>Seasickness: at first you are so sick you are afraid you will die, and then you are so sick you are afraid you won't die. <em>

~ Mark Twain

* * *

><p>Evan stumbled. The cobbles below his feet seemed to lurch; the buildings, solid brick that they were, were obviously going up and down. He felt sick; sick to his stomach. He reached out to steady himself and the red brick of the customs building leapt to meet him. His head spun.<p>

Too long aboard a ship, he thought grimly, bother everything, and he had only just gotten his sea legs, too. It was disconcerting, this and embarrassing, grabbing out at everything for fear of falling, when in reality everything was perfectly solid and not planning on going anywhere for a good long time. He clutched at the cream painted woodwork of the trim on the customs building, then gathered his courage and set out towards the next nearest building with hopes of reaching it and clutching it for dear life.

Suddenly, a high wave rolled underfoot and Evan nearly lost his balance. A strong hand caught his shoulder and he glanced around to see a tall man grinning down at him. Young, probably not much more than twenty, but somehow noble and imposing.

"Just off a ship, lad?" the man asked.

Evan nodded, "The land – the land is very – _unsteady_…"

The man threw back his head and laughed and Evan jerked to steady himself. There was a particularly strong swell underfoot.

"What's your name, lad?" the man asked.

"Evan, sir," Evan replied.

"Well, Evan, come to the tavern, I'll buy you a drink," The man tousled Evan's coppery hair.

Evan stared at him, then squared his shoulders, "Thanks," he said as nonchalantly as he could.

"Right," the man said, "The _Green Dragon_ is just a short walk from here," he checked himself and glanced at Evan, his eyes twinkling, "or shall I say, a short _sail_ from here?"

Evan grinned wryly.

"By the way," the man said, as Evan lurched after him, "You can call me Gavin."

Evan nodded and glanced around himself. So _this_ was Paravel. The place of his waking dreams. The streets were wide and cobbled and tall, beautiful brick and stone houses stood above them. There were gardens and people and _animals_ going this way and that. It was a surprisingly large place, considering it had only been here five years.

Behind them a forest of tall spars rose from where the shipyards and docks were and above them, towering into the sky on a great hill, was a castle.

"Is _that_ Cair Paravel?" Evan asked, pointing.

"No," Gavin replied, "That is the butcher's shop."

Evan stopped still and stared at him, "Really?"

Gavin burst out laughing again, "Yes, that is Cair Paravel."

Evan stood staring at him, then his face went red and he stamped his foot. Gavin cocked his head, bemused.

"You are a very strange little boy," Gavin commented.

"I'm not – little!" Evan snapped.

Gavin shrugged, then looked up, "The _Green Dragon_!"

Evan looked up at a sign swinging overhead. It was black and gold with a stylized green dragon scrolled across it. Flame leapt from the dragon's open mouth and its wings were arched over its back.

"Would you fight a dragon?" Evan asked, trotting after Gavin into the inn.

"Not in my right mind, I wouldn't," Gavin replied.

"That's what I was afraid of," Evan said sadly.

~o*o~

Gavin was a fine host. He ordered Evan a pint of ale, then bought supper too.

"Really couldn't let you go away hungry," Gavin had said, "You're skinny enough as it is."

Evan didn't complain, but tucked into the food with relish. He really hadn't been eating properly the last few days, weevils in the ship's biscuits were rather revolting…and the other glop they called food…well, it didn't bear mentioning. He didn't have any money, anyway.

"Have you any money, lad?"Gavin asked.

Evan shook his head.

"Well then, I'll rent you a room, too," Gavin said.

"You really couldn't," Evan said, "Honestly, you needn't do that!"

"Oh, I don't mind," Gavin said, "You don't appear to belong to anyone, so I might as well."

Evan shook his head.

Gavin shrugged, "It will have to go empty, then."

Evan gave in.

~o*o~

That night, Evan was able to dive into a real bed for a change. He still felt like the ground was going up and down and once he got into the bed, he clutched his pillow as the mattress swayed gently like a hammock at sea. But the sensation was very much less than it had been. Eating had helped.

Evan stared at the crack of light slanting across the floor from under the darkness where the door was. Tomorrow? Get to the castle? It was the only choice…get to see the king? How possible was that?

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Ha ha! Rose and Psyche strike again! (This is in the same Universe as the first three, but it stands alone. It is not necessary to have read the last three).


	2. The Lord High Steward

The Lord High Steward

* * *

><p><em>Never eat more than you can lift.<em>

~Miss Piggy

* * *

><p>The next morning, Evan joined the stream of humanity coming and going from Cair Paravel. It was a warm day, mid spring, and flowers seemed to be blooming everywhere. The view from the road was spectacular as it climbed higher. The bay opened below Evan like a bowl of silver. There were ships anchored on the shelf – ships of war with their great masts towering, buff bowed merchant vessels, exotic dhows, flat-bottomed barges from up the Great River and sleek, fast fishing vessels.<p>

Evan walked on, ever upward, on the winding road. At last, when he thought he could go no farther, he came over a little ridge surrounded by trees, and the castle towered before him, vast and noble.

He walked across the great colored pavement to the gates. Two centaurs, one with a long spear, stood talking beneath the jagged portcullis. Evan stopped and stared. He had heard stories of beasts such as these, but where he came from there were none and all the stories he had ever heard couldn't quite ready him for the massive presence and power of a centaur.

"Halt!" a large black centaur with a dark face said as Evan tried to slip by. "Have you got a pass?"

"No sir," Evan said, standing as straight as he could, "But I must see the king!"

"So do thousands of other creatures," the centaur said, smiling. "You don't have an appointment, do you?"

"No, sir," Evan said, "How do I get one?"

"You'd have to see the Lord High Steward, Lord Eustace," The centaur said.

"May I see him, then?" Evan asked.

The centaur shook his head, "You have to have an appointment for him, too."

"How do I get that?" Evan asked, his hopes falling like lead rain.

"You might try seeing Lord Tumnus…"

"How do I get an appointment for him?" Evan asked. "My case is a matter of life and death for thousands of people!"

The two centaurs were silent for a moment, then the second one, also black, stepped forward, "Why don't you come with me, I might be able to get you in."

"Do you think you could?" Evan asked, hopefully.

"I might. Follow me."

"One moment, Lord Flavis," the other centaur said, then turned to Evan, "I have to put you in the log, what's your name?"

"Evan," Evan said.

"Any other name?"

"Not that I know of," Evan said, "I'm an orphan."

"Right," the centaur said, scribbling into a large black tome. "You're in."

"Come with me, then," Flavis said, smiling.

Evan nodded and trotted after him.

"Is it very hard to see the King?" Evan asked, "Does it take a very long time?"

"I'm afraid so," Flavis said, "Though it depends a great deal on which one you want to see. Once it took a baron six months to see the High King."

"Oh dear," Evan said, "It's the High King I wanted to see."

"King Edmund might be able to help you quite as well," Flavis said.

"Perhaps," Evan said as they went through another gate. They passed a row of massive bronze cannons and threaded their way through a large crowded place, rather like a courtyard and rather not. They came to another gate and passed under it. A wide green lawn spread out before them below the ramparts. There were bright flowers in a garden and another row of cannons lined the walls. They turned to the right and entered another courtyard, smaller then the last with a grand gilded fountain in the center.

There was a great, majestic entrance to the right with massive oaken doors, beautifully carved with many designs and depictions, but Flavis made for another door, a good deal smaller, in another wing of the palace. Evan found himself in a small brightly lit passage turning a corner in the distance. There was a sign hanging from the ceiling with the word 'Offices' scrolled across it and a hand pointing quite definitely at a door to the left.

Flavis stooped and opened the door and Evan followed into another passage, lined with doors on both sides. Flavis stopped at the third door on the right and stared in consternation.

Evan stopped beside him. The door was rather ordinary, painted white and paneled. A nameplate with 'M. Tumnus' was tacked on at eye level and hanging below it was another sign, hastily scrawled: 'Keep out. No admittance. Gone for lunch. Will be back at one o'clock precisely."

Flavis tried the knob, "Locked. He's had a grudge against anyone going in his rooms since the secret police. Well, that's it. You'll just have to wait."

"There isn't anything else that can be done?" Evan asked, "My case it frightfully important!"

"So is everyone else's," Flavis said, "I really would like to help you, but it's my day off."

"Couldn't you make an exception? Just this once?" Evan pleaded, "Just let me tell you my story!"

"If we all made exceptions every time, we'd all be dead of fatigue," Flavis said, then sighed, "All right, come into my office and I'll listen to your story."

~o*o~

Evan told his story as simply as he could, but it still took quite a while. As he drew to a close, Flavis was silent.

"Right," he said, "come with me. We're going to find the Lord High Steward, Lord Eustace."

"You're going to help me, then?" Evan asked hopefully.

"Certainly," Flavis said, "I'm going to get you in to see someone even if I have to break down a few doors."

"Where are we going?" Evan asked as they raced down the hallway. Flavis narrowly missed running over a small faun coming the other way, then hurtled out the door.

"To the kitchens!" Flavis declared, breaking into a canter, "we may still be in time. I say, I'm acting just like Martin, aren't I?"

Evan didn't answer; he was too hard pressed keeping up.

~o*o~

Flavis slowed to a more normal pace and went through another door. They came out into a narrower hallway, there was no plaster over the stone walls and it was very hot, but a delicious smell from in front of them reminded Evan how hungry he was.

The door at the end of the hallway opened and Flavis and Evan tried to make themselves small as a parade of menservants carrying platters went by. At last, they were able to go through the door.

Light, laughter and heat hit them like a wave. Immediately to the left was a massive fireplace tall enough and deep enough to house several Flavises comfortably. To the right, chefs and cooks were beating dough and tossing salads. Evan saw another door leading into yet another room with another huge fireplace.

Flavis stopped next to a stocky man of about twenty who was just sampling something from a pot hanging from a chain over the fire.

"Oh hello, Flavis," the man said looking up, "Hungry."

"A bit," Flavis said, "I rather wanted you to meet someone, Eustace."

"Eh?" Eustace said, "Has he eaten?"

Flavis glanced at Evan and Evan shook his head. Flavis shrugged and Eustace grinned.

"Well, I think we can meet well enough over lunch," Eustace said.

"You're not dinning with the four?" Flavis asked.

"Three you mean? Peter up and disappeared the day before yesterday," Eustace said, leading the way into the other kitchen, "No, I'm not actually, I appear to be eating lunch with the two of you, which is just as well. Their second course just went out the door a moment ago and I'd be late anyway. They have plenty of creatures to keep them company today."

Eustace began to gather bits of this and that onto a platter. Evan found himself holding the plates and Flavis was saddled with the mugs and a pitcher of ale. At last, they left the kitchens and followed Eustace down this hallway and up these stairs and through that door until they were out on that smooth, beautiful lawn overlooking the ocean.

They all dropped down on the grass and laid out their plunder.

At last, when everyone had a full plate, Eustace sat back and looked at Evan, "So you are-?"

"Evan," Evan said.

"He wants an audience with one of the monarchs, preferably the High King or King Edmund," Flavis explained.

"Well, the High King is out of the question," Eustace said, "And Edmund is booked up for six weeks. I might be able to get you in to see Queen Susan; her first opening is in two weeks."

"Why don't you hear his story first," Flavis said, "You might find its worth pulling some strings."

"Right, Evan," Eustace said, "Fire away. I'm comfortable."

* * *

><p>AN: To those who were dying with anticipation (and those who weren't) I can only extend my sincerest apologies. Rose broke the computer...just kidding...it sort of crashed. :) Thankfully it's sort of normal (and sort of not) now.

To the Canon people who happened to start reading this story, the existence of Eustace can be explained by reading my previous stories on the subject (or not). He doesn't really appear again until the end and the story should proceed in a canonish manner for a good deal of the time. He is the only uncanonical character in this story and since Lewis came up with him, he sort of got lost and ended up in the wrong place. :) If you're terribly bothered by his presence than you could just pretend he's someone else with the same name...

Enjoy!

~ Psyche (and Rose)

The next chapter will have a run in with Edmund...


	3. The King?

The King?

* * *

><p><em>"Begin at the beginning,", the King said, very gravely, "and go on till you come to the end: then stop"<em>

~ Lewis Carroll

* * *

><p>There was silence when Evan finished his story.<p>

"Well," Eustace said, shook himself, then pulled a gleaming chronometer out of his pocket, "Edmund has a break in fifteen minutes."

"So you are going to help me?" Evan asked.

"I can't exactly not help you and get away with a clean conscience," Eustace said, standing up. "Either you are telling a whopping big lie for no reason, or you are telling the truth."

"I'm not lying," Evan said.

"I believe you," Eustace said. "Now, just come this way."

Evan and Flavis stood up.

"Well," Flavis said, "I'll be going now; I'll bring the plates back to the kitchen."

"Thanks," Eustace said, then beckoned to Evan and strode across the lawn. Evan stood for a moment, then followed. He wasn't frightened; he _wasn't,_ not at all. Just a bit…_unsure_. He didn't like to say goodbye to Flavis, there was something so reassuring about him…

Evan trotted to keep up with Eustace. The Lord High Steward wasn't particularly tall; he was thick, with a driving stride.

They went through a small door, the type nobody normally knows about, and down a long, narrow hallway. There seemed to be a lot of long hallways in this place, Evan noted. They came to a door and arrived in another hallway. This one was more ornate, with red walls, and plaster rosettes on the ceiling. Heavy tapestries hung at regular intervals and there was a thick rug underfoot.

A red fox trotted past them and waved his tail at Eustace.

"Morning, Treve!" Eustace called.

Eustace lead the way through yet another door into a large room. It was beautiful, with a white and silver gilt coffered ceiling, blue walls and blue brocade furniture. There was a suit of silver armor in the corner by a window and a lazy fire was burning on the marble hearth. Floor to ceiling bookshelves lined one whole wall and they were packed with tomes, old and new of every shape, size and title.

At the end of the room by the windows was a heavy mahogany desk and sitting at the desk was a man.

As Evan drew closer, he noted that the man was young, probably not over eighteen. His eyes were extraordinarily blue and piercing and his arching eyebrows gave him a look of perpetual mockery. He looked as though he had avoided the barber for several months and his hair was rather long. His arms were crossed on the desk and his thin, bony wrists stuck out of his sleeves a good six inches. If he had been standing, Evan decided, he would have resembled a bird's nest on stilts.

"Hullo, Eustace," The young man said. He blew impatiently at a lock of hair that had fallen across his face and tugged absently at one of his sleeves.

"Hello, Edmund," Eustace said, grinning, "I have a case for you."

Evan started, so _this_ was the king.

"Have a heart, Eustace," Edmund said, rolling his eyes, "It's my break, I've just had to listen to a hysterical woman for a quarter of an hour and my nerves are rather thin."

Eustace shrugged, "It'll be more interesting then crossword puzzles," he gestured to the paper that was lying on the desk in front of the king.

"Well, I lost that one; tell me, what does 'Honorificabilitudinitatibus' mean? I've just about given up," Edmund said.

"I'm not going to begin to wonder," Eustace said, then paused, struck, "I bet Martin would know what it means."

Edmund laughed, blew his hair out of his face again, then grew serious, "so, what's the case? Is it another lady who has a land dispute?"

"No actually," Eustace said, then laid his hand on Evan's shoulder, "its Evan's case."

"You sure it's worth squandering my break time on?" Edmund asked suspiciously.

"Completely sure." Eustace said.

"Right, why don't you sit down and make yourselves comfortable."

They pulled up two armchairs and sat in them, then looked at Edmund expectantly.

"So you are Evan," Edmund said, putting his fingertips together and staring at Evan.

"Yes sire."

"Have you any other name?"

"No sire, I'm an orphan."

"Ah," Edmund said. "Where are you from?"

"The Lone Islands," Evan replied.

"Really," Edmund said, "Aren't they a Calormen territory?"

"No, sire, they are Narnian and always have been," Evan replied.

"Really," Edmund said, "That's interesting…continue."

Evan continued, he'd gotten fairly good at telling his story now.

"The Lone Island are peaceful and wealthy, they trade with Calormen and their major industries are fishing and farming. It is a beautiful place, three islands amid blue water.

"Anyway, two months ago, an old man came to the duke and duchess of the Lone Islands and begged for hospitality. Before a week was out, he revealed himself as a star called Baal Devar, who had fallen from the serpent constellation in the eastern sky. Oh, he is evil!" Evan cried, "He asked for the Duke's daughter's hand in marriage and she was very frightened. The Duke ordered Devar to leave his castle and when he was gone, the Duke closed his gates, until the star should leave.

"Devar did not leave; he was very angry at being refused and swore revenge on the duke and his daughter. He turned himself into a giant dragon and burned crops and slew people. The Duke raised an army to fight him, but the dragon vanished and reappeared somewhere else. He declared that if he were to be slain it would be one man alone who would do it. Since then thirty great warriors have each gone against him and they all have been slain."

There was silence for a moment, then at last, Edmund looked up and blew a lock of hair out of his face. "What do you ask?"

"A champion to fight the dragon," Evan said. "It is our right to request one…I have heard that there are great champions in Narnia! The Lone Islands are peaceful as I said; no one really knows the art of war." Evan paused, "The Duke of the Lone Islands…" Evan licked his lips, "The Duke says that he'll offer his daughter's hand in marriage to whoever kills the dragon."

Edmund laughed and pulled on his sleeves.

"What's wrong with that?" Evan asked defensively.

"Sorry," Edmund said, grinning. "It's just that every person who requests a champion always offers his daughter's hand in marriage. It's a comeback of that age old princess in distress story. Now a days, it normally means the princess isn't very pretty."

Evan grinned wryly, "She isn't. Not a bit. In fact, she's one of the ugliest things I've ever laid eyes on."

Edmund blew a lock of hair out of his face. It was too much for Evan.

"Will you _stop_ that? It's driving me crazy!" he exclaimed.

Edmund and Eustace were both staring at him openmouthed. Evan cowered deep in his chair and stared at them white faced.

"I'm sorry!" Evan whispered, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, please forgive me! I didn't realize…"

_Why couldn't he learn to think before he spoke for once? _

Edmund grinned suddenly, "Quite all right. It drives Susan crazy too. I think I ought to get a haircut."

"I'm terribly sorry," Evan said in a small voice.

Edmund nodded sagely, then turned to other matters, "How did you get here?"

"I-" Evan said, "I suppose it was rather foolish of me to believe him…I got into a row boat and started rowing. I was picked up by a Narnia bound merchant ship."

"Foolish of you to believe whom?" Edmund leaned forward and looked at Evan intently.

"Well…You won't believe me," Evan said, "It was a big, golden Lion. He told me to come…anyway, he _said_ he was a lion…I'd never seen one before, you see."

Edmund was almost climbing on the desk now, "A _lion_? He didn't happen to leave his name, did he?"

Evan screwed up his face, "Well…he did, but I don't remember it…it was something like 'Alan' or 'Aland'…something like that, anyway."

"Aslan perhaps?" Edmund asked, pulling himself the rest of the way on the desk and settling his long legs between the inkwell and a dictionary.

"That was it!" Evan exclaimed, "How did you know?"

"I know a lot of things," Edmund said absently, "I don't know who I'd send…"

"Well," Eustace said, standing up, "We should probably go and let you think it over."

"Right," Edmund waved his finger, "Wait, can Evan…or whoever you are…can he stay at Cair Paravel? I may want to get a hold of him in a hurry."

"Of course," Eustace said, "I'll arrange it."

Evan followed Eustace out of the room, then looked back. King Edmund was cross-legged on his desk, his chin sunk in his hands. Then the door closed.


	4. The Champion

The Champion

* * *

><p><em>A champion is someone who gets up when he can't. <em>

~ Jack Dempsey

* * *

><p>~o*o~<p>

Evan spent the next morning in his room reading a book called, _Is Man a Myth?_ He had found the book downstairs on a table and had asked Eustace if he might read it. Eustace had said he could, and that was that.

Evan was startled by a scratch on his door.

"Come in!" he called. The door opened and a small red fox entered.

"Sir," The fox said, bowing, "The monarchs summon you to appear before them at the first possible moment."

"Why, yes of course!" Evan exclaimed, leaping to his feet, "At once."

Evan followed the fox down one hall and up the next until he found himself in the same hallway he had been in yesterday, the one off which King Edmund's study had been. The fox lead Evan past Edmund's study door, then stopped at the next one and scratched.

"Come in!" Evan recognized King Edmund's voice.

The red fox leaped in the air and caught the door latch in his forepaws before he fell to earth again. The door swung open.

Evan found himself in a room rather like King Edmund's study, but different. The walls were painted red and the coffered ceiling was white and gold gilt. There was an exotic Calormen rug on the floor and a potted palm plant in the corner next to a mounted leopard. There were glass-doored bookshelves against the wall and at one end of the room was a massive oak desk, so large it looked as if it would take six centaurs just to lift it an inch.

Five people were assembled in the middle of the room, one standing and four sitting in red velvet armchairs. There were two ladies, one beautiful and gracious in a violet silk dress and the other no more than a girl with laughing eyes and rolling golden curls. Evan recognized King Edmund and Lord Eustace, then turned his gaze to the man standing…and started. It was Gavin!

"Thank you, Treve," King Edmund said, blowing at a lock of hair, "You can either stay or go."

"If you don't mind, sire," the red fox said, "I have some important business to see to downstairs."

"Of course," Edmund said, "Nothing like important business."

Treve bowed very low and trotted from the room.

"Hey you," King Edmund said, looking up at Gavin, "Close the door."

"Of course, sire," Gavin said, inclining his head.

"Right, Evan, or whatever your name is," Edmund said when the door was closed, "do sit down."

Nervously, Evan sat on the edge of a chair and Gavin sat in the chair next to him.

"We, my two royal sisters, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy, and I, have been discussing your case," King Edmund said, "and we have found you a champion."

Evan glanced at Gavin, then back at King Edmund.

"Exactly," Edmund said, "This knight has agreed to be your champion."

"I thought you said you wouldn't fight a dragon," Evan said.

"I changed my mind," Gavin said, grinning. "Yours is an intriguing story."

"Well – well, thank you!" Evan said, "Thank you very much…you can _fight_?"

"Don't worry," Queen Lucy said, laughing, "He'll kill your dragon for you."

"Thank you for your confidence, Queen Lucy," Gavin said, bowing, "I appreciated it, highly."

"Oh stop it!" Queen Lucy exclaimed, "You big silly!"

"If you wish, my lady," Gavin said bowing again.

Queen Lucy rolled her eyes and Queen Susan smiled.

"Anyway," Sir Gavin said, "I've arranged our passage on a ship bound for Calormen. They've agreed to drop us off at the Lone Islands."

"When will we leave?" Evan asked.

"Tomorrow morning, when the tide turns," Gavin said, "Though we have to be on board this afternoon and I have to load my horse."

~o*o~

Thirty minutes later, Evan found himself hanging onto Gavin's belt on the back of a great golden horse with a flowing white mane and tail.

"He's a very, very nice horse," Evan had commented when he had first seen it. He had been struck by the horse's almost metallic gold coat and frothy mane and tail. It was truly a beautiful creature.

"This is Ambyr," Gavin had said, his hand resting lovingly on the horse's withers. "He's ten years old."

"Is that old?" Evan had asked.

"No, he's in his prime."

"I've never seen a horse this close before," Evan had said. "We only have donkeys on the Lone Islands. He's beautiful."

Ambyr had turned his wise, handsome head and looked at Evan long and hard. His golden ears had pricked towards him and his nostrils had flared.

Evan shook the memory from his head and took a tighter hold of Gavin's belt. The red ruby in the pummel of Gavin's sword glowed in the sunlight and the silver mail under Gavin's tabard sparkled. Who could have known riding a horse could be so hard…and _bumpy?_ It wasn't logical, horses seemed to move so gracefully, like flowing water, yet once you got on one it seemed the world would turn upside-down, especially if the horse went faster than a walk.

Evan thought about the Queens and the King. It was a pity he hadn't gotten to see the High King before leaving, but he really didn't mind that much. The three monarchs had watched them go from the courtyard. Queen Susan herself had given Evan a warm cloak and Queen Lucy had given him a bow and quiver of arrows from the armory.

They descended into the city of Paravel. Seeing it from the back of a horse was rather nicer than seeing it on foot, it gave a new perspective for one thing. They rode down the main street of the place – a road called Royal Way because it lead to the castle – and past the customs building. Gavin pointed it out; it was a tall brick building with the Narnian coat of arms over the door.

Then they were down at the wharves.

To the left a merchant vessel was hove down. That is, it was rolled over on its side and belayed to a massive post, so the river otters and beavers could scrape barnacles and repaint the keel.

Two new merchant vessels were on the ways, nearly ready to be christened and launched and several masts were newly painted and varnished and laid out in the sun to dry. The sharp, warm smell of linseed oil permeated the air and curls of wood from the wood planes lay about the ground like golden feathers.

To the right, two long wharves ran out over the water and several merchant vessels were moored there to disembark their cargo.

Gavin turned Ambyr onto one of these wharves and the stallion's hooves rang on wood. Gavin pulled up next to a three masted bark to starboard. It was buff bowed and awkward looking, almost resembling an oversized bathtub. Its varnished sides rose above them and Evan was dazzled by the rows upon rows of deadeyes at the bottom of the ratlines. The rigging crisscrossed overhead in an intricate and frankly baffling puzzle of light and dark. The masts raked the sky and the bowsprit stuck out forward like an enormous skewer.

A head appeared over the bulwarks and a moment later, the captain came climbing down the side.

"Afternoon, sir, we've been expecting you," The captain said, "We've rigged up a sling like you asked."

"Good," Gavin said, dismounting. Evan was left to get off however he thought best. In the end, he closed his eyes and slid off. It was an awfully long ways down and sharp pain went through his feet as they hit the dock.

Gavin undid the cinch and slid the saddle off Ambyr's back. Then he slid the bridle off the horse's head and replaced it with a halter and lead rope. Meanwhile, a sling made out of some old sail, had been lowered over the side of the bark. It was suspended from lines belayed to the mainsail yards.

Between Gavin and the captain, Ambyr, whose eyes were growing wider, was fastened into the sling.

"Heave away, boys!" the captain sang out.

The lines attached to the sling grew taught and if Evan had been on deck, he would have seen that the other ends of them were belayed around the capstan and four sailors were turning it.

Ambyr's hooves left the dock and the horse tossed his head, the whites of his eyes showing in fear. He legs were straight and stiff and he arched his neck, looking down at them.

"It's all right, lad," Gavin said gently, "It'll be over soon."

Gavin's voice seemed to have a calming effect on the horse and his taught muscles loosened. Two minutes more and the horse was above the deck of the bark.

Gavin and the Captain climbed on deck and Evan darted after them. The deck of the bark was nearly covered with coiled ropes, belayed ropes and stray ropes that had somehow gotten lost. There were four small cannons on deck, two on each side, and grating over one of the main hatches had been lifted up and the sailors were angling Ambyr over the opening.

Gavin climbed down into the hold and the sailors began to lower Ambyr down. Evan watched in fascination as, foot by foot, the horse vanished below, until only his disembodied and startled head looked beseechingly around.

Evan climbed below down the companionway, just in time to see Gavin leading Ambyr into a makeshift stall that had been built among the ribs of the ship. The grating was lowered over the main hatch and the light was suddenly crisscrossed by shadow. Evan saw that there was more grating below decks and looking down he could see barrels of rum, bales of cotton, more rope and some wood, which the sweet smell in the air told him was cedar.

"They'll trade it at Tashbaan for sugar and spices," Gavin said, coming out of the makeshift stall.

"This is a much bigger ship than the last one I was on," Evan commented.

"Was it a brig?" Gavin asked.

"What's a brig?" Evan asked.

"Well," Gavin said, "It's a ship with two masts, though one could wonder if it's a snow…or possibly a schooner."

"A…snow?" Evan asked.

"A snow has short mast going from the main top to the deck to keep the gaff jaws from interfering with the parrel on the mainsail yard," Gavin said, "A schooner has fore and aft sails instead of square sails…they're rather like the spanker on this ship."

"You've completely lost me," Evan said, laughing, "I'd love to learn, though."

~o*o~

The rest of the afternoon was spent learning the names of various objects about the bark. Evan was fascinated and a little daunted by all the names and jargon. He learned that going down the ladder below decks was not allowed, he must go down the _companionway_. The front of the ship was the bow, the back was the stern, right was starboard and left was port, not to mention that starboard was green and port was red…his head was fairly whirling when he had learned that, but Gavin launched into naming the sails…royals, topgallants, topsails, mainsails, jib sails, flying jibs, spankers, studding sails, spritsails and others. He explained that all standing rigging is tarred black and running rigging is left the natural beige. He added that even sails aren't just called sails; they have different parts too-

"Like what?" Evan asked.

"Well," Gavin said, "It depends on what sail you're talking about, but on any sail, there's the luff, the leach, the head, the roach, the clews…"

"I haven't a clue," Evan said, shaking his head.

~o*o~

After eating supper with the captain in the great cabin, they were each issued a hammock.

"It smells bad," Evan said.

Gavin shrugged, "It's far better to sleep in it then to be constantly rolling all over the ship in a swell."

"I slept in the rope locker on the last ship," Evan said.

Gavin showed Evan how to fasten the hammocks to eyebolts in the beams overhead, a bowline knot at one end and a half hitch at the other.

"They never slip," Gavin said, pulling one tight, "And they're easiest to get out."

Evan stared at his hammock with frank distain and Gavin pulled off his boots and chainmail, then wrapped the belt around his sword and rolled into his hammock.

"You're sleeping with your sword?" Evan asked, started.

"Of course," Gavin said, simply.

"Cold mistress," Evan remarked.

Gavin laughed.

Evan went back to eyeing his hammock; it was too far off the ground to get into comfortably. He took a deep breath and tackled it.

The thing seemed to vanish into a tightly wound chord, thrashing like a wild thing. Evan gripped it mightily and tried to get a foot into the object, but it threw him.

He hit the deck with a thump and lay there, staring up through the grating at the stars in the night sky. The hammock unwound itself and hung normally again. Ambyr looked over his shoulder as far as his tether would allow and the moonlight gleamed from his eyes. The other sailors were far too seasoned tars to even notice.

Gavin laughed and Evan could see his hammock shaking.

"It's not funny," Evan said darkly and climbed painfully to his feet.

"Try one of those kegs of gunpowder," the Gavin suggested, "If you stand on it you might be able to do it."

Evan rolled one of the small polished barrels to his hammock, then set it on end. Carefully, he climbed on it and threw a leg over the hammock. This time the hammock tried only one buck before he was in.

Evan lay there, fearful to move, fearful to even breath.

~o*o~

Every hour, the ship's bell was rung, announcing the time; two bells for one o'clock, four bells for two, six bells for three, eight bells for four and thus repeating every four hours with another bell tacked on the end for the half hour.

Evan had thought he'd gotten used to it on the last ship, but tonight, he woke every time it rang. He had a restless night. He was petrified that he would flip out of his hammock and to make matters worse, his mind turned to the Lone Islands.

The dragon rose in his imagination, vast and glittering. Its great wings arched over its back and his long tail whipped around its flanks. The smoke and flames from his nostrils darkened the sky…what if Gavin couldn't defeat him?

The watch changed and the moon moved overhead.

The bark had left the dock the afternoon before and had anchored on the shelf, just ready to set sail the next morning for Calormen with the changing of the tide.

Evan could hear the soft sound of water lapping against the planking and the steady tap, tap of a rope topsides. A sailor from the last watch had set to snoring loudly and Ambyr shifted in his stall.

* * *

><p>AN: The Bark in this story is based on the HMB _Endeavour_ of Captain Cook fame, the chap who was killed on the Sandwich Islands (more commonly known as Hawaii). HMB Endeavour also had another interesting chap aboard, namely Lieutenant Wm. Bligh of Mutiny on the Bounty fame; the man who sailed almost two thousand miles in an open boat with half of his crew and only a faulty compass and the maps in his head. But, I digress...

You can view a replica of the HMB _Endeavour _on the Internet if you so desire.

I hope you like this story...any...comments...?

~Psyche

PS: By the way, anything in the way of ships is as accurate as I can make it with my rather limited knowledge of the things. However, you can be sure that i'm not making up any of the names shipboard.


	5. Anchors Aweigh

Anchors Aweigh

* * *

><p><em>I must go down to the seas again, for the call of the running tide<em>

_Is a wild call and a clear call that may not be denied;_

_And all I ask is a windy day with the white clouds flying,_

_And the flung spray and the blown spume, and the sea-gulls crying._

_~ Sea Fever, _John Masefield

* * *

><p>"Wake up, lad!"<p>

Evan started and opened his eyes. Gavin was leaning over him.

"Thought you might like to see them making sail," Gavin explained, "We're just ready to depart."

Evan moaned and rolled out of the hammock. Gavin had already taken his hammock down and stowed it in the corner next to his rolled up chainmail and Ambyr's saddle. Evan followed his example.

Gavin was just buckling on his sword. The ruby in the hilt glowed blood red.

Evan followed Gavin on deck.

Five sailors were manning the capstan, hauling up the anchor. The captain was on the quarterdeck and rows of sailors were on the yards, just ready to let loose sail. At a command from the sailing master, the two mainsails came billowing down. The sheets were belayed and the spanker and jib filled with wind. The bark began to move.

Evan made his way forward, stepping over the anchor rope. He leaned over the bulwarks and watched the water as it moved by, slowly at first, then faster. The huge anchor had been belayed to a post, called a cathead, jutting out from the bow. The flukes, still damp with water, flashed in the sun.

There was a sound of flapping canvas and Evan looked around to see that the topgallants had been set, then the royals.

In about ten minutes, they left the quiet water of the bay and ran into open water. Then the bark really began to sail. She was no longer sheltered by the land and the full force of the wind hit them. The bark heeled over and showed a clean pair of heels to Narnia.

"She has a bone in her teeth," Gavin said, coming up behind Evan.

"What does that mean?" Evan asked.

"The white water at her bow."

Evan leaned farther over the bulwarks and looked down at where her forefoot cut the water. It swirled and frothed past her sides in curling eddies.

"She's a grand sailor," Gavin said, patting the rail.

"You must have done a lot of sailing," Evan said.

"I have, some," Gavin said, "My two sisters, my brother and I often go out in a cutter. Every year, we sail from Paravel to Glasswater and back again."

"I didn't know you have sisters and a brother," Evan said, "What are they like?"

"Very nice," Gavin said, "What about you, have you sisters and brothers?"

"No, well, yes. An adopted brother," Evan said, "He's nice, but he never has much to do with me."

"He's probably worried about you now," Gavin said.

"No, I rather think he's glad to see the last of me," Evan said, "In fact I would imagine everyone on the Lone Islands is."

"I doubt it," Gavin said, then took a hold of the mainstay as the ship heeled farther to port. "You said you were an orphan, haven't you got _any_ family?"

"No, not that I know of," Evan said, "I washed up on the Lone Islands six years ago and don't remember a thing of my life before. It bothers me sometimes…my father- the one who adopted me- thinks I was on a ship that sank and was the sole survivor."

The coast of Narnia looked long, low and green. Cair Paravel had vanished into the early morning mist and they saw mountains in the distance.

"Those are the mountains between Narnia and Archenland," Gavin said, pointing.

"Have you been there, Archenland? What's it like?" Evan asked, screwing his eyes against the wind.

"Narnia is richer, bigger and brighter, but Archenland has a stubborn spirit. They always hold fast, even when Narnia falls away," Gavin said, thoughtfully. "Lune is king there and he has a son, Corin, who is a scalawag."

Gavin was momentarily transported to Archenland. There was Corin, bright blue eyes and tousled fair hair, hiding under a chair.

"I'm hiding," Corin had informed him, in case he hadn't guessed.

"Why?" Gavin had asked.

"I'm going to see what happens," Corin's blue eyes had shifted and Gavin followed his gaze. A thin chord had been stretched across the great hall, one end tied to the table leg and the other end tied to a column-

"I say, what's that?" Evan's voice broke into his thoughts.

Gavin looked up past Evan at the limitless, tossing grey sea, lined with white foam. The seas came onwards, deep troughs and high crests, slow and rolling with great majesty. The bark drove into them, one moment down, then her bowsprit pointing to heaven.

"What?" Gavin asked.

"It's gone now," Evan said, "But it was there just a moment ago."

"What was it?" Gavin asked.

"I don't know," Evan said, "Wait! There it is again! It looks like a little island!"

Gavin saw it at last, almost hidden by the grey seas. For a moment he thought it was a wave itself, rolling under the water, but it reappeared again, shining in the sunlight.

"By the lion!" Gavin exclaimed, then turned and made his way as quickly as he could to the quarter deck.

Evan heard the bo's'n's whistle shrill through the sound of the wind. Sailors were scurrying up the ratlines and out on the yards. Yardarms were run out on the ends of the yards and smaller sails or studdingsails were set on either side of the mainsails and topgallants.

Under the new press of sail, the bark heeled even more sharply to port and the wind thrummed in her rigging.

Evan saw that the thing was gradually getting closer through the tossing grey seas. There seemed to be several loops of it, disappearing and reappearing, ever closer. It gleamed many colors in the sunlight, damp and glittering and very powerful.

Evan turned and made his way toward the quarterdeck, stumbling over a coil of rope. Gavin and nine other sailors had begun to load the four little cannons on deck. There was the acrid smell of gunpowder in the air and boxes of cannon balls being brought up from below decks.

"What's happening?" Evan asked as Gavin rammed a wad into the muzzle of one of the cannons. "What is it?"

"Sea serpent," Gavin gasped, "It's moving faster than we are."

Evan glanced up at the sea again, fear suddenly coursing down his spine. The creature was ever closer now, three great loops showing about a hundred yards away. One by one, they vanished below the waves, then reappeared again with a crash of spray and white foam.

Someone on the quarterdeck fired off one of the stern chasers; a miniature cannon on a swivel mount on the rail. There was a puff of smoke and the tiny cannon ball struck the water in a geyser, just short of one of the loops.

Then, about fifty yards away, the water surged and gurgled, higher and higher, then fell away, revealing a great head rising out of the foaming water.

It was a horrible creature indeed. It had enormous, staring eyes, green as the depths of the ocean. The huge jaws opened, revealing rows of gleaming teeth. It came higher and higher out of the water, a long gleaming body, mottled green and purple and covered with barnacles and seaweed and strange feathery plants that gave the creature an otherworldly look.

Gavin touched the fuse of his cannon with a long match. There was a loud bang and the cannon jumped backwards. The next cannon fired in close succession and both stern chasers went off.

Evan watched open mouthed as one of the cannon balls bounced off the sea serpent's scaly hide. It didn't even seem to notice.

The gun crews were in a fury of reloading. First came the powder, then the cannon ball, then a wad to hold it all in. Then they had the haul the cannon back to its place in the gun port.

Gavin's cannon went off again, jumping backwards.

Then there was a flash of bright light and an enormous bang. A wave of black smoke rolled towards Evan. When it cleared, he saw that the second cannon had blown up and lay in two pieces across the fragments of the gun carriage.

One of the gun crew was screaming, the others made no sound.

Evan climbed over the main hatch to the first man. His arm had been shattered and Evan could see the bone gleaming. With rising nausea, Evan tore off his belt and tied it as tightly as he could around the man's arm. There was no hope for the other two, Evan thought. He could hardly bear to look at them. One of them lay in a puddle of blood and the other didn't seem to have a face.

Gavin was stumbling over a coil of rope toward the two men, he felt one's pulse, then rolled the other over. There was blood everywhere. The man's neck had been cut; he was trying to say something.

"It's all right," Gavin said gently. "It's all right."

Evan took a deep breath and looked away. It was over, he thought and he looked up, expecting to see the sea serpent descending on the bark, but instead, he saw the massive scaly head just disappearing below the tossing waves. The next moment, it was gone, as if it had never been there.

There was silence among the ship's company, then a cheer rent the air.

~o*o~

"What happened?" Evan asked, "Why did it go away like that?"

"Afraid of fire," Gavin said, "I should have thought of that myself. It was that cannon blowing up."

"Why did it blow up?" Evan asked.

"There must have been a fault in it somewhere," Gavin said, looking down at the dead men, a look of pain on his face. "It isn't uncommon for them to blow up."

~o*o~

That evening, the two men were buried at sea.

They were sewed into their hammocks with a cannonball at their feet, then slid into the ocean from under the Narnian flag. The sky was pale silver and gold and misty clouds, just touched with pink, drifted overhead. The sea rolled onward, ever changing and beautiful.

"We commit their bodies to the deep to be turned into corruption," the captain said, as the two sailors slipped below the surface, "These men died in the line of duty and in with their death, we have life."

The three remaining cannons fired a volley and the service was drawn to a close. An albatross, white winged and beautiful, circled the mast once, then beat away west towards Narnia.

* * *

><p>AN: I have to say, this is my least favorite chapter in this story. But during the middle ages and even into the eighteenth century, cannons blew up all the time.

So...any thoughts on the story? People are reading it, I know, but does anyone _like_ it? Just wondering...

~Psyche

It gets more exciting in the next chapter.


	6. The Tempest

The Tempest

* * *

><p><em>Down came the storm, and smote amain<em>

_The vessel in its strength;_

_She shuddered and paused, like a frighted steed,_

_Then leaped her cable's length._

_~ The Wreck of the Hesperus, _Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

* * *

><p>The next morning, Evan looked up through the grating to see a blood red early morning sky. Gavin was already gone and Evan swung out of his hammock and made his way topside.<p>

The bark was beating south with a good wind. The shoreline was no longer in sight and the horizon was the meeting of golden sea and red sky.

"Good morning," Gavin said, swinging down from the quarterdeck.

"Hello," Evan said, "It's a beautiful morning, isn't it? When do you think we'll be in the Lone Islands?"

"The day after tomorrow, I'm hoping," Gavin said, turning to face the wind, "But it may not happen, there's a storm brewing."

"It seems perfectly clear to me," Evan said.

"Red skies at night, sailors delight," Gavin said, "Red skies in the morning, sailors take warning. There's a storm coming, sure enough. My old battle wound is hurting like a billy-oh and Ambyr is uneasy."

Evan looked over the bulwarks at the sky. Far in the east, the sun was beginning to rise in all his magnificence. The rays tinted the sea nearly as red as the sky.

"I guess there is a bit of a swell," Evan admitted, gripping the ratlines. The seas were higher now, surging past with latent power.

~o*o~

As the morning wore on, clouds assembled in the halls of the sky in a dark foreboding bank. The wind grew stronger and spray washed across the deck. The sails were reefed and double reefed until they were only a fraction of their original size. The hatches were battened down with waterproof canvas so the sea could not find its way below.

The gray seas rose higher, rolling onward in a never-ending surge of white foam. Gray clouds met gray sea and light rain was mixed with the flying spray. Evan wrapped his cloak closer about himself and sat with his back against the foremast, watching the bowsprit trace circles in the sky.

The sky had grown very dark and quite suddenly, the rain came. It came down in hard cold sheets, completely soaking anything that had been remotely dry before. The deck looked like part of the sea itself, water rushing in floods from the scuppers.

Evan stood up; out of the puddle he found himself in, and went aft. He wondered what time it was, he hadn't heard the ship's bell for a least an hour. On the main deck, there were four men at the wheel, trying to hold it steady.

It was wet, to be sure, and the seas were very high, but no one seemed particularly worried. The captain was standing by the wheel, staring up at the sails.

The captain turned to a sailor standing nearby, "find out how many knots are we making!"

The sailor saluted and made his way to the bulwarks. He pulled a coil of rope, knotted at regular intervals and tied to a block, and a small sandglass from his pocket. Curious, Evan followed him.

The sailor dropped the block of wood overboard, then tipped over the sandglass. As the ship sped through the water, the chord tied to the block fairy flew through the sailors fingers. Half a minute later, the sand in the glass ran out and the sailor closed his fingers. A knot jerked to a stop against his hand.

"Five knots!" the sailor called out.

~o*o~

It was the growling in Evan's stomach that drove him below. At the bottom of the companionway, he heard a rhythmic screeching groan and he turned to see men working the pumps. They were circular things, wrought of iron and they had to be turned. Up, down, up, down. Sweat poured down the faces of the men and their muscles stood out in hard knots.

Evan realized why he hadn't seen Gavin all morning. He was working the pumps. Evan suddenly felt very insignificant. He wished to help too, desperately.

Gavin glanced up, open-mouthed and gasping; he noticed Evan standing at the bottom of the companionway and winked at him. That was all he could manage.

~o*o~

Evan went forward and saw the cook trying to cook and feed the massive black stove at the same time. Here was something Evan could do. He fed cords of wood to the open mouth of the stove, splinters driving into his hands. He didn't really care.

At noon, he doled out soup to the men whose watch was below, then sat, his back against a beam with his own mug of soup and lump of bread, beginning to feel queasy in the stomach.

The atmosphere below became hot and oppressive to him. He lost his appetite and desperately wanted air. He climbed up the companionway to the rain washed deck, clutching his sodden cloak about him. On deck, he felt better at once. He stood next to the wheel, staring up at the swaying masts and bits of grey canvass, reefed to their smallest. He saw that the cannon carriages were empty. The captain must have ordered the cannons jettisoned.

The wind had grown stronger and their speed was increased to eight knots. At last, the Captain gave an order to change course and they ran before the wind. Now, no longer trying to battle with the wind, everything on the bark quieted. The wind seemed very much less and no longer roared and screamed though the rigging. Though they moved faster, the steering was easier.

But the respite did not last much over half an hour. The wind increased with a vengeance and grey seas almost seemed to block out the sky. The ship still moaned, plunging down, down into a deep trough, then suddenly coming over the crest.

Evan went back to his old place before the mast. The deck was awash with water, but it didn't matter, he was soaked through anyway. It had gotten too hard to stand, constantly sliding about, grabbing for things and getting hopelessly in the way of sailors who were trying to trim the sheets.

He listened as the wind shrieked through the rigging with an unearthly howling, like wandering ghosts. The sound of the ship's bell, announcing the time, was almost lost in the roar of the sea as it plunged down on them in endless gray-white hills, topped by a mane of white foam.

Evan looked up when someone tripped over him. It was Gavin. He looked very tired.

Gavin pulled him to his feet. He was shouting something, but Evan couldn't hear him. Gavin put his mouth to Evan's ear and tried again.

"Go below!"

Evan shook his head. The very thought of going back to that dark, cavernous place was suffocating. Gavin still had him by the arm and was dragging him toward the stern. Evan tried to struggle free, but Gavin's grip was like iron.

Water rushed passed them out the scuppers, making the deck look almost as if it were underwater. Stray ropes trailed everywhere. The ship heeled so far to starboard her gunwales were underwater. Gavin clutched at the ratlines and tightened his grip on Evan as a wave broke over their heads.

Then the ship was rocking the other way and the water rushed across the deck.

Gavin slipped across the deck towards the hatch. His one thought was to heave Evan below where he would be reasonably safe.

Then quite suddenly, a great pinnacle of black rock rose out of the mist to starboard and Gavin stopped and stared at it as it charged towards them. For one horrible moment, it seemed that it would strike them broadside, but then the ship slipped sideways and avoided the thing by a hair's breath.

Evan watched as the rock was swallowed in the mist astern.

"That was close," Gavin bellowed over the storm. Evan nodded.

The next moment, there was a tremendous crash.

A huge wave broke over the bow, rushing down on Evan and Gavin. They fell to the deck heavily, Evan was nearly crushed. There was a frantic moment when Evan fought for air, sliding over the grey boards of the deck, half covered by white foaming water. It was terribly cold. Gavin still had him by the wrist and it hurt horribly because the whole ship had heeled sharply sideways.

Evan fought for a toehold against the slippery deck. Then the bark rolled level and Gavin was hauling him to his feet. They could see that the bow was wedged between two huge rocks.

The sea raged around them and the wind seemed far stronger then when they were running before it. The sails were shivering and the masts groaned, then with a mighty crack, the mizzenmast began to fall, trailing shrouds and halyards as it crashed into the sea. Then with a groan the foremast began to fall. Gavin lunged across the deck, hauling Evan after him. They slipped and fell in a heap in a corner wedged between the rail, the quarterdeck and the pinrail. Evan jammed his finger against a coil of rope.

The foremast fell with a great crash, shaking the hull. The mainmast was next and they watched it, wide-eyed, as it began to fall, slowly at first then faster like a mighty tree. The mastless wreck shivered with the impact. Ropes trailed everywhere, twisting in the grey seas like black snakes and snapping in the wind.

The sailors that had not gone overboard with the masts swarmed like one man to the jolly boats and cut loose the lashings, Gavin started up and dragged Evan towards them.

"No!" Evan yelled, "No!" he pummeled Gavin with his fists, "What about Ambyr?"

Gavin shook his head; there was no saving the horse. Evan twisted loose and Gavin made a grab for him, but missed. Evan slithered across the sea-washed deck towards the hatch. He tore at the canvass and dove below.

Water was pouring in a great white spout below decks through a jagged hole near the bow. Evan was up to his waist in cold, black water as he half struggled, half swam towards Ambyr in his makeshift stall. The horse's eyes were wide with fear as he plunged up and down, dragging at his tether.

"Evan!"

Evan glanced around to see that Gavin was at the bottom of the ladder, searching for him. Evan pulled at the knot of Ambyr's tether…it was loose…it was in his hands. Ambyr lunged backwards, dragging Evan with him through the water.

Suddenly, the whole ship surged upwards as the sea caught it and threw it on the rocks. Evan saw white water spurt from cracks in the hull and Gavin disappeared as the deck overhead split asunder. The next moment, he was whirling downwards through cold black water. He still had Ambyr's lead rope clutched in his hands and it dragged him upwards towards the silver, convoluted surface of the water.

His head broke the water and he took a gasping breath. Ambyr was a few feet away, only his head showing above the water. Evan reached out and got a handful of Ambyr's damp white mane, then wrapped his arms around the horse's golden neck.

Ambyr was swimming now, with powerful strokes and Evan looked behind him. The black rocks rose out of the water like a giant's teeth. The bow of the bark was stuck between two of them, the bowsprit pointing crazily at the sky. The stern was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: Anyone who has read Robert L. Stevenson's, _Kidnapped, _is probably nodding along sagely. Yes, I was stealing from him. :)

Knots, or the speed of a ship, were determined by how many knots on a rope went overboard during a certain amount of time. A nautical mile is a little longer than a land mile. It was called the log of the ship because the end of the rope was tied to a block.


	7. The Enchanted Isle

The Enchanted Isle

…_weeping may endure for a night, but joy __cometh__ in the morning._

_~ Psalm 30:5 (KJV)_

* * *

><p>Ambyr swam for a hazy line of land ahead of them.<p>

Already, the storm was abating, the heavens seemed to rise and Evan could see several miles over the tossing gray water. He had gotten a leg over Ambyr's back and a tighter grip around the horse's neck. The waves rolled on, every now and than breaking over their heads. Ambyr would paw up to the surface, snorting and taking great gulps of air. Evan could only clutch him with all his might.

Ambyr lunged upwards and Evan realized that the horse's hooves had touched the bottom. Snorting with excitement, Ambyr galloped forward, plunging through knee-deep water, then over level gray sand.

Evan wrapped his hands through Ambyr's mane and sat up as Ambyr loped down the beach. The rolling silver waves were breaking gently, almost like a kitten toying with a ball. The angry lion of the storm was gone. The clouds were beginning to turn golden and a flash of blue broke through them. The rays of the sun streamed down, illuminating the beach.

Evan looked around himself. A sheer rocky cliff stretched down to the beach, topped by rolling green trees. Seagulls drifted overhead, calling to each other as they swooped and turned through the air.

Ambyr was still cantering, his hoof prints marring the perfect golden smoothness of the beach. His damp mane streamed behind him, sprinkling Evan with water. Evening was coming, painting the sky and the filmy clouds with a million beautiful hues. On and on they flew, skimming over the sand. Evan wondered if he ought to try getting off before he fell off altogether. He had ridden a donkey before, but only at a walk. Riding a horse bareback with no bridle was an entirely different thing.

At last, Evan put his arms around Ambyr's neck and slid off. The ground hit him with tremendous force and the horizon jumped in his vision. He lay gasping for a moment, then sat up. Ambyr slid to a halt and came trotting back, his ears pricked forward. With a soft nicker, he touched Evan's cheek with his muzzle.

Smiling, Evan reached up and rubbed Ambyr's ears and chafed his knuckles against Ambyr's white blaze. Grunting in ecstasy, Ambyr half closed his eyes and pushed against him. Evan rubbed away, but it was too much for him and he lay back on the sand. He was incredibly tired.

~o*o~

Gavin woke, face down on the sand. Half in the water, half out.

For some amount of time, he considered this carefully and for one moment, he fancied that he was still aboard the bark and had somehow fallen into the hold; merchant ships often carried sand for ballast. But then, where was the water coming from?

He rolled over painfully, spitting out sand and seashells. His head throbbed as he sat up and stared about himself with blurry eyes. He appeared to be on some sort of land. Sandy sort of land, he thought, picking a bit of sand off his tongue.

The water felt very warm as it surrounded him. It was silver and the sky was bathed with pastel colors, beautiful as the frilled pink of the huge conch shell that lay half filled with sand next to him. He reached out to pick it up and watched a stream of sand pour from it. Sparked by some deep childhood memory, he put the shell to his ear and heard roar upon roar of the surf.

Evan? He wondered. Probably dead. He felt a pang of remorse, he rather liked that lad. Foolhardy at the last, but brave.

Something bobbed against his hand and he looked around to see his shield. It had just drifted in. He picked it up out of the water; the red lion seemed full of courage and fire. He wiped the sand off the device and pulled the trailing seaweed off the silver bound corners. It was heavy with damp.

Gavin climbed to his feet and tried his best to wipe the sand off himself. He felt soaked through.

He started to walk along the beach. The sun was beginning to come out of the pink stained clouds and beat down on his wet clothes. He had a half-formed idea of finding someone alive somewhere. The whole crew couldn't have died.

He saw bodies floating face down in the water and on closer inspection, they proved to be dead. Some of them had made it into the jollyboats, surely they were still alive somewhere.

He continued on, pulling off his scarlet doublet so his white cambric shirt would dry. He wondered where this island was, for an island it had to be. It never appeared on any of the maps of the eastern sea.

Toward evening, after walking next to the waves for several hours, he saw a horse standing farther up the beach in the distance. He broke into a run, for he recognized it as Ambyr. Ambyr lifted his head and whinnied joyfully at the sight of his master. Gavin reached him and ran his hand down the horse's glossy neck.

Ambyr lowered his head again and Gavin saw Evan lying on the sand, coated with it. Gavin knelt down, hardly daring to hope and felt one of the boy's slender, delicate hands. It was cold. Evan's thin white face was illuminated by the setting sun and his eyes were closed, but his chest rose and fell. Gavin looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. There was something very odd about the boy. For a moment, he wondered if he were part faery or perhaps even a dryad.

Gavin stood again and looked around himself, there were woods about a hundred feet away and he went to them and gathered firewood. Coming back, he used the edge of his shield to dig a hole in the sand and he heaped the firewood in the bottom. He always carried a flint and steel in his pocket and very soon, a small flame licked up the fuel.

~o*o~

Evan stirred.

"So you've finally decided to wake up, have you?"

Evan opened his eyes and looked around. A fire had been built up in a hollow dug in the sand and sparks danced in the still night air. Gavin sat cross-legged across from him, a marvelous bruise on his temple and a half smile on his face. Ambyr stood just in the firelight, his head down and a hind leg cocked.

"I-I thought you were dead!" Evan exclaimed.

"Wonderful welcome I get for finding you and building a fire," Gavin grumbled.

"I'm very glad to see you!" Evan said quickly, "Really I am! What happened to you?"

"Well," Gavin said thoughtfully, "One moment I was standing at the bottom of the companionway, watching you play the idiot and the next moment I was face down on a beach. I think something must have cracked me on the head."

"I _know_ something did," Evan said dryly. "You have a gorgeous bruise on your temple."

"Do I?" Gavin asked.

Evan nodded, "Every color of the rainbow."

"I thought so, only I couldn't be sure," Gavin said, touching his head tenderly. "At least I still have my sword."

Evan saw that Gavin had his sword across his lap. The red ruby in the hilt glowed like a live coal.

"I've been wanting to ask you," Evan said. "Where did you get your sword? It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"It was a gift," Gavin said, handing it to him.

Evan took it and held it. It was surprisingly heavy, yet so balanced, even in the sheath, that he felt he could have slain a dragon with it himself. The beauty of it was not in decoration, but in the elegant simplicity of it. There was no scrollwork or fancy letters, but the hilt was so beautifully made, that it seemed far more real than most swords Evan had ever seen. Even the sheath, beautifully made of varying shades of leather, was more decorative then the sword. It was simply tooled, double belted and silver lions studded the belt.

The ruby in the hilt of the sword was almost the only decoration. It was about an inch and a half across and so faceted that it glittered brilliantly in the firelight, as if it made fire itself. There seemed to be sparks of blue and purple when Evan tilted it just so.

Evan handed it back and Gavin took it as if it were an old friend.

"Who gave it to you?" Evan asked reverently.

Gavin cocked his head and grinned, "Father Christmas."

"Oh don't be silly," Evan exclaimed. "I suppose he flies around in a magic sleigh too."

Gavin shrugged, still grinning.


	8. Capture

Capture

* * *

><p><em>Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,<em>

_Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before…_

_~ The Raven, _Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

><p>Evan woke around midnight. The fire had died down and Gavin's chin had dropped to his chest.<p>

Evan sat up, trying to stretch his stiff joints. He rolled to his feet and walked slowly down the beach. A cool night wind blew off the ocean and Evan turned, taking in the beautiful world, awash with moonlight. A line of woods, darker then black, were about a hundred feet away and Evan walked towards them. He looked back once and saw the dull red of the fire and Gavin's long shadow.

There was something so beautiful about forests at night and Evan was drawn to it. There was the soft rustle of leaves and the silvery song of the nightingale.

He stepped among the trees. It was a warm night, yet mist was swirling through the branches and curling around Evan, drawing him forward. There seemed to be light up ahead, a soft green glow. Evan looked around a tree and stopped short.

It was his worst nightmare. A beast of hideous aspect. A great head, gleaming teeth, a long arching back and yards of tail. It was Baal Davar himself. The huge dragon rose on his hind legs, fire rolling from his open jaws. His massive claws uncurled and his great red eyes fixed Evan in a long gaze. Slowly, he began to move forward, the moonlight streaming through his bat-like wings. The scaly body gleamed like polished hematite.

Evan stumbled backwards, his eyes wide. He tripped and fell and inched backwards.

The dragon came closer and leaned towards him. Evan could count every gleaming tooth in the dragon's gaping jaws. The eyes burned…

Evan screamed.

The next moment someone crashed through the undergrowth behind him and pulled him to his feet. Evan kicked and screamed again.

"Ow," came a familiar voice and Evan's arms were gripped tightly. "For goodness sakes, Evan, what do you mean by running off like that?"

"D-dragon!" Evan whispered and looked over his shoulder. The dragon was staring at him fixedly, his eyes like live coals. The smell of sulfur was suffocating.

"What dragon?" Gavin asked.

"Don't you see it?" Evan exclaimed. "It's right there!"

"Listen to me, Evan," Gavin took him by the shoulders and looked him in the face. "There is no dragon!"

"B-but there is!" Evan cried. "It's right behind me!"

"There is no dragon," Gavin said. His voice was very calm and deep.

Evan twisted around to look over his shoulder…then gasped. The dragon was gone.

"Where did it go?" Evan asked, softly.

"Evan, if I let you go, will you run away?" Gavin asked.

Evan shook his head.

"Right," Gavin said, turning him loose. "Let's get back to the fire."

Gavin kept a hold of Evan's hand as he turned and started walking back through the woods. Evan followed. He looked over his shoulder, for a moment he thought he saw the gleam of the dragon's eyes, but it was gone in a moment.

They stumbled through the darkness. It seemed that the woods leaned over them and caught at their clothes with their branches. It seemed that once caught, the woods would not give them up.

Gavin looked around himself, worry on his face and Evan looked up at him.

They heard a soft sound behind them, footsteps, slow and measured, creeping up on them.

"Don't tell me I'm imagining that," Evan whispered, he shivered.

Gavin shook his head and started forward again, their path twisting through frowning trees. Evan glanced back and thought he saw something white and misty rise and fall in the moonlight. The steady footsteps were closer now and it seemed that it was more than one something following them.

Gavin stopped and set his back against an oak tree. He seemed perfectly calm as he drew his sword, the bright blade flashing in the moonlight. He drew a dagger out of his belt and handed it to Evan.

"Here," he said softly, "we'll see what it is."

The footsteps came onward, perfectly matching Evan's beating heart. Evan felt the rough, knurled bark of the tree at his back and the smooth haft of the dagger. The footsteps were steady as a beating drum. There was a soft snort and a dark form glided between the trees into a patch of moonlight. A heavy white mist seemed to surround it.

Gavin began to laugh and Evan glanced at him nervously, half wondering if he was going crazy.

Still laughing, Gavin strode forward, toward the apparition.

"Ambyr old boy, you nearly had us there!"

Ambyr tossed his head and the moonlight glimmered off his eyes.

"I _did_ see a dragon," Evan said slowly. He was shaking. It was something he couldn't help. If he didn't clench his jaw his teeth would be chattering too. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Baal Davar had finally found him. He twisted a ring around his finger and wished with all his might that he had never left the Lone Islands, that he had simply given in and gotten over with it…Gavin was his only hope.

"Just the shadows," Gavin said, grinning. "_We_ were just running away from a horse."

"Then what's that sound?" Evan whispered.

They listened. Silence answered them.

"Your imagination?" Gavin suggested. "Let's get back to the beach."

Gavin caught hold of Ambyr's mane and swung astride, holding the lead rope as a guide rein. He held out his hand to Evan and Evan clambered up behind him.

"I haven't the faintest idea of where to go, old boy," Gavin said to Ambyr, "Perhaps you know?"

In reply, Ambyr began to walk. It was a big walk, ground covering and springy. Evan clung to Gavin's belt and watched the forest with suspicion. It was too dark. The moonlit shadows, too long. He _had _heard something. Baal Devar? Or some other horror?

Very soon, the woods cleared and they came out on the moonlit beach. The waters glittered and rolled ever onward to break on the silver sand. The moon paved a pathway across the waves like a flickering silver road.

Ambyr snorted and came to a halt, head up and ears pricked. Gavin stared into the darkness, wondering.

"What is it?" Evan whispered, plucking at his sleeve.

"I heard something."

"I told you," Evan said.

Then it came again, twittering, like a bird, yet somehow unnatural. It came again…and again.

Then a black shape leaped out of the darkness and Ambyr snorted, breaking into a gallop. Gavin urged him forward, then looked back.

"What was that?" Evan exclaimed shrilly.

"Wouldn't know," Gavin replied.

Then there were torches, many brilliant torches, held aloft by running human figures, black as night. They seemed to be keeping pace with the cantering horse quite easily. Gavin urged him to a gallop and then they were flying, skimming over the sand far faster than Evan had ever gone before. They left the humans behind in a flurry of damp sand.

Something whistled past Evan's ear and he ducked.

"They're shooting at us!" Gavin exclaimed, "Can you get my shield off my back?"

Evan fumbled with the thing.

"It's too dark!" he cried.

"Never mind," Gavin said, leaning forward. More arrows whistled past and Gavin guided Ambyr in a zigzag path down the beach. Evan held on for dear life and closed his eyes, his face plastered against the shield as Ambyr banked dangerously fast back and forth. He only hoped Gavin would keep his balance on Ambyr's silky back.

Suddenly, Ambyr reared high on his hind legs and leaped backwards. Gavin was spinning him in a circle and Evan came dangerously close to sliding off.

"Why'd we stop?" Evan exclaimed.

"We're surrounded!" Gavin said.

Evan looked and saw red torches flashing in front, in back. To the left a sheer cliff rose, to the right, breakers rolled over the beach.

"We'll have to make a stand." Gavin said, throwing his leg over Ambyr neck and sliding to the ground. Evan fell after him, landing hard in the sand. Gavin had him by the wrist and dragged him towards the cliff.

Ambyr whinnied shrilly and the torches closed in.

Gavin stood with his back against the damp cliff, watching.

"Look," he said, "Take my shield, you'll need it more then I will."

Evan took it with shaking hands. The arm loops were too big for him, but it would do. He drew the knife Gavin had given him and Gavin drew his sword.

Then the savages were upon them. They were very dark, their skin shiny, gleaming in the torchlight. They wore strange headdresses and fought with long flint tipped spears.

Evan ducked behind his shield and found himself half behind Gavin, his back against the rock. He was beyond terrified. Gavin's sword leaped in the torchlight like a live thing, stained red by the fire. The savages fell away from it, frightened and Gavin advanced, beating them back. A torch fell and Gavin grabbed it up and used it as a weapon.

The savages fell back, almost to where the serf broke on the beach.

"Quick!" Gavin slipped along the rock and ducked into a dark opening. Evan followed. The torch flickered eerily on dripping rock walls.

"Where does it lead?" Evan panted, trying to slide his knife back into his belt.

"Don't know." Gavin said. They turned and corner and slowed to a walk. The tunnel opened up to a cavern, the roof open to the stars.

"I thought it was open," Gavin said, his voice echoing strangely, "It didn't smell musty."

"Here they come again," Evan whispered.

"Right," Gavin sheathed his sword, then grabbed Evan's wrist and ran.

Torchlight flickered behind them and they went onward into another cavern. Gavin led the way upwards, climbing. He had seen a hole above them and he made for it. Tree roots dangled down and he clambered up. Then out.

Evan was below, the savages almost upon him as he scrambled after Gavin. He struggled to climb the slippery rock, his foot slipped, he was sliding backwards. Strong fingers grabbed him by the ankle and he screamed, terrified.

Gavin reached back through the hole and grabbed him by the wrists, hauling mightily. Evan kicked as hard as he could, then the steel grip on his ankle broke and he was tumbling out of the hole.

They were in the forest again, the trees leering at them like disfigured giants. Gavin caught Evan's hand and pulled him forward, half carrying him over the uneven ground. Torchlight was behind them again and Evan looked back to see half-naked savages leaping after them, howling like beasts.

Then hands reached out and grabbed him and something hit his head.

* * *

><p>AN: Betcha weren't expecting that one. :)


	9. Metztli

Metztli

* * *

><p>"<em>O, swear not by the moon, the fickle moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circle orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise variable." <em>

~ William Shakespeare

* * *

><p>Evan came to in a few seconds, a horrible roaring in his head. He was being borne along, laid across the gleaming shoulders of one of the savages, the dark ground blurring beneath him. He felt that his hands and ankles were tied, painfully tight. He tried to see Gavin, but all he saw were the heavy featured faces of the savages. They were disfigured, by the torchlight and by enormous wooden plugs in their ears and noses and even in their lips, giving them the appearances of weird ducks. They wore ornate headdresses fashioned of many colored feathers and collars of beaten gold and gems. Some wore tunics woven in bright geometric patterns, but most wore nearly nothing at all.<p>

Evan surveyed them with terror.

"Gavin!" he shrieked.

"Here!" Gavin's reassuring voice came from somewhere ahead.

"No talk!" his captor snapped as he jogged at a dogtrot over the ground. Evan closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was somewhere else. It didn't work.

In five minutes they came out of the forest into a large clearing. Evan was dumped unceremoniously onto the ground. Gavin was dumped on top of him.

"Sorry," Gavin said.

"I'm about squashed anyway," Evan replied.

Evan looked up and saw a great stone structure towering above him. It was a pyramid, glimmering grey in the predawn light. Steps had been fashioned on each of the four sides and the top was flat. The stones were oddly shaped and set together without mortar, but so cleverly put together that a knife blade could not have fit between them.

To the left was another structure, not nearly so impressive as the pyramid, but impressive all the same. It had several wings and a square tower about three stories high.

A man approached them. He was tall, with a sliver of bone set through his nose. He wore an ornamented robe tied with a bright sash and his earlobes, set with enormous plugs, hung almost to his shoulders. He wore a headdress made of long green feathers, decorated with gold.

He stood before them and looked down.

"Pale faced Barbarians from a distant land, greetings," the man said. "I am Tumi, chief of the Cuzco."

"I am Gavin, knight of Narnia and this is Evan," Gavin said, trying to sit up.

"A great honor is done you," Tumi went on almost as if he had not heard, "You shall be sacrificed to Metztli, the moon goddess."

Gavin stared at him open mouthed, "Is it the custom to sacrifice your visitors?"

"It is a great honor to be sacrificed," Tumi said, "You shall have a high place in the afterlife. With the coming of Metztli, you shall be sacrificed."

With that, Tumi turned on his heel and departed.

Evan bit his lip and stared at Gavin with horrified eyes, "I wonder how much it will hurt?" he whispered.

"A lot," Gavin said, then turned and looked up at one of the guards who stood impassively by.

"You there, tough guy, is there any hope of not being sacrificed?"

"Your beatings hearts will be cut-"

"Thanks, I needed to know that," Gavin muttered.

Evan looked up to the top of the pyramid and stared at it wide eyed. His teeth were beginning to chatter again. What a horrible way to die…horrible…horrible. It would have been better, far better to have died on the beach…or been drowned…or been eaten by the sea serpent…perhaps not.

The light was beginning to increase and the soldiers that had been grouped around them dispersed and took their places in a wide circle, each with a drum. More people arrived, bearing more torches, silently taking their places as Tumi reappeared and slowly, flanked by noblemen, climbed the steps to the top of the pyramid. Evan could just see him on the platform, raising his arms.

Then something began to happen.

The soldiers began to beat the drums and chant in deep voices. It rose like the sound of a mighty river and echoed like thunder, steady and mesmerizing. It was the same word repeated over and over again, Metztli…Metztli…Metztli.

Then a procession of white clad girls came, bearing flower garlands, their higher voices joining the chant in swooping curves. Then came something larger.

It was an elephant, saddled with a flower-decked palanquin. There were feathers and gold and precious stones and the elephant itself had been curiously painted. The elephant curled its trunk and trumpeted, then it halted at the foot of the pyramid and the chanting, which had reached a fever pitch, suddenly ended.

All was silence.

Evan found that he had been holding his breath and he let it out slowly, painfully, eyes fixed on the elephant.

The spectators leaned forward as if one creature and as the feathers that concealed whatever was in the palanquin rippled, a collective sigh escaped them. A slender hand held the feathers aside and a figure dressed in white looked down at Gavin and Evan where they sat on the ground.

Evan gasped, for it was a girl, not more than eighteen, with long hair of silvery gold. Her face was very beautiful, but distant, and she did not seem to see them. With a graceful movement, she beckoned one of the girls that had proceeded the elephant. The girl bowed low, then stood to hear what Metztli had to say.

The girl bowed again and relayed the message to a soldier who in turn sprinted up the steps to Kumi. A minute later he came down again and stood before the crowd.

"Metztli says that the white barbarians will not be sacrificed until the day after tomorrow, with the coming of the full moon," The man proclaimed.

The crowd sighed again, then settled back and the drumming and chanting began anew. The elephant turned and lumbered back around the pyramid, followed by the white clad girls.

"I almost wish they'd just gotten it over with," Evan whispered, furiously.

"She might be able to help us, Evan," Gavin replied.

"I doubt it," Evan said, his voice rising.

"No talk," one of the guards said, kicking him in the small of the back.

* * *

><p>AN: The native tribe that has captured them is of course based of the Aztecs of South America. Metztli is the Aztec god/goddess of the moon. I realize that Aztecs don't have elephants, but I was so struck by the scene in _the Muppet's Treasure Island_ where Miss Piggy makes her entrance on an elephant to chanting native that I couldn't resist. :) This is after all.

~Psyche

anyhow, enjoy...and reviews are very welcome. I will always respond to any comments or questions you might have.


	10. Interlude

Interlude

* * *

><p><em>Death – the last sleep? No, it is the final awakening<em>

~ Sir Walter Scott

* * *

><p>Evan lay at the ground, staring at the limitless blue sky as the sun rose. What a beautiful thing was the sky, liquid, deep, curving, brilliant. He often wished he could fly and now more than ever. It must be wonderful to slip and slide on the currents, spinning in wild frenzy, one with the laughing wind.<p>

Gavin had gone to sleep and Evan almost hated him for it. How could he? How could he possibly go to sleep at a time like this? Then Evan found himself falling asleep. He was beyond exhaustion. He couldn't even lift up his head without a mental battle. He felt drained of all energy. Every inch of him hurt from the shipwreck, the fall off Ambyr, the run through the woods, everything.

His eyelids closed and stayed that way. He couldn't open them.

~o*o~

Evan woke with being lifted to his feet. He felt very small and empty and if the soldiers had let go of him, he would have fallen.

Gavin stood a few feet away and smiled at him. Evan didn't even try to smile back.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to be stacked somewhere else," Gavin replied, "they don't like the idea of us sitting on their front lawn, disturbing the view."

"Oh," Evan replied.

"They found Ambyr," Gavin said as they marched ahead of the soldiers. "He's their newest deity."

"Is he going to be sacrificed too?" Evan asked.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if we end up being sacrificed to him."

Evan stumbled after him, staring at the ground. They rounded the pyramid and entered a small court with high stone walls. There they were left, propped against the wall, their hands still tied painfully behind them.

"I wonder what those stone rings are for?" Gavin commented.

Evan raised his head to see large stone rings set at regular intervals high on the wall.

"Some sort of game?" Evan suggested.

"Perhaps."

There was silence for a while and they heard the song of a strange bird trilling across the blue sky.

"You afraid?" Gavin asked at last.

Evan nodded, "Aren't you?"

"Of the pain," Gavin said, "But otherwise, no, one needn't be afraid when one knows where he is going afterwards. I'm sorry for the princess on the Lone Islands; the one the dragon wants."

"Sorry?" Evan shook himself, "Why?"

"Well," Gavin said. "We're going to be a bit late."

"Permanently late," Evan said drily.

Gavin shrugged, "She must be ravishing."

"The princess?" Evan asked, then laughed, "Not she. She has freckles…and she's too skinny…and she has red hair…_and_ a terrible temper."

"What's the dragon's problem?" Gavin asked.

"I don't know, honestly. I've been mulling over it for weeks," Evan said. "The only thing I can think of is that he wants her for her position. Maybe he plans the kill the Duke's son off…but then he'd have to kill off the duke's son's son, _and _the Duke's cousin and even then, she still won't be in line to be duchess."

"This dragon sounds a bit off in the head," Gavin commented.

"That's very likely," Evan said grimly. "Did you live at Cair Paravel?"

"A bit," Gavin said. "I do have an estate in Essex, just overlooking the ocean. It's beautiful there, especially with the wind rippling the wheat in the summer. I wish I could spend all my time there, but I'm not allowed. Sometimes I escape from Cair Paravel and ride there just to see the view. I love that place."

"I wish I could see it."

"Maybe you will, lad," Gavin said, "We're not dead 'til we die."

"What do you do most the time?" Evan asked.

"I'm a knight, I right wrongs." Gavin said smiling, "that's my job. What do you do most the time?"

"I-I," Evan paused, "Lots of things," he finished lamely.

"What's your favorite place in the world?" Gavin asked, "I've told you mine."

"A sort of cave," Evan said, "the walls are all sculpted by the water and painted by the elements. When you sing you feel like you're in a cathedral. It overlooks a lagoon, hidden; no one has found it but me. I swim there, with the mermaids."

He was brought back, for a moment. He could see the colors in blinding brightness, the laughing, beautiful faces of the mermaids, creased with water, the waterfall, cascading down the rock to crash in a mountain of white foam.

But it was only for a moment, and he was back again, sitting with his hands tied behind his back.

People came to gawk at them, staring at them wide-eyed. One of them had enough courage to touch Evan's skin to see if it was real. They mostly stayed away from Gavin; he scowled at them and pretended to growl.

"They think we're wild animals," he said, winking at Evan, "We might as well not disappoint them."

Evan didn't see the point.

Near noon, their bonds were untied and they were given food; popcorn, dried alpaca and some sort of alcoholic drink called 'chicha'. Overall, they were still hungry when it was gone.

They were tied up again and left and a little girl came to show them her pet llama. Gavin said it was an unusually pretty llama and the little girl went away content.

The clouds rolled overhead, casting transparent shadows over them as they sat, staring at the sky. The sun was directly overhead, beating down on them mercilessly.

"This is quite the honor, isn't it?" Gavin commented. "They're being so very kind; keeping us tied up here in the sun, then sacrificing us come night. I say that's being unusually hospitable. If I sacrificed all my guests, I'd be hanged."

"Quite," Evan said, undiverted. Gavin glanced at him, worry written on his face. He tried another tact.

"I wonder what kind of bird that is?"

Evan did not reply.

~o*o~

Dusk fell and the dark shadows crept out of the corners as the moon began to rise.

"When is the full moon, anyway?" Evan asked, staring up at the silver globe as it glided across the sky, swathed in the silk of the drifting clouds.

"Tomorrow night," Gavin replied.

"I wish they'd just get it over with," Evan said, shuddering.

"So do I," Gavin said, "it's worse than getting your teeth pulled by the blacksmith."

"Do you always have to have a joke?" Evan snapped.

"It's no joke having your teeth pulled by a blacksmith." Gavin said. Evan looked at him, but he couldn't see his face for the dark.

"Are you teasing me?" Evan asked suspiciously.

"Why on earth would I tease you, lad?" Gavin asked easily. "Do you honestly believe I am the type to tease?"

"Gavin," Evan said shortly, "someday I'm going to strangle you."

"Be my guest."

There was silence for a moment.

"Gavin?"

"Eh?"

"What made you fool enough to come with me?" Evan asked at last, "Why would you want to fight a dragon?"

There was silence as Gavin studied the irregularly shaped flagstones that made the floor of their prison.

"Have you ever heard of Aslan?" he asked at last.

"Yes I have," Evan said and for one moment he could see the golden eyes of the lion, _the_ Lion that had filled him with the courage to take a small row boat and row out to sea to be picked up by a merchant ship. Crazy? Yes, crazy, but so far, it had turned out. So far…

"It was him, then?" Evan said, "He was the one who told you to go?"

"He was the one."

"Gavin?" Evan said quietly, "Do you believe life runs on its own, or is it an orchestra complete with a conductor?"

Gavin was silent.

"Deep in the mountains of Archanland there is a hermit with a long gray beard who lives all alone in a stone cottage. He has a loom. He wove as I watched once, blending the warp and woof. As he worked, there seemed to be no rhyme or reason to it, it was all in knots and tangles and meanderings of color. At last he was finished and took the tapestry from the loom. As he turned it over, I saw that what I had thought was the wrong side was woven with a brilliant picture, a picture of hills and trees, streams and valleys, all perfect and in vivid color.

"What he meant to tell me, of course, was that though life often has us stumped, there is always a reason for everything. I certainly believe that life has an overseer, just as a watch has a watch smith or a barrel has a cooper. Nothing happens by accident."

They were both silent as Evan digested Gavin's words. Seconds stretched into minutes as they both felt that nothing more needed saying at the moment.

"What's that sound?" Evan whispered.

"Oh no," Gavin said, "Not another one of your sounds."

"No, I mean it," Evan hissed. "Somebody has just tripped. Just on the other side of this wall."

There was a sound of footsteps on gravel, a soft sigh, then a dark figure appeared silhouetted by the moonlight in the entrance of the court. A long shadow fell across the smooth flagstones and touched the far wall like a giant.

Evan sat frozen, holding his breath.

The figure stepped into the court and came forward very slowly, pausing every few feet. The moonlight glowed on a white gown that drifted like mist in the stillness.

"Hello?" a voice quavered, a girl's voice.

"Who are you?" Gavin replied.

"Metztli," the girl said, "I mean, I'm not, my name is Aurora."

"_You're_ the moon goddess?" Evan asked, he stared at her wide eyed.

"Yes," the girl said, coming a step closer. "I've come to help you."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Gavin said. "We weren't really looking forward to getting sacrificed."

"It's horrible," Aurora said. "I've seen it too many times. I'm practically a prisoner myself. I was only able to get out by knocking out my lady in waiting. They'll be looking for me soon."

She dropped to her knees and the moon burned on the edge of a knife that she took from her girdle. With shaking hands, she used it to cut through Gavin's bonds. Evan watched her suspiciously as the moonlight lit her wealth of hair like silver. Gavin took the knife and neatly sliced Evan's bonds, then they stood, unsteadily at first. There were sharp pains in their legs from sitting so long. Gavin stretched toward the sky and Evan watched his shadow grow huge and huger against the wall.

"I was able to get your sword and shield," Aurora whispered. "I told them to lay them at my shrine, and of course they did it."

"If this is an island," Gavin said, "Where do you propose we go?"

"I don't know," Aurora said, "But isn't it better trying to get away instead of having your heart sliced out of you while you are still alive?"

"My sentiments exactly," Gavin said, bowing. "Is there any way to get my horse?"

"I didn't know you had a horse," Aurora said, her brows knitting. "He would probably be with the royal llamas in the south court."

"Can you lead the way, milady?" Gavin asked, nodding towards the open doorway at the end of the court.

"Of course," Aurora said, smiling, "Follow me."

They followed her out of the court and watched while she stooped in the darkness and lifted two dark objects; Gavin's sword and shield.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough, madam," Gavin said, taking them.

"Thanks are not necessary." Aurora said. "I want to leave this place as much as you."

They tread lightly on the damp moonlit grass, following her cautiously away from the court that had imprisoned them. They stood for a moment in the shadow of the pyramid, then dashed one by one across an open space lit by the moon to the safety of a low retaining wall. They crouched behind it, looking up at the other building – the palace, Aurora explained.

The ground rose in a series of terraces toward the palace, each held back by low retaining walls, the dew-diamonded grass glittering in the silver light.

"So where are the royal llamas?" Gavin whispered.

"Around the other side," Aurora whispered, "If we keep next to this wall, we may be able to creep around."

Gavin suddenly ducked, his hands on the collars of the others brought them down beside him.

"What is it?" Evan whispered.

"Guards coming this way," Gavin replied, "We'd better keep moving."

Aurora led the way again. They crawled on hands and knees down the retaining walls, followed by excited voices. There was a shout from behind them and they looked back to see torches moving around the court that had been their prison.

"They've figured out we're gone," Gavin whispered.

"They've probably figured out I'm gone too," Aurora added.

"I wonder why they didn't post guards around us," Gavin whispered.

"They were giving you time alone so you could convene with the gods," Aurora replied.

"Weird," Evan noted.

Again they stopped and peaked over the retaining wall. Lights were being lit in the palace and a group of soldiers were standing on the first terrace. As they watched, they spread out and began looking over the terraces.

"If we stay here they'll find us," Gavin whispered.

"I know," Aurora said, "But the llama court is just behind that wall over there. If you stay here I'll go and see if I can find your horse."

"No," Gavin said, "You and Evan stay here. Your hair glows like a beacon. Get behind those bushes over there, I'll be back presently."

"Gavin," Evan whispered, "Do we really need to get Ambyr? You might get killed trying to find him!"

"We're probably all going to get killed anyway," Gavin said, "It won't hurt to try to find him in the meantime. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, leg it for the woods."

Then he was gone over the retaining wall.

"Well," Evan said, taking a deep breath, "Let's get behind the bushes."

Farther down the wall, several bushes had been planted. There was just space for them between the branches and the stones. They wedged themselves in, braches sticking into their faces. Evan spat out a leaf.

"Is he a lord?" Aurora asked. "Or a duke? Is he married?"

"No, he's a knight…and don't you start scheming to marry him, he's too good for you," Evan hissed.

"Of all the-!"

"Be quiet!" Evan clapped a hand over Aurora's mouth and was bitten for his pains, "They'll find us if we make noise."


	11. Tonatiuh

Tonatiuh

* * *

><p><em>Hope is like the sun, which, as we journey toward it, casts the shadow of our burden behind us.<em>

~ Samuel Smiles

* * *

><p>Gavin kept behind the next retaining wall and watched the guards wandering about. They were gradually disappearing around to the other side of the palace. Then he was up over the wall and sprinting across the lawn. He reached the wall of the llama court and stood with his back against it, watching.<p>

He heard a slight sound to the right and looked to see a guard staring at him. The man opened his mouth to shout, but Gavin tackled him low and knocked him to the ground.

"Sorry old chap," Gavin muttered, pulling off the striped blanket and feathered headdress the guard had been wearing, "You'll have a bit of a headache in the morning."

Gavin donned the headdress and blanket, took the guard's spear and walked down the wall to find the door.

The door was closed, but not locked and he slipped inside. He blinked in the gloom and choked over a blast of unpleasant breath. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he found himself face to face with a llama. It was brown and white and quite shaggy with a proud, ignorant expression plastered over its face. It had a warm, oily smell, but Gavin smelled another smell. Horse.

Ambyr stood at the opposite wall, head up, staring at him. Gavin whistled and the horse took a step forward, then paused, then broke into canter. He whinnied shrilly.

"Yes, very nice to see you too," Gavin said, trying to fend off the horse, "But for heaven's sake, be quite."

Gavin turned and went out the door again, Ambyr's nose planted firmly in his back. He strolled across the lawn, his spear over his shoulder, Ambyr following like a loyal dog.

Two guards who had been dutifully searching the grounds stopped to stare at them.

"Where are you going with Tonatiuh?" one of them asked defensively.

"He says he can help us find Metztli," Gavin replied seriously.

"Very wise," the other guard said, "Who else but the sun god would be able to capture the moon goddess?"

"Quite right," Gavin replied. Ambyr planted his nose in Gavin's back and pushed him forward. Gavin stumbled and recovered himself, "If you don't mind, Tonatiuh says we should keep going."

The two guards bowed, "Should we come with you?"

"No," Gavin said, "Tonatiuh wants you to search on the other side of the llama court."

The two guards bowed again and took off running to carry out Tonatiuh's orders.

Gavin chuckled and started forward again. Now all the terraces looked the same and there seemed to be bushes planted everywhere. He dropped down the first terrace, then the second and there to the right was a bush that was wiggling.

"Just be quiet, won't you?" the bush hissed.

"You had your elbow in my mouth," the bush complained.

Gavin went forward and looked behind the bush; two pairs of frightened eyes stared back.

"I've got Tonatiuh," Gavin whispered, "He's the sun god now, so you must be kind to him."

Evan crawled out, followed by Aurora.

"Now what?" Evan asked.

"The woods," Gavin replied, "Tonatiuh and I will go first, you two follow a bit behind when no one is looking. Aurora, cover your head with this blanket, Evan, you can have the headdress."

"What about you?" Evan asked.

"Tonatiuh says we'll be all right." Gavin said.

"Will you _please_ be serious!" Evan hissed.

"I am," Gavin said, "I'll be all right."

Gavin stood and strolled across the lawn, Ambyr following dutifully. Gavin still had the spear over his shoulder. Evan watched him, fear and anger welling up inside of him for Gavin's sheer boldness. Every moment he expected the guards to come running up, but they never did. Perhaps they had too much respect for Tonatiuh.

"Let's go," Evan whispered, standing up. He had planted the headdress firmly on his head, but he had to hold it in place because it was too big for him. Aurora followed, wrapping herself up in the stripped blanket.

As they walked across the grass, they saw Gavin and Ambyr disappear into the woods. Evan forced himself to stay walking and he heard Aurora breathing hard behind him. Two guards were standing up on a terrace, but as they watched, they turned and disappeared behind the llama court.

At last, they were among the trees. Gavin's shadow loomed from behind a trunk.

"Long time no see," he said, grinning. Evan realized that it was growing lighter.

"Now what?" Evan asked.

Gavin turned to look at Aurora.

"I assume this place is an island." He said, "Are there any other islands about? If we can elude the natives long enough, we might be able to build a canoe and escape to one of them."

"This is an island," Aurora said, "And it's the only island."

"We're stuck here for keeps then?" Evan asked.

"Well," Aurora said, "there is somebody else on this island. They call him Tezcatlipoca, which means 'smoking mirror'. They're terrified of him and don't go anywhere near his side of the island."

"What is he?" Gavin asked.

"I don't know," Aurora replied, "No one does."

There was silence for a moment.

"So," Gavin said. "Shall we stay here and be sacrificed, or go forward to see who this smoking mirror chap is?"

"I vote for going forward," Evan said.

"So do I," Aurora said.

"Then it's settled." Gavin said, smiling. "Shall we proceed?"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about Gavin's goofiness, unfortunately, he just can't help himself. :)

I added some changes to chapter 3, 'The King?'. I had meant to write it in when I first wrote the chapter, but my mind moves faster than my fingers.


	12. Cart Before the Horse

Cart Before the Horse

* * *

><p><em>If you don't know where you are going, any road will get you there.<em>

~ Lewis Carroll

* * *

><p>Slowly, the sky began to grow light. One by one the stars melted into the liquid silver of the heavens.<p>

Because Aurora was the only girl and a lady, she was put astride Ambyr and the others walked. Evan thought this dreadfully unfair as he stumbled in Gavin's wake. He felt he had never been so tired in his life. The trees were dark and stood like silent sentries, watching them pass. Evan's feet seemed to find every looping tree root, every hole and every random stone.

"So," Aurora said, sitting back comfortably, "Where are you from, Sir Gavin?"

Evan glared up at her distastefully and Aurora looked away haughtily.

"Narnia," Gavin said, "Our ship was wrecked the day before yesterday. Where are you from?"

"The Lone Islands," Aurora said her eyes were fixed at the back of Gavin's head, "I'm the duke's daughter."

Gavin stared at her; Evan's attention was drawn by a singular branch of a tree.

"That's the duke's daughter?" Gavin asked, stopping, "The same duke's daughter?"

"No," Evan said at last, glancing up at Aurora, "This one disappeared four years ago."

"Disappeared?" Gavin asked. "Where'd the other one come from?"

"She came along later."

"Oh, is she still around?" Aurora asked nonchalantly, "She always was such a little bore. I don't know what mother and father were thinking."

"Yes, I'm afraid she is still around," Evan replied. "At least, last time I heard, she was. She's the one the Dragon is making such a fuss about."

"The Dragon?" Aurora asked.

"Still around?" Gavin added at the same moment. The facts seemed to be eluding him.

Aurora shrugged, "Who cares about her anyway," she said, "Don't you want to know what happened to me?"

"Yes, of course," Gavin said, "Tell away, milady."

Aurora smiled at him sweetly. Evan rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Four years ago, when I was twelve, my parents decided to send me to Narnia to learn to be a proper lady from Queen Susan." Aurora said. "A terrible gale came up and we made it to land in one of the jolly boats. They were all killed but me, because the natives decided I was the moon goddess."

"Your hair?" Gavin asked.

Aurora nodded, her eyes large and liquid. Evan noted that the moonlight showed her long eyelashes to perfection.

"The duke thought you were dead," he said shortly, extremely near the edge of losing his temper. "We all did. News went around that you were captured by pirates."

"Captured by pirates?" Aurora exclaimed, "How exciting!"

Aurora talked on, happily telling Gavin every last detail of her life before the savages and after.

Evan took to walking with one hand on Ambyr's withers. He was so tired. Aurora's merry chatter went quite over his head. He came to reality when he realized Gavin was looking down at him worriedly.

"You're about done, aren't you?" he said. "There's room on Ambyr for one more."

Before Evan could protest, he was sitting on Ambyr, behind Aurora.

"You smell funny," Aurora whispered and accidently jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.

"What about you?" Evan asked Gavin, ignoring her. "You must be very tired."

"Never felt better in my life," Gavin replied, grinning. "Now, I'll hear no more about it."

Ambyr strode onward. The woods seemed to be thinning and they entered a birch grove. They saw a brilliantly colored bird in the crown of a tree high overhead. The sun streamed past it, lighting its metallic feathers like fire.

After Gavin noted that he'd never seen a bird like it, they decided to stop and rest in the shade of the tree. Evan looked half heartedly about for some sort of fruit or berry that might be edible, there were none.

"Mushrooms?" Gavin suggested.

"They're probably poisonous," Evan said sadly.

Gavin hoisted Evan back up on Ambyr despite his protests and they continued, beginning to count their steps for boredom. The sun coursed the eastern sky, rising higher in the firmament until its rays slanted down upon the bejeweled petals of the flowers on the forest floor, like the embroidered brocade of an emperor's train.

Presently, they came to a smooth green meadow and Evan nearly fell off Ambyr in surprise.

"I say!" he exclaimed.

There were sheep grazing in the meadow, cropping the grass short, then moving on, shaking their ears against the whirring insects that hovered in the warm air. They seemed very peaceful and a lone sheepdog lay near them, scanning them with watchful eyes. Yet the sheep were some of the most stunning creatures any of them had ever seen, from their hooves to their fleece, they looked as though they could have been made of pure gold.

"How odd," Aurora added.

Ambyr seemed to be the only one of the party that was not bothered by golden sheep and he marched across the meadow and entered the forest on the other side. Almost at once, they struck a well-worn path and Gavin turned Ambyr onto it. There was light ahead and very soon, they came out of the forest to another meadow, much larger than the last.

Up a little hill above, stood a long, low cow dairy and figures were moving in and out of it. As they came closer, they saw that the figures were dwarfs, each lugging a bucket of milk to set down in the shade just outside the door.

Gavin pulled Ambyr to a halt and they stayed watching for a minute, completely unnoticed. The dwarfs had worked up quite a sweat and they seemed to be in a frightful hurry.

The dairy was very pretty. The floor was perfectly clean, there was fresh straw in each stall and even the channel was empty. The cows were perfectly elegant, fawn colored creatures with big, soft brown eyes that rolled back to look at the travelers curiously. Tails swished in a steady rhythm with the milk slopping from the buckets in the hands of the dwarfs. On the back of one of the nearer cows, a large tabby had landed neatly in the sun shaft that slanted through the window. She kneaded her place carefully, then curled her paws, blinking at the travelers with green eyes glowing like half moons.

At last, Gavin could bear it no longer.

"May I ask what you are doing?" he inquired of the nearest dwarf.

The dwarf looked up, a look of complete shock on his face, "Why, we're taking all the milk out as quickly as we can!"

"That's right," the next dwarf chimed in, "That's _exactly_ what we're doing!"

"And why are you taking the milk out?" Gavin asked, grinning.

"The cat got in," the first dwarf explained earnestly, "And we can't let him have the milk."

Gavin shook his head, puzzled, "Why don't you just take the cat out?"

"Why don't we just take the cat out?" the second Dwarf said happily.

"That's just what we're doing, isn't it?" the first Dwarf said, "Taking the milk out."

Another dwarf came out of the dairy, "Couldn't have said it better myself; taking the milk out."

Aurora laughed and Gavin shook his head again, puzzled, then turned Ambyr's head. He started, Evan was gone.

"Hang that boy!" Gavin exclaimed, turning Ambyr in a circle, "Where's has he got to this time? Did you see?" he asked, looking up at Aurora.

Aurora shrugged, "He's such a bore."

Gavin stared at her almost savagely, then jerked Ambyr's head around. Beyond the dairy, there seemed to be some sort of garden with a high green wall and Gavin lead Ambyr towards it.

~o*o~

Evan hadn't meant to disappear.

He had seen something behind the dairy and he slid off Ambyr to investigate.

It was a garden plot, all neatly furrowed. The freshly turned earth was very dark and Evan wished his garden at home had earth like that. A dwarf with a bucket and spade was burying potato quarters in one row and Evan walked over to talk to him, his feet sinking deep into the earth.

"Good morning!" Evan said.

"Right you are," the dwarf replied enthusiastically, "It _is_ a good morning!"

Evan glanced in the bucket, half wondering how filling a raw potato would be. His jaw dropped.

"Those potatoes…!" he exclaimed, "They're cooked!"

"You're right, they're cooked," the dwarf agreed.

"W-why?" Evan wondered if he was hungrier then he thought. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks.

"We figured if we cooked them first, it would save time afterwards," the dwarf said logically.

Evan backed away, then turned and ran.

He rounded the corner of the dairy and pulled up short, Gavin had disappeared.

"Hullo!" he went to the nearest dwarf, "The man that was just here, which way did he go?"

The dwarf pointed at the high green wall. Evan nodded his thanks and broke into a run.

The wall was very tall, probably about two of him high and entirely made of greenery. He walked along it some ways before he finally found an opening. He stepped inside.

There was a smooth gravel walk underfoot and more high green walls on each side. The path continued right and left. He chose the left. The path made a decided kink to the right after a bit, then there was a bit of a squiggle and when he looked back, he saw only dizzying green walls.

"I say," he said thoughtfully, "This is almost like a maze!"

He came to a place where the path went either left or right, he chose left again and after two more turnings, came to a dead end. Sighing, he retraced his steps and took the right turning.

He took another left, then a right.

"I think this _is_ a maze!" he said aloud.

"I know it is," a very dissatisfied voice came from the other side of the wall to Evan's right, "Look here, Evan, where did you run off to? I'm beginning to wonder if I should tie our wrists together."

"Sorry," Evan said, his path took a left turn, "Gavin?"

There was no answer.

"Must have gone the other way," Evan murmured.

There was another right and another retracing of steps, then a left and a right and another right.

"Look here, Ambyr," Gavin's voice filtered through the wall again, "Don't eat that stuff, it's not good for you."

"Gavin?" Evan called.

"Hello again," Gavin said cheerfully. "I have good news!"

"What?" Evan asked.

"We've found the middle!"

"I haven't yet," Evan said sadly.

"I know, I had observed," Gavin said. "Look here, Evan, if you get out, don't wait for us. Find someone who's sensible and ask where we are."

"Alright," Evan said, taking another turning. Gavin's voice faded.

He was dizzy, his feet hurt, his head was light. The maze seemed never ending. Green wall after green wall and endless perfectly straight graveled paths, on and on and on. He speculated on how many miles he'd walked.

Then suddenly, oh joy! He saw light! He ran for it, for fear it should vanish, and he hurtled into the open.

"Gavin!" he called as loud as he could, "Gavin!"

There was no reply.

He found himself standing on the edge of a perfectly flat, green lawn, the grass freshly cut. The lawn stretched to a grand, silent, timber-framed manor house with two balanced wings and many windows. There were tall silent oaks and elms artistically placed about the house and there was a straight gravel path to it, lined with curiously shaped bushes.

There was a low wall surrounding the place and the wrought iron gate was half-open. Evan crept inside.

* * *

><p><em>"curiouser and curiouser!" cried Alice.<em> ~ Lewis Carroll


	13. Coriakin

Coriakin

* * *

><p><em>Then the traveller in the dark,<br>Thanks you for your tiny spark,  
>He could not see which way to go,<br>If you did not twinkle so. _

_~ Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, _Jane Taylor

* * *

><p>It was a very quiet, sleepily sort of place and there was a soft sound of running water. Evan turned to the sound and saw that in the middle of the courtyard, there was a pump and the handle seemed to be moving of its own accord. Evan moved softly across the smooth, white-pebbled courtyard towards the arched door. There were diamond panes in the windows, glittering in the sunlight like their namesakes.<p>

Evan gently raised the doorknocker and brought it down on the plate. The knocker was wrought of bronze in the shape of a roaring lion. The craftsmanship took his breath away with its beauty; each curl of the lion's mane looked almost as if it rippled in the wind. Then he started, he could have sworn the lion blinked.

He shook his head and knocked again, louder this time.

In reply, the door, groaning softly, swung in. The morning light streamed into a long silent hallway.

"Hello?" Evan called. His voice sounded shrill and out of place in those peaceful, quiet surroundings and he was almost angry at himself at breaking the beauty of it.

He stepped over the threshold and walked slowly down the hallway. There was a soft squeak of hinges behind him and he looked back to see the door closing of its own. He shivered.

The walls were of white plaster and the rug underfoot was deep and rich. There was a diamond paned window at the far end of the hall. When he reached the window, he looked about him. To the left, through an open door was a large, dark paneled study, richly furnished. To the right the hallway turned and there was a door. Slowly, the door opened.

Evan hesitated, then went through it.

He found himself in another, dark paneled, richly furnished room. There was an inlaid spinet in the corner and brocade sofas and chairs in front of tall many tomed bookshelves. To the right was a dark stairwell. He turned towards it.

There were odd carvings around the doorframe and the rug on the stairs was deep red. It was dark, but there was light farther up.

Before he really knew what he was doing, he was ascending the stairs. They were very steep and there was a great many of them before he came to a little sort of landing with a window, and the stairway took a turn and continued up. He went on, half wondering where he was going and half wondering what had become of Gavin and Aurora.

At long last, the stairs ended, and he found himself in another long hallway. There was that same deep rug underfoot and a diamond paned window at the far end. The walls were dark paneled, carved with many strange shapes. He looked at them all with wonder, for it seemed that the more he looked the more intricate and beautiful they became. There were stories carved into the walls, stories of hunts and battles, stories of woods and meadows. Near the end of the hall, he came across one and felt he almost recognized the people in it. Then he knew he recognized them! For it was he and Gavin and Aurora! They were standing on a dock, looking at a moored vessel.

There seemed to be an odd little face carved next to this and when he looked at it, he took a step backwards and almost screamed. The face had come alive!

It stared at him with bright green eyes and a leering mouth and for a moment, he thought it might speak. But then, he leaned closer and saw that the eyeholes were really mirrors and that he had seen his own eyes reflected there.

He smiled with relief, then held his breath as a whisper drifted down the hall, almost like faint laughter.

The next door in the hallway was open and Evan, heart beating frantically, stepped inside. It seemed to be a library, with bookshelves floor to ceiling, maps on the walls and a brass telescope pointing out the window. In the middle of the room was a large desk with a thick, heavy tome laid upon it. Curious, Evan walked over to it and touched it. A queer tingling went through his fingers.

There were little locks holding the cover of the book down and once these were flipped back, Evan opened the cover. The first page was written in beautiful scrolling hand and so covered over with beautiful colors he hardly read the words.

"A book of spells," he read aloud.

Thoughtfully, he turned the page. It was thick and soft and smelled of an odd perfume.

"A spell to make Sciapods," Evan read aloud, "to be read at noon: dwarf ut monopod, duos legs ut unus, pes pro navis vel umbra."

Instantly, colored pictures that Evan was sure hadn't been there before, filled the page; very odd they were. At first, there seemed to be a lot of common, ordinary dwarfs, then strange one-legged creatures were bouncing everywhere.

"How strange," Evan murmured, turning the page. This was a spell for removing warts and the next page contained a spell for turning people into toads. Evan read on and on, page after page. He learned how to find out what other people were thinking of him, how to conjure a swarm of bees, how to make someone fall instantly in love, how to become impossibly handsome, how to make castles and ships and houses, how to make things invisible and how to make things that are invisible, visible.

He never knew afterwards how long he stood there. It could have been only a few minutes, or it could have been hours. In this place it seemed that time did not matter at all. The more he read, the less he felt like he was reading, he forgot he was standing, he even forgot where he was.

He was drawn from the book when a shadow fell across the page and he looked up to see a figure standing in the doorway.

It was an old man in strange glowing robes. His long white beard fell nearly to his feet and his eyes were deep blue and very kind. Evan could tell that he was old, very old indeed. There seemed to be such a look of wisdom in the old blue eyes that Evan felt he could grow wise just by looking into them.

"Good afternoon, my dear," the old man said, coming slowly into the room.

Evan hesitated, then bowed, "Good evening, sir." Then his words came tumbling out, "I'm very sorry for barging into your house, no one was here. We were shipwrecked, you see and then we were nearly sacrificed by natives and we got stuck in your maze-"

The old man held up his hand and smiled, "My dear child! I was expecting you!"

"Expecting me?" Evan asked, blinking.

"Yes of course!" the old man said, "Why, I've been preparing for your departure for weeks."

"My departure?" Evan asked.

"Yours, Aurora's and Gavin's. Aslan informed me that you were coming. I'm sorry I wasn't here to meet you, but Aslan never specifies time. Time does not bind him," the old man's eyes twinkled like stars, "Let me introduce myself, I am Coriakin."

"I'm honored to meet you, sir," Evan said, bowing again, then glanced up, "Are you a magician?"

"No, child, I am a star," Coriakin said, "I once danced the halls of heaven. Now I wait here until Aslan sees fit to put me back in my place."

"My goodness," Evan gasped, "You're…a…star?"

"Aye," Coriakin smiled, "But I'm not the only star you are acquainted with, my child."

"Don't tell me Aurora is a star," Evan said dryly.

"Ah, no," Coriakin laughed, "It is of Baal Devar whom I speak."

"Baal Devar is a star?" Evan asked.

"A fallen star, my child." Coriakin said, seriously.

"I…" Evan stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. "A _star_ sir? Is there a way to kill a star?"

"Baar Devar is near the end of his power," Coriakin replied, "He used the last of it putting Jadis on the Narnian throne. He has neared his last days. I believe he has aged star syndrome and is showing some depleted mental powers. I do not know if anyone can kill him, but he will die himself and will become a supernova. However, it is now that he is at his most dangerous. My child, he thinks that you are one of Jadis' confederates, as you bear some resemblance to the creature. He was trying to free you from the Duke."

"_Me?_" Evan cried, "Since when? _Free_ _me_ from the Duke?"

And for one moment, Evan wondered if Baal Devar was the only mentally instable star in the area.

"How dare he!" Evan added for good measure, "How…how _dare_ he!...sorry."

"I see you need to learn to curb your temper," Coriakin said smiling, "Tempers can get people into a world of trouble."

"Sorry," Evan said again, "I really _am _trying."

"Don't worry my dear," Coriakin patted Evan on the shoulder, "I'm sure everything will be well in the end."

"I saw Baal Devar in the woods," Evan said quietly. "I think he is here."

"He is not, my dear," Coriakin said, "The natives of this island worship darkness. They brought him on themselves. These woods are enchanted with remnants of his power. In the past, the Cuzco were a great empire; they too have neared their end."

Evan was quiet. "Is Aslan a star?" he asked.

"No, Aslan created the stars; he cannot be one of them." Coriakin replied.

Evan nodded, "He _said_ he'd make sure nothing happened to me."

"And he has," Coriakin said, smiling.

"Yes, but we were almost sacrificed by natives and we almost were eaten by a sea serpent and we almost drowned when our ship struck a reef…"

"Almost," Coriakin replied, "from what I have seen of it, he's taken care of you very well. Remember, Aslan never helps you around trouble, but he always helps you through it."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we're dead before we get back to the Lone Islands." Evan drily.

"And if you were?" Coriakin said. "You would have learned many valuable lessons. Already you are not quite the same person who put to sea in a rowboat a week ago."

Evan nodded. "I suppose I'm not. I don't know how I'll ever go back to my old life. It was so very dull with such very dull people in it."

Coriakin smiled, then glanced behind him, "Now, child, come with me to the window!"

Wonderingly, Evan followed him to one of the diamond paned windows across the library. Coriakin pushed the telescope aside and opened the window.

"Observe," Coriakin said.

Evan leant out the window and observed.

To the left, he saw the maze, looping within itself in intricate spirals. Ahead was the smooth lawn and white pebbled walkway. They lead down to the sea that sparkled in the distance.

Evan's attention was almost immediately drawn to the lawn. He saw the gold of Ambyr's coat and the scarlet of Gavin's doublet and the splash of white that was Aurora, lost amid a leaping mass of strange creatures. They looked rather like dwarfs from the waist up, but from the waist down, they only had one thick leg and a gigantic foot on which they sprang about like giant toads or grasshoppers.

"What are they?" Evan asked, aghast.

"Duffers…I call them that. They are dwarfs," Coriakin replied, "or at least they were half an hour ago. You saw some of them yourself in front of the dairy."

"How did they get like that?" Evan asked.

"You made them so," Coriakin said, smiling.

"I…oh…" Evan glanced at Coriakin, "I really didn't mean to! Is there any way to undo it?"

"Oh no, no, no," Coriakin said, shaking his head, "I rather like them that way. It fits their natures very well."

"They do seem to be a bit simple," Evan said.

"Yes, they are rather," Coriakin said. "Only yesterday I caught them washing the dishes before dinner to save time afterwards."

Evan laughed and Coriakin laughed with him.

"Well," Coriakin said, "It's high time we had lunch and talked about what you are doing next. Why don't you call Sir Gavin and Lady Aurora and tell them to meet us downstairs? I believe your voice will reach farther than mine."

Evan leaned farther out the window, "Gavin!" he shrilled, "Gavin! Lunch!"

The distant figure of Gavin looked up and waved a scarlet arm.

"Meet us downstairs!" Evan hollered.

The arm waved again.

"I don't know if they heard me," Evan said, coming back into the room.

"I believe they did," Coriakin said, "Shall we go downstairs?"

~o*o~

Gavin hadn't gotten out of the maze until he had the brilliant idea of standing on Ambyr's back. Once there, he was just tall enough to see over the maze and was chagrined to see that the opening was just at the other end of the walkway they were in. In two ticks, he was out on the wide green lawn leading to the house. He stood for a moment, listening, then turned as four dozen dwarfs came out of the entrance to the maze and surrounded him.

Gavin opened his mouth, just about to speak, when they all suddenly exploded in little flashes of light and puffs of purple smoke. When the smoke finally drifted away, very different creatures stood where the dwarfs had been.

Gavin closed his mouth with a snap and stared at them. From the head to the waist, they still looked like dwarfs, but from the waist down, they each only had one leg and a massive foot. From the looks on their faces, they were quite as stunned as he.

There was silence for half a minute.

"Mates," one of the dwarf-monopods said in a hushed voice, "We've just been uglyfied. I knew he'd do it one of these days!"

"Right you are," another said. "It was the magician beyond a doubt."

"We sure are ugly," another chimed in.

"I can hardly bare to look at us," another added. The rest agreed.

"What on earth just happened?" Aurora asked suddenly.

Gavin just shook his head incredulously.

Meanwhile, the monopods were figuring out that they couldn't walk and one by one they each tried to take a step and fell flat on their faces. They clambered to their foots again.

"Friends," Gavin said, stepping forward, "I see that you no longer have two legs, try hoping on your one."

The monopods stared at him.

Frustrated, Gavin demonstrated. Ambyr looked interested.

Slowly, the truth dawned on the monopods and in a few minutes, they were all leaping up and down on their single foot, sometimes twenty or thirty feet in one bound. It was spectacular.

"Gavin!" a shrill voice came from the house, "Gavin lunch!"

Gavin turned to see a tiny figure leaning from an upstairs window. He waved to show he understood very well. He wondered if Evan's voice would ever break.

"Meet us downstairs!" the voice called.

Gavin waved again and began to stride towards the house as the figure disappeared from view.

~o*o~

Evan followed Coriakin down the stairs. They didn't seem nearly so long and lonely with someone else. Coriakin led him through another door off the room with the spinet and Evan found himself standing in a beautifully furnished dining room. His stomach rumbled.

"Well, my dear," Coriakin said, "Do sit down, Sir Gavin and Lady Aurora will be here presently."

Almost at once, the door opened and Gavin strode in and bowed when he saw the star. Puzzled, Aurora curtseyed.

Coriakin stood and bowed, "Do sit down sir and milady; we were just going to eat lunch."

Gavin sat to Coriakin's right and Evan sat to his left and Aurora sat across from him. Coriakin closed his eyes for a moment and Evan and Gavin stared at each other across the empty table.

"Who is he?" Gavin mouthed.

Evan shrugged and Coriakin opened his eyes. Instantly, plates and platters heaped with food appeared on the table. There was roast beef and potatoes and gravy. There was a salad and peas and carrots. Evan had a mug of hot chocolate and Gavin got coffee, Aurora had lemonade. Coriakin settled for iced tea.

The food was wonderful. Neither Evan nor Gavin had eaten since a meager meal yesterday noon and they were both famished. As they ate, Coriakin explained who he was; then turned to other matters.

"I assume you will be wanting to sail to the Lone Islands as soon as possible and I have prepared for your journey," Coriakin said, sipping his ice tea.

"How do you mean, sir?" Gavin asked.

"You'll see in the morning," Coriakin said. "By the way, your horse is already on board."

"On board?" Gavin asked.

"Yes, what do you say we finish off with ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Gavin asked, bewildered.

* * *

><p>AN: You all saw Coriakin coming of course, I couldn't have expected anything else...ah well. At least I have some surprises in store for you still. :)


	14. Up Sails

Up Sails

* * *

><p><em>There is nothing – absolutely nothing – half so much worth doing as simply messing about in boats.<em>

_~ The Wind in the Willows, _Kenneth Grahame

* * *

><p>That night, Evan got to sleep in a real bed again. It was wonderful. To make matters even better, there was a little toggle on the wall that magically turned lights on around the room and there was an adjoining room with a bathtub in it that magically filled with water when one turned the right knobs. It was wonderful to be clean again.<p>

He spent a dreamless night and woke early enough the next morning to lean out of the window and watch the sunrise over the ocean in the distance. Presently, he turned to where he had piled his clothes on a chair the night before and had them on in record time. Downstairs, the house was very silent and empty and as he walked past the front door, it opened. Curious, he went out into the courtyard. He saw three tiny figures near the end of the lawn surrounded by a swarm of specs hopping up and down like fleas. Evan broke into a run to reach them.

When he reached Gavin, Aurora and Coriakin, they were standing on a high grassy dike overlooking the sea and a small two masted vessel moored to a wharf.

"Her name is the _Lion_," Coriakin was saying, "I had her ready for you last week. Your horse is already aboard and I have provided charts and a sextant and compass. I trust you won't find her too large to manage."

Gavin only gaped.

"I don't really know how to sail," Evan pointed out, coming to stand next to Gavin. The ship, though very small compared to the bark, seemed far too large for just the three of them.

"You'll learn before we're through," Gavin said grinning, then turned to Coriakin, "I really don't know how to thank you, sir."

"Oh don't thank me, thank Aslan, it was he who specified her size," Coriakin said. "Anyway, I don't really want to be bothered by Baal Devar, myself."

"I won't do it!" Aurora spoke for the first time, her face white. "What if it sinks?"

"She's not going to sink," Gavin said reassuringly, "You won't have to lift a finger. Evan and I will sail her."

Evan looked uncertain.

"Well," Coriakin said. "When you've learned the ropes, come back for breakfast, I'll be waiting for you."

With that, he turned and walked back across the lawn. The monopods remained, hoping up and down just on the bank.

They seemed to be having an argument.

"I tell you, he said we're duffers," one of them said, bouncing up and down.

"Right you are," the others agreed, "You never said a truer word."

"Properly, you're monopods," Evan said, wanting to enlighten them.

"That's what he says," The first said, "Dufferpods."

"No, _monopods_!" Evan exclaimed.

"Exactly right," the others agreed, "Dufflepuds!"

Evan stamped his foot, "They'll _never_ learn!"

Gavin completely ignored him; he had eyes only for the ship.

"Well, this will be fun!" Gavin said, sliding down the bank and striding out on the wharf. He turned to look at Evan eagerly, "let's go aboard and learn the ropes like he says."

Evan followed hesitantly. The closer he got, the bigger the _Lion_ seemed. She was nearly fifty feet long and beautifully made. Her bow rails curved to a gilded lion as a figurehead and her sides were smoothly varnished wood. Gavin made a peer-head jump and landed amidships; Evan followed and stared up at the two towering masts. Aurora refused to leave the dock and stood staring at the ship as if it were about to swallow her whole.

"How on earth are we ever going to manage this?" Evan asked, "It's hopeless! She's too big!"

Gavin looked up too, "she's a schooner. The only real trouble will be getting her sails set, that much canvas can be very heavy."

Gavin made his way forward, his eyes running along the rigging, then came back again to the mainmast. There were the halyards for the mainsail, he fingered the boom vang and looked up at the pennant streaming from the masthead.

He slid the loops of the throat halyard off the mast cleat and swung down on it. The gaff lifted slightly. Thoughtfully, he belayed it again, then gestured for Evan to follow him to the other side of the mast.

"The end of the gaff nearest the mast is called the throat, the other end is the peak," Gavin explained, loosening the peak halyard, "I want you to haul on the peak while I hoist at the throat."

Evan took the halyard in his hands and waited until Gavin had gotten around the mast and cast off the throat halyard.

"Right," Gavin said, "Heave!"

They hauled in unison, the parrel bead rattling as the gaff jaws traveled up the mast, followed by a parade of mast hoops. The heavy sail straightened out, then stretched between the gaff and boom, a great creamy white expanse that flapped listlessly in the wind, the reef points dancing.

Gavin swigged down on the throat halyard, belayed it, then did the same for the peak. The mainsail was set.

"I still don't think it will work," Evan said. "I don't know two things about sailing."

"What's the first thing you know?" Gavin asked.

"Um…the wind blows the sails and the ship moves forward," Evan said.

"That's all you need to know about sailing," Gavin said, "and what you don't know, you'll learn in a hurry."

Gavin climbed out on the bowsprit and experimented with the jib and staysail until he felt he knew them fairly well. He decided against setting the square topsails.

"We won't use them anyway," he said. "It will need more than two of us to handle them. That's why square rigged ships need such a big crew, while schooners don't. Fore and aft sails are a dream to handle."

Evan thought not, but he didn't say anything.

"I just hope we don't run into a storm," Gavin said grinned. "I don't think the two of us could ever get those sails reefed. Or at least not very easily."

There was a moment of silence as Gavin looked with pleasure at the expanse of sail that rippled above their heads, swinging listlessly. Then he glanced shore side where Aurora was standing on the dike, looking down at them, her fair hair streaming in the wind.

"You're going to have to be a man for this voyage at least," Gavin said, "That will mean keeping regular watches. It'll only be the two of us. I doubt we'll get any help from her, she doesn't strike me as the type."

"I'm not complaining," Evan said grinning and suddenly felt sorry for Aurora. She'd never know what it was like to be a boy.

"Now what?" Evan asked.

"Let's lower that sail, then I'll teach you how to sail!" Gavin said grinning. Lowering the sail was considerably easier than raising it and presently they were loosely stowing the canvass against the boom. When they were done, Gavin gestured to Evan and Evan followed Gavin obediently to the quarterdeck; it was a very small quarterdeck, only about six inches higher than the rest of the deck. Gavin went to the transom and leaned over the stern.

"What are we looking at?" Evan asked, leaning with him.

Gavin pointed down.

Evan saw a small dinghy towing behind the _Lion, _about fourteen feet long, with mast and sail in her. Evan brightened.

"You mean we could sail the little boat first?"

"Exactly!" Gavin said, he reached forward and cast off the painter (rope) of the dinghy and towed her alongside, where steps had been fashioned in the side of the schooner.

Gavin dropped into the boat, "I'm going to ground her on the beach, meet me there."

Evan nodded, then jumped back on the wharf. Aurora still stood on the dock, more dazzling than ever, her platinum blonde hair falling in rolling waves down her back.

"We're going to learn how to sail," Evan informed her.

"We're not really going to sail on that thing?" Aurora asked.

"You can stay behind if you'd like," Evan called, then jumped down about six feet to the white sand of the beach. Instantly every dufflepud in the area jumped down off the dike onto the beach, scattering sand everywhere.

Gavin beached a moment later and shipped the oars. He pulled off his boots, stepped into the water and pulled the boat's bow farther up the beach. Then he took the mast and sail out of her and laid them on the sand to figure out the rig.

"Lateen rig," he said thoughtfully, "She has a yard instead of a gaff."

Evan didn't even pretend to understand. The dufflepuds crowded around and Gavin looked up at them, bemused.

"I bet you'd float on the water, if you tried," Gavin suggested.

"Water's powerful wet," one said suspiciously.

"Why don't you try it," Gavin said. "I'll pull you out if you sink."

The dufflepuds looked at each other, than at the water. One young one finally got enough courage and bounded into the water. There was a tremendous splash and the dufflepud was bobbing on the waves.

Gavin pulled one of the oars out of the boat and handed it to him, "try paddling," he suggested.

The dufflepud plied his oar like a paddle and whizzed across the harbor and back. Among the other dufflepuds, there was a general stampede for the other oar. One got it and sped out after the first dufflepud.

Grinning, Gavin stepped the mast in the dinghy, then hoisted the sail.

"Hey you!" Gavin called to the two dufflepuds, "We need our oars back!"

Grudgingly, the dufflepuds turned the oars over to Gavin, then all four dozen of them leaped over the bank and disappeared from view.

"Right," Gavin said, nodding to Evan, "hop in."

Evan pulled off his shoes and left them next to Gavin's boots. Then he waded into the water and climbed into the boat. When he was seated, Gavin pushed the boat off and climbed in himself. There was a bit of a jumble as Gavin made his way to the stern thwart next to the tiller and Evan settled on the middle thwart.

"All right," Gavin said, "This is the sheet-" he picked up the rope attached to the end of the boom, then patted the wooden post sticking inboard in the stern, "And this is the tiller. Now, there are several ways of trimming the sail. You can go anywhere from running before the wind, that is, having it dead aft, or you can sail close to the wind. The closest angle you can have the wind to your sail is a forty-five degree angle…"

Gavin was an excellent teacher and Evan listened with every fiber. At first he didn't pretend to understand half of what Gavin was saying, but as Gavin went on, it became more clear to him. At last, he found _himself_ at the tiller, clutching the sheet with one hand and staring open mouthed at the sail, lest it should 'luff'.

After about half an hour of instruction, Gavin had Evan beach the dinghy on the beach and he climbed out. Evan was about to follow.

"No," Gavin said, "You're going out by yourself now."

Evan glanced out at the smooth harbor, then back at Gavin, "Well, I suppose I could row back if anything goes wrong."

Grinning, Gavin took the oars out of the boat, then pushed her off.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Evan exclaimed. "I'll never forgive you!"

Evan set himself to sailing. There was something wonderful about it, it was an art, uplifting, beautiful. The sound of the water under the forefoot excited him; the feeling that he somehow had harnessed the wind uplifted him.

He saw Gavin standing on the beach, watching. Evan knew Gavin was proud of his work. Aurora was talking; he could see her mouth moving.

It was about that time that fifty dufflepuds appeared over the dike and leaped into the water with a tremendous splash – Gavin and Aurora momentarily disappeared behind the spray. Each dufflepud had fashioned himself a rude paddle and almost at once, they set themselves to paddling races around and around Evan in the dinghy.

In order to avoid them, Evan had to constantly change course and trim the sail. It was, Gavin said afterwards, some of the best training he could have received.

At last, Evan grew tired of it and set his course to the beach, hotly followed by dufflepuds. He saw that Gavin was sitting down now, with something white stretched out on his lap.

"What on earth are you doing?" Evan asked the moment the dinghy beached. He got out and hauled her father up.

"Charting our course," Gavin said. "I think we'll be ready to leave right after breakfast."

"_What_ about breakfast?" Evan asked. "I'm completely starving."

"Wait," Aurora said.

They both looked at her.

"I'd like to learn how to sail too," she said shyly.

"Excellent," Gavin said, grinning, "Evan can teach you. There is no better way of learning then teaching someone else."

Aurora made a face.

~o*o~

Breakfast was served by the dufflepuds. It was rather unnerving, because they were constantly bumping into each other, or dumping the breakfast everywhere. For a little while, nothing would convince them not to jump over the table. Once, two of them hit in midair directly over the table. It made a horrible crash.

In the end, less breakfast went into Gavin, Aurora and Evan than on the floor.

Coriakin closed his eyes, "Aslan, grant me patience."

~o*o~

It was about ten o'clock when they – dufflepuds, Coriakin, Aurora, Gavin and Evan – all went back down to the wharf.

"The Lion's speed to you all. My island comes and goes in this world, it is not chained and moves freely through the sea. You will reach your destination very soon." Coriakin said, "I will also tell you this, the weather will be holding true for a while. You should fear no storms."

"Thank goodness for that," Evan said, "and thank you for your hospitality, it's been…very interesting."

"Yes," Aurora said, "You have been very kind to us. Thank you."

"Right," Gavin said, "you go aboard while I cast off the warps."

Evan leaped aboard, followed by Aurora and they stood waiting while Gavin cast off the stern warp, coiled it and threw it to Evan. The stern began to drift away from the wharf while Gavin cast off the forward warp and took a flying leap to the bow of the _Lion_.

"Right, we've got to hoist the sails," Gavin said, coming aft, "Just like we did before."

In six minutes, both main and foresail were set and Evan found himself at the tiller.

"Just steer for that open water over there," Gavin said, hauling in the main sheet, "I'll do the rest."

"I can do something," Aurora said.

"No need milady," Gavin said.

A gentle wind caught the sails and the _Lion_ heeled over. Gavin was forward, setting the headsails to balance her. Then he was coming aft again.

"Take the tiller," Evan said.

"No, you're doing fine," Gavin grinned encouragingly.

Evan glanced behind himself, the wharf was already distant and he saw the tiny figure of Coriakin raise an arm in farewell. The dufflepuds were hopping up and down, they seemed to have forgotten their paddles.

Evan looked back to his steering. A stronger wind caught the sails and the sound of water at the _Lion'_s forefoot came laughing over the sound of the wind. He could feel the tremor of the ship through the tiller, it was wonderful, wonderful.

Gavin was standing amidships, head thrown back, the wind ruffling his brown-gold hair.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said, looking back at Evan.

Evan nodded mutely. They were rounding a point of land now, keeping to the deep blue water in the channel. They were in the open sea.

"We'll have to come about now and set our course," Gavin said. "It will be just like coming about in the dinghy. Bring her around gently, I'll do the rest."

Evan gulped and watched while Gavin went forward.

"Whenever you're ready!" Gavin called.

Evan swallowed, "Ready about!" he called, put the helm over and the bowsprit moved across the horizon. Gavin was casting off the starboard sheets on the jibs and belaying the port ones. He came aft again.

"Our course is south-south-west," he said.

Evan glanced at the compass where it was set in the binnacle and moved the tiller slightly until the needle pointed roughly south-south-west.

"Good," Gavin said, "Don't try to keep her right on; you'll just wear yourself out. Are there any lighthouses on the Lone Islands?"

"Yes, some," Evan said, "Mostly on Felimath because of the reefs."

"Good," Gavin said, "I'm estimating we'll see them sometime tomorrow morning. Carry on; I'm going below to see how Ambyr is."

Evan panicked, he didn't want to be on deck alone, "no, don't, I'll go, you take the tiller. Or-or send Aurora."

"It'll be good practice," Gavin said, grinning.

He turned and started below.

"Gavin!" Evan cried.

Gavin waved a hand.

"I'm going to strangle you when we reach land!" Evan called after him as he descended the companion way.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know, I'm absolutely crazy about boats, aren't I?

For anyone interested, the _Lion_ (Schooner) is based on two historical ships, HMS S_ultana_ and HMS _Pickle,_ the ship that brought the news of Nelson's death from Trafalgar. Both have modern sailing replicas if you want to know what the _Lion_ looks like.

As usual, reviews are extremely welcome!

~Psyche


	15. Beyond the Sea

Beyond the Sea

* * *

><p><em>Up aloft amid the rigging<em>

_Blows the loud exulting gale_

_Like a bird's wide out-streached pinions_

_Spreads on high each swelling sail_

_And the wild waves cleft behind us_

_Seem to murmur as they flow_

_There are loving hearts that wait you_

_In the land to which you go_

_~ Rolling Home, _Old Sea Shanty

* * *

><p>They sped on, mile after endless mile over blue trackless ocean under perfect blue sky, diving over the rising ocean swell that seemed to make even the <em>Lion<em> look tiny. Spray dashed over her bow and fell in glittering drops back in the ocean. When Gavin had come topsides again, he had the Narnian flag in his hand and presently, he sent it up its halyards until the wind had caught it and sent it rippling, its gold fringe dancing.

"That Lion follows me everywhere I go," Evan said quietly, watching that red lion stretch rampant across the green field of the flag.

Evan never tired of steering. As the wind freshened, it required his whole weight on the tiller to steer her and Gavin showed him the use of the tiller lines. Aurora spent her time in the bow, caught by the unbelievable beauty of the ocean swells under the deep blue sky. Her hair caught the wind and danced and when she looked back, her blue eyes were sparkling.

Around one o' clock, Evan gave up the tiller. He felt very cramped from standing at the tiller hour after hour and he walked around the deck, looking at all the ropes and trying to remember their names.

"You know," Gavin said, "you _could_ go below and rustle up some grub. The galley's in the bow," he added helpfully.

"Right," Evan said, then climbed below.

It was larger below then he expected it to be. There was a large space between the fore and main masts, about twenty feet long and fifteen feet wide. He could see the white painted ribs of the ship, bolted to the planking and the knees that held up the deck. To the stern was a door he assumed lead to the great cabin and to the bow was another door, presumably to the galley.

Ambyr stood calmly in a makeshift stall between the mainmast and the extension of the windlass and there was an overpowering smell of horse and hay below decks.

"Hello old boy," Evan said, rubbing Ambyr's forehead.

Ambyr nickered amiably and Evan caught sight of Gavin's shield, propped against the hull. Beside it was a helmet with a red plume, some other odd armor and a roll of chainmail. There was a saddle and bridle on the other side.

Evan gave Ambyr one last scratch, then strode to the galley and went inside. It was very small, only about seven feet long. There was a small galley stove in the bows and there were bins of foods such as potatoes, onions, oranges and dried peas and beans and a ham hanging from the ceiling.

Evan lit the stove with a flint and iron hanging on a peg and proceeded to invent something for lunch. He decided on coffee, sandwiches and oranges. He ate his, then brought Aurora's and Gavin's up and took the tiller while Gavin ate.

Gavin took the tiller again and Evan wandered about a bit more. He stared up at the swaying masts, then turned to Gavin.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Evan exclaimed. "There's armor below decks, I saw it."

"Yes," Gavin said, "I rather think Coriakin is a generous host."

Evan snorted, then stared out to sea. Suddenly, he glanced back at Gavin.

"Would it be all right if I went aloft?" he asked hopefully.

Gavin shrugged, "Just don't fall overboard; I'd have a job getting you out again."

Evan grinned, then climbed up on the bulwarks and swung around the ratlines. The next moment he was climbing up the crude rope ladder. He glanced back at the churning ocean in the wake of the schooner, then up on the swaying masts. It seemed forever before he reached the maintop and got a leg over it, hugging the mast. The deck tilted far below him, Aurora and Gavin looked somehow odd from the top, the bowsprit stuck into space at rakish angle.

The sea spread out before him, on and on, beautiful deep blue. He could see where the sea met the sky in a complete circle around him. It made him feel very small and lonely. A lone albatross soared overhead and circled once, calling its long keening cry. Then it beat away to a fine silhouette in the distance and finally vanished.

At last, with a sigh, Evan swung out on the ratlines again and climbed down.

~o*o~

It was about five o'clock that Evan took the tiller again.

He preferred to haul on the tiller rather than the tiller rope. He liked to throw his whole weight into it and hear the gurgle and splash of the water curling around the rudder and eddying in the wake.

It was about six-thirty when the main boom suddenly crashed overhead and brought up with a sickening jerk. Gavin, who had been lying on the main hatch, staring at the sky, was on his feet in a moment and racing aft.

"What's happened?" Evan exclaimed.

"I'm an idiot, I should have been watching. Wind's changed," Gavin said, letting out the main sheet, "It's dead aft. She'll be sailing goose winged now," he went forward to the foresail and let out the sheet.

"Goose winged?" Evan asked.

"Yes," Gavin said, coming aft again, "see how the main sail is set to starboard and the foresail is set to port? That's called 'goose winged'."

Evan looked up at the great expanse of sail spread before him. They did look like great, white wings, spread on either side of the ship.

"Look at the sky," Aurora said, pointing. "I'm named for it."

The sky was beginning to resemble a watercolor painting, so beautifully hued it looked almost otherworldly. The clouds were delicate white things, tinged by soft pink and yellow and the sky looked like the inside of an aquamarine. To the right, the sun was blindingly bright as it began to sink towards the horizon.

"I've heard," Gavin said, staring to port, his hands on the rail, "That the sun is a great golden disk, carried in a chariot drawn by four fiery horses."

Evan glanced from the compass up at the sky and back again, "well, we can say we've met a star. I wonder what he was like in all his glory?"

"Too bright to look at, I would imagine," Gavin said, turning from the rail.

"Who is this Baal Devar, anyway?" Aurora asked, "No one's told me yet."

Evan told her as simply as he could.

"She always was very plain," Aurora commented.

Evan stared at the sea while Aurora and Gavin talked about Cair Paravel.

"I've always wanted to see it," Aurora said.

"Perhaps you will someday," Sir Gavin said, smiling, "I'm sure Queen Susan would be delighted to have you."

"What's Queen Susan like?" Aurora asked. "I've heard she's the most beautiful creature in the world."

"Well," Gavin said thoughtfully, "she's very pretty, but I don't think she's the most beautiful creature in the world."

"I think it would be lovely to be Queen of somewhere," Aurora said thoughtfully. "You could go anywhere, do anything."

"My dear lady," Gavin said, "Being king or queen of somewhere is more of a curse then a boon. I can promise you that any really good king would far rather be something else."

Time passed slowly. The sun sank lower in the horizon, the clouds were washed with red and the sky turned lavender, then crimson. There was a long path of golden water where the sun was and the _Lion_ seemed to be in the center of it. The sails turned to cloth of gold, the rigging to gold wires, the three figures on the quarterdeck were cast in gold.

"Red skies at night, sailors delight," Evan quoted the verse Gavin had taught him just four days ago, though it seemed four years.

~o*o~

Evan jerked. Strong hands were lifting him and propping him against a stanchion. He opened his mouth and tried to say something, but only a moan came out.

"You fell asleep at the helm, old man. We nearly had a jibe there," Gavin's voice filtered through the darkness. "Why don't you go below and try to get some sleep?"

Evan half struggled to his feet and stumbled off the quarterdeck.

"You sure you won't need me?" At least he'd meant to say that, but his words had all rolled over each other and fallen over.

"You go below," Gavin said out of the darkness.

Evan looked around once. The moon had risen, like white gold, shining towards him across the black water. He remembered the moonrise, he had been steering since five. Gavin had been talking to him, telling him about a jousting tournament where he had accidently won the hand of a lord's daughter. It had been a rather unpleasant situation and rather knotty to untangle.

Evan turned and fumbled down the companionway, swayed for a moment at the bottom, then stared around himself. There was the door of the great cabin. Aurora had gone to bed hours ago.

He felt his way through the darkness and found Ambyr. Weary beyond believe, he sank into the straw and was asleep.

~o*o~

Evan woke with the glow of the sun, low on the eastern horizon, filtering through the grating overhead. He sat up and stared through the grating. The moon was still up, but the sky was turning pale silvery purple.

He looked around and caught sight of a clock on the wall, five thirty. A surge of guilt went through him, Gavin had been steering since eleven. That was almost seven hours through the night.

Evan rolled to his feet and started up the companionway to the main deck.

"Good morning!" Evan said brightly. Gavin nodded to him.

"I can see a lighthouse," Gavin said wearily.

Evan glanced over the bow and saw a yellow glow on the horizon.

"Look here," Evan said, coming on the quarterdeck, "I'll steer."

Gavin turned over the tiller without a protest and went to sit with his back to the rail, "I'll not go to sleep," He said slowly. A moment later he added, "Wake me up if anything happens."

Evan did not reply, but the next time he glanced at Gavin, he had put his head on his knees and was asleep.

Evan kept his eyes on the glow of the lighthouse on the horizon and sailed on and on. It was a constant rhythm, almost as regular as breathing. He met her as she yawed, listened to the steady sound of waves rolling past, watched the bowsprit paint circles on the sky. He heard Gavin's breathing, heard the snap of the pennant as it streamed directly forward and heard the steady tap, tap, tap of the main throat halyard, bouncing against the mast.

He felt he had the ship to himself, it made him feel proud, responsible. On the Lone Islands, he had never had a responsibility. In joy, he burst into trilling song, then stopped and glanced at Gavin guiltily, but Gavin had not stirred.

The schooner dashed on, rising and falling on the oncoming sea. The sun was beginning to rise, casting the ship in gold, very much like sunset last night. There were no red skies, Evan was pleased to see.

The light from the lighthouse on the horizon was beginning to fade and sea gulls were dashing across the sky overhead and screaming to each other in happy discordance. Evan broke into song again, completely forgetting about Gavin;

"_I dreamt that I dwelt in marble halls,_

_With vassals and serfs at my side,_

_And of all who assembled within those walls,_

_That I was the hope and the pride._"

The clouds were blowing overhead, Evan could see them moving, streaming like silk scarves.

"_I had riches too great to count, could boast_

_Of a high ancestral name;_

_But I also dreamt, which pleased me most,_

_That you lov'd me still the same... _

_That you lov'd me, you lov'd me still the same,_

_That you lov'd me, you lov'd me still the same_," Evan added.

"Sorry," Gavin muttered in his sleep.

"_I dreamt that suitors sought my hand;_

_That knights upon bended knee,_

_And with vows no maiden heart could withstand,_

_They pledg'd their faith to me;_"

Evan broke off, for a moment, he thought he saw something on the horizon. Just mist perhaps.

"_And I dreamt that one of that noble host_

_Came forth my hand to claim._

_But I also dreamt, which charmed me most,_

_That you lov'd me still the same... _

_That you lov'd me, you lov'd me still the same,_

_That you lov'd me, you lov'd me still the same_."

Evan had heard a gypsy girl sing that song while she sold her wears. Thoughtfully, he brought the tiller over a little and the compass needle went back to its old place. Better not sing, just steer.

~o*o~

"_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_somewhere waiting for me_

_my love stands on golden sands_

_and watches the ships that go sailin'_"

Four hours later, Evan was singing again. He could see a thin vertical line on the horizon, the pharos. The Lone Islands were in sight at last. It was a wonderful feeling, but followed by dread. He glanced at Gavin where he slept at the rail and half wondered if he would be alive after tomorrow. He had been filled with such hope in Narnia, but now, with the Lone Island so close, visions of Baal Devar swarmed into his head. Could Gavin possibly defeat such a monster?

He faltered and continued on;

"_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_she's there watching for me_

_If I could fly like birds on high_

_then straight to her arms _

_I'd go sailin'_"

Queen Lucy had been certain Gavin could defeat the dragon, but Queen Lucy was only a girl. How could she possibly know?

"_It's far beyond the stars_

_it's near beyond the moon_

_I know beyond a doubt_

_my heart will lead me there soon_."

Hang it all, he thought resentfully to himself, he had decided almost before he left not to like the champion that he found. It would almost certainly end in disaster. But despite everything, he rather _liked_ Gavin. No, he _did _like Gavin, very much. He was just such a nice, steady sort of person. He felt the world was a better place _with _him, not without him.

"_We'll meet beyond the shore_

_we'll kiss just as before_

_Happy we'll be beyond the sea_

_and never again I'll go sailin_'"

A seagull dipped alongside; skimmed the waves and looped into the air clutching a flopping fish. Evan's hands were cold. He glanced up at the pennant at the masthead, perhaps the wind was shifting, perhaps it wasn't. He didn't want to try jibing by himself.

"_I know beyond a doubt_

_my heart will lead me there soon_

_We'll meet beyond the shore_

_We'll kiss just as before_

_Happy we'll be beyond the sea_

_and never again I'll go sailin'_"

"Ever thought of joining a boys' choir?"

Evan jumped and glanced at Gavin. He was awake and grinning.

"No, never," Evan said, startled, then added, "I-I never liked the idea."

Gavin shrugged and climbed to his feet, "Wind's shifting."

Gavin hauled in the mainsheet, pulled the tiller a little so the foresail jibed, then went forward and pulled in the foresheet. Now both sails were on the same tack.

"Can see the lighthouse now," Gavin said, coming aft, "I think I'll go aloft and see if I can spot land."

Evan nodded and Gavin swung up the ratlines. Evan glanced at the compass.

"Land ho!" Gavin called.

"I never doubted it!" Evan called back.

Gavin threw his legs around a shroud and came sliding down, hand over hand. He hit the deck with a thump.

"I'm guessing we'll make land in two hours," Gavin said, leaning over the bulwarks, daring the land to be visible.

"How about grub?" Evan said, then grinned. "The galley's in the bow."

* * *

><p>AN: since I'm not much of a poet, the two song that Evan sings are not mine. _I dreamt that I dwelt in marble halls _was from _The Bohemian Girl_, an 1843 opera by Michael William Balfe, with lyrics by Alfred Bunn. _Somewhere Beyond the Sea _is a 1946 pop song by Charles Trenet and Jack Lawrence. I apologize that they are not Narnian, but sung by the Celtic Woman, they sure sound it.

~Psyche

PS: Don't worry, something interesting will happen in the next chapter. :)


	16. The Lion

The Lion

* * *

><p><em>The lion would not leave her desolate, but went with her as a strong guard and as a faithful companion. When she slept he kept watch, and when she waked he waited diligently, ready to help her in any way he could. <em>

_~ Una and the Lion _from_ The Faery Queen, _Edmund Spencer

* * *

><p>It was about half an hour later that Evan sat cross-legged on deck, a sandwich in one hand, a mug of coffee in the other. The sandwich had been heavily slathered with onions, horseradish and mustard on roast beef, the coffee was so thick it almost had to be eaten with a spoon. Gavin, Evan thought with displeasure, seemed to be a firm believer in all or nothing.<p>

He could see land now, it was the same color as the sky and so misty it almost seemed to be clouds, very low on the horizon. It was beautiful, like a blue stencil done on lighter blue paper.

He blew carefully, trying to cool his burning mouth. He had never liked horseradish. He sipped more of the coffee; it was still too hot and unbearably bitter. It would probably keep him awake for a week.

"You can almost live on this stuff," Evan commented, staring into the black depths.

"I did once," Gavin said blithely, "Went a whole day on a handful of coffee grounds."

"How horrible," Evan said quietly.

They could see the pharos very clearly now. It was tall, made of red stone with a huge lantern set on top. Hills were spreading up to the sky and they could actually see trees on shore, though still very small.

"I'm assuming that's Felimath," Gavin said.

"Yes," Evan said, "Doorn is directly behind it and Avra is a little to the right. The city of Narrowhavan is on Doorn, in the channel."

"Do they do a fairly good job of marking shallow water and rocks?"

"Yes, very good," Evan said, "Trading vessels are in and out of Narrowhaven all the time, or at least they used to be."

Evan took another bite of his sandwich. Horseradish wasn't _so_ bad. It was just a bit _unpleasant. _He leaned over the bulwarks and watched the ocean rush by, laced by streamers of white foam. He sighed, sailing was wonderful, a little like riding a horse, he thought, only he hadn't ridden much to know. Horses have a wild, untamed beauty and sailboats have the same beauty in a way. It was breathtaking, something to make your heart twist within you.

"Good morning!" Evan looked around to see Aurora's golden head showing above the companionway. A moment later and she was on deck.

"Good morning!" Gavin called back. "Have a good sleep?"

"Very good, thank you," Aurora said, then paused, "Are those the Lone Islands?"

"They are," Gavin said, smiling, "We will soon have you back home again."

"I'm very indebted to you, sir," Aurora said. "I can never thank you enough."

_Oh, stow it, _Evan thought, then looked back out to sea. Land was very near now; he could see houses and orderly groves of grape vines. Farther on were more houses, tumbled in heaps and blackened by fire.

Gavin was calling him and he downed the last of his sandwich and went aft. He left the mug of coffee where it sat.

"I need you to take the tiller," Gavin said, "See that buoy?"

Evan took the tiller and looked where Gavin pointed. He saw something that looked rather like a green painted wooden box, bobbing on the water.

"I see it," he replied.

"If they are marked here the same as in Narnia, green buoys are left to starboard, red are left to port," Gavin said. "Steer due south, that should clear it."

Evan complied and Gavin hauled in all the sheets. They were sailing close hauled now, heeling sharply over.

"There's Avra!" Aurora exclaimed, "You can just see it!"

The line of land before them parted in the middle and the closer part turned into an island.

"And there's another buoy," Gavin said. "Red again,"

"What should I do?" Evan asked.

"Nothing, we'll clear it with room to spare."

The _Lion_ ran on, the water at her forefoot chuckling merrily. A point of Felimath rose to port and Doorn became visible beyond it. The channel was opening up slowly, blue water all the way.

"We'll be coming about now," Gavin said, "Whenever you're ready, sail south- southeast."

"Right," Evan took a breath, "Ready about!"

He put the helm over and the main and foresail crossed overhead, bringing up with a jerk. He watched the compass needle swing…south, southeast by east, south-southeast. Gavin hauled in the main sheet, then went forward to do the same for the foresail and headsails. They were entering the channel, Felimath was to port, Doorn to starboard, Avra to stern.

Gavin was pleased to see how deep the channel was, it was very deep blue, almost black, not golden as water usually is over a sandbar. The _Lion _had a shallow draft, but that was because she was so small. He didn't want to risk her in shallow water.

Aurora was staring over the bulwarks, straining for a glimpse of the Duke's castle. Narrowhaven was in sight, a dense group of houses and wharves. For a moment, she felt that there was something odd, then realized that there were no tall ships anchored in the harbor or tied up to the wharves.

"We're going to have to change course," Gavin was saying to Evan, "Due south, when you're ready."

Evan put the helm over and Gavin let out the sheets. The foresail crossed over on its own and they were sailing goose winged again.

"Are we going to drop anchor somewhere out here and row the dingy in?" Evan asked.

"No," Gavin said, the wind ruffling his hair, "We're going to tie up at one of the wharves. It is the only way to get Ambyr out."

"One of the wharves?" Evan squeaked. Horrible images of the _Lion _grounding, the _Lion _striking the wharf, breaking up, "I don't think-"

"Oh, you'll do fine," Gavin said encouragingly, "it will be a wiz, especially with no ships within miles. There's no way you can go wrong. I'll be doing all the heavy work, anyway. Just steer for a dock."

The _Lion_ hurried on, the spray flying from her bows. Evan watched the approaching shore with mounting anxiety and Gavin began to whistle.

"What tune is that?" Evan asked.

"Spanish Ladies," Gavin said cheerfully.

"Oh."

"You wouldn't know it," Gavin explained.

"Oh."

"Look here," Gavin said. "It won't be so bad. We've been through an awful lot –sea serpents, killer storms, savage natives, dufflepuds – you can't let a simple docking bother you."

"I'm not just worried about docking," Evan sighed.

"What? The dragon?"

Evan nodded.

"Oh, don't let a little thing like that bother you!" Gavin laughed.

Evan glared balefully at Gavin as the latter burst into song.

"_Farewell and adieu to you, Spanish Ladies,_

_Farewell and adieu to you, ladies of Spain;_

_For we've received orders for to sail for ole England,_

_But we hope in a short time to see you again._

_We will rant and we'll roar like true British sailors,_

_We'll rant and we'll roar all on the salt sea._

_Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England;_

_From Ushant to Scilly is thirty five leagues!_"

It was an odd tune, almost sad, yet noble. Very like the sea. Evan found himself humming along. He didn't pretend to know what 'Spanish' ladies were; he hoped it wasn't something crude. He wondered if 'British' meant the same thing.

Still singing, Gavin went forward and began to lower the main sail in time to the song. The _Lion _lost way. The dock was still a hundred yards away.

"_We hove our ship to with the wind from sou'west, boys_

_We hove our ship to, deep soundings to take;_

_'Twas forty-five fathoms, with a white sandy bottom,_

_So we squared our main yard and up channel did make._

_We will rant and we'll roar like true British sailors,_

_We'll rant and we'll roar all on the salt sea._

_Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England;_

_From Ushant to Scilly is thirty five leagues._"

Gavin was lowering the foresail. The _Lion_ was moving only under her headsails. Evan was steering a course he hoped would lay them alongside one of the wharves. Nervously, he sang the refrain with Gavin, then hummed along as Gavin sang the next line.

"_The first land we sighted was called the Dodman,_

_Next Rame Head off Plymouth, off Portsmouth the Wight;_

_We sailed by Beachy, by Fairlight and Dover,_

_And then we bore up for the South Foreland light._

_We will rant and we'll roar like true British sailors,_

_We'll rant and we'll roar all on the salt sea._

_Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England;_

_From Ushant to Scilly is thirty five leagues._"

Gavin was standing at the bow letting fly the staysail and jib sheets. The dock was very near, now gliding past. The _Lion_ was drifting. Evan could still hear Gavin's voice clearly.

"_Then the signal was made for the grand fleet to anchor,_

_And all in the Downs that night for to lie;_

_Let go your shank painter, let go your cat stopper!_

_Haul up your clewgarnets, let tacks and sheets fly!"_

"_We will rant and we'll roar like true British sailors,_

_We'll rant and we'll roar all on the salt sea._

_Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England;_

_From Ushant to Scilly is thirty five leagues._"

The _Lion_ was moving very slowly alongside the wharf. A moment later, Gavin was leaping from the bows to the dock and making fast. He was running aft and Evan let go of the tiller, grabbed up the coiled stern warp and threw it to him. Gavin made fast, then stepped back.

"_Now let ev'ry man drink off his full bumper,_

_And let ev'ry man drink off his full glass;_

_We'll drink and be jolly and drown melancholy,_

_And here's to the health of each true-hearted lass._

_We will rant and we'll roar like true British sailors,_

_We'll rant and we'll roar all on the salt sea._

_Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England;_

_From Ushant to Scilly is thirty five leagues._"

Gavin was coming aboard again and began to lower the flapping staysail. Evan, pleased to be alive, stepped off the quarterdeck and made his way forward.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Gavin asked, looking over his shoulder.

"No, I suppose not. It went very smoothly," Evan said. "Where'd you learn that song?"

"King Edmund knows it," Gavin said, beginning to lower the jib, "and the High King taught him when he was young. He and his siblings are from somewhere else, don't you know?"

"Do you know what 'Spanish' and 'British' mean?" Evan asked.

Gavin shrugged, "Help me stow the mainsail and foresail."

~o*o~

Evan helped pull and poke at the sails, then tie them down to the booms with strips of canvass. When that was finished, he followed Gavin's example and coiled every rope he saw and generally made the ship look tidy. Aurora sat on the quarter deck, looking beautiful.

A group of people had come down from the city farther up and stood on the wharf, watching them.

"No need to stow her so well," one man said at last, "You won't want to stay."

A woman stepped forward, her eyes wide, "Kind sirs, when you leave, will you take my child? It is his only hope!"

Gavin hung the coiled mainsheet over the tiller, then leaned over the rail of the quarterdeck and looked down at them, "Why on earth should we leave?"

"Don't you know?" the first man said, "hasn't word reached you? There is a terrible dragon on this island."

"But he's come to kill it for you!" Evan nearly fell over the side in his excitement, "this is Sir Gavin, knight of Narnia!"

Complete silence met his words and hope dawned like a sunrise on all the faces assembled, then it was snuffed out again.

"Forty warriors have gone against the dragon," one of the men said bitterly, "You might as well raise your sails and leave."

"Well," Gavin said brightly, "You'll have the forty-first to add to your list. Will any of you lend a hand? I need to get my horse ashore."

Gavin stared down at the silent faces below him. "Look here," he said, "I've fought worse things than your dragon, before."

At last one of the men came aboard amidships, "I'll lend a hand, sir."

"Good!" Gavin said.

Five minutes more, and all the men had come aboard. The grating over the main hatch was lifted up, ropes were run up to the main top and Gavin made a sling for Ambyr out of a spare topsail. They had the horse on the wharf in a jiffy. Ambyr was a bit shaky around the knees, but other than that, he was quite well. His coat shone golden with good health and his long white mane and tail flowed in the wind. The woman surrounded him and gave him bits of bread they found in their pockets. One even had an apple.

Gavin came topside. He was wearing the chainmail and armor that the Coriakin had given him. He shone nearly as bright in the sun as Ambyr and the long, red horsehair plume streamed from his helmet.

Evan swallowed the lump in his throat and followed Gavin down to the wharf. Gavin handed his lance to Evan, then swung a heavy saddle on Ambyr's back, cinched it, and slid a bridle over the horse's head.

"Right, let's go find this dragon," Gavin said. "Where is it?"

"Up by the castle, sir," one of the men said, stepping forward.

"Thanks, see you later," Gavin said, leading Ambyr forward. "I assume you know where the castle is?"

"Of course," Evan replied, wishing that this was only a bad dream and he would wake up presently.

To Evan's direction, they wound their way through the twisting streets of Narrowhaven. It was a beautiful place, golden. The houses were mostly very old, built of sun baked bricks, or half timbered and plastered with stucco, then whitewashed. They had flat roofs for the most part and olive trees growing tightly against the houses spread branches forming a sort of latticework against the warm, rough walls. Balconies of wrought iron graced little porches that overhung the street and the lace curtains swept back in the windows showed potted plants residing on the windowsills. The cobbled streets were very narrow and climbed steeply, turning tight corners and branching off into little sunny side streets. It was the sort of place one could get lost in very easily.

Silence was heavy around them. Ambyr's iron shod hooves echoed like claps of thunder in the quiet. There was not a voice, not a laugh, not even a breath of wind. It could have been loud and bustling, but it was as deserted as a ghost town.

"It's so empty," Aurora said at last, "When I was here last, it was bustling and busy with people going everywhere."

"You haven't seen the dragon," Evan said. "When it came as many people as could went away. To Calormen or even Archenland."

At last, they came out on a wider road and the castle lay before them, on a hill, surrounded by cypress trees and cedar. It was built of pale, golden stone, with two classic towers on either side of the gatehouse. It was a beautiful castle, but nowhere nearing the majesty and grace of Cair Paravel. To the left, they viewed the bay, impossibly blue under the perfect sky. Below them, before the castle, was a great green field, all open, grassy and rolling, golden under the beating rays of the sun.

Near the end of the field, Evan saw what appeared to be a small hill of itself. It stretched for an acre or more, seemingly carved from onyx stone. Beautiful, deadly, horrible, Baal Devar rolled to his feet and rose up, towering above the trees, smoke billowing from his jaws as he watched them with eyes that glowed like the depths of Hades.

Gavin pulled Ambyr to a halt and watched as the dragon came towards them. He rose up on his hind legs, his great wings covering the sun and casting a long, dark shadow towards them. Evan marked every gleaming scale, every curved black talon, every pearly tooth.

"Evan, Aurora, run for the castle! Now!"

Evan grabbed Aurora's hand as Gavin swung astride Ambyr and kicked the horse to a gallop. Evan ran for all he was worth for the castle, dragging Aurora behind him, hoping against hope that they would see them and open the gates.

~o*o~

Gavin lowered his lance and charged. Heavy black smoke enveloped him and the head of the lance glanced off the dragon's brassy scales.

The dragon roared in rage, flames licking from his nostrils. His heavy tail whipped and coiled around Ambyr's legs, throwing the steed to the ground. Ambyr struggled to his feet again, fear in his eyes. Gavin caught the horse's bridle and vaulted on, still holding the lance.

Gavin dragged Ambyr around, then kicked him into a gallop again. This time, the tip of the lance stuck quivering among the gleaming scales of the dragon. Gavin pulled it loose and held his shield over his head as the dragon doused him with rolling flames. Ambyr stumbled backwards and the dragon caught him in his great claws. Gavin jabbed at them fruitlessly as the dragon spread his great wings and beat them, lifting off the ground like a huge bat.

The ground fell away below them, a hundred feet, two hundred feet and Ambyr whinnied shrilly, thrashing against the iron grip of the dragon. Gavin drew back the lance for one last effort. The tip glanced off the golden scales on the dragon's breast, but continued on and rent one of the great downcast wings.

The dragon roared again, seeming to shake the sky. Ambyr felt his hooves touch the ground again as the dragon came back to earth. With a might effort, the horse broke loose and bolted. Gavin dragged him around again, to face the dragon.

Still roaring, the dragon grabbed the lance away and broke it into pieces. Gavin fumbled for his sword and the dragon threw a coil of his tail around Ambyr's body. The horse lost his balance and fell again. Gavin slipped over the slick scales and rolled to his feet, drawing his sword. The dragon dove down on him, intending to kill him at once. Gavin stuck the dragon's crested head with a mighty blow and the dragon staggered. Gavin struck again, shaving brilliant scales off the dragon's powerful neck.

The world was suddenly darkened as the dragon roared with pain and anger. It seemed for a moment that Gavin was staring down into a fiery cauldron, lined by jagged teeth.

Something stuck Gavin's shield with tremendous force. The huge barb at the end of the dragon's tail pierced the shield and continued between the plates of Gavin's armor to his shoulder. Gavin stumbled backwards to his knees and tried to wrench his shield free. The dragon roared and drove the barb deeper.

Blade flashing, Gavin swept his sword down and sliced the end of the dragon's tail cleanly off. Even the brassy scales of the dragon could not withstand steel wrought in Bism.

Smoke, black as night, billowed around Gavin as the dragon roared again. Blindly, Gavin dealt a blow at the dragon's scaly hide and sparks leaped through the smoke. He struck again and again. The dragon bellowed and Gavin was thrown roughly aside. Blood spouted out of the smoke as the severed end of the dragon's tail struck Gavin on the chest. He fell backwards and lay on the ground, breathing hard, wondering how many of his ribs had been shattered with that blow.

The smoke faded away and Gavin saw that the dragon was limping away to the other side of the field. He lay down, his tail leaving a river of blood amid the grass.

Gavin stared up at the sky. It was streaked with pastel colors, pale and beautiful. The castle was tinted gold as the sun began to lower towards the horizon. He hadn't realized that so much time had gone by.

~o*o~

It seemed that he lay there for hours, watching the sun sink slowly at the edge of the sky. The colors changed and darkened, the sky was washed with scarlet. Stars pricked the horizon. The edge of the sun vanished. Ambyr stood a few feet away, head down, silhouetted.

Gavin lay in a half daze in the dark, pain seeming to fill every inch of him. The moon was sliding across the sky, stars spangled the heavens, a million million shafts of silver.

Perhaps he slept, perhaps he didn't, but about midnight, he was awake.

To the east, he thought he saw moonlight and when he looked, he saw a dark shadow gliding gracefully across the grass towards him. For a moment, he wondered if it were the dragon, returning to finish him off, yet he was not afraid of it.

Then suddenly joy coursed through his veins, for he saw a long, lithe, moonlit back and noble head. It was a lion, the Lion.

The Lion stooped and breathed on him, and Gavin stared up into his eyes, golden and deeper than the sea or sky. There was pain in those eyes, pain and courage, wisdom, love, happiness. They were eyes that looked deep, stared long and saw far. They knew Gavin's story, they knew his thoughts and the deepest secrets of his heart. Nothing was hidden from them.

The Lion turned and Gavin saw his massive shaggy head seeming to glow with moonlight all its own. A shaft of light flashed across the field and Gavin saw the dark coils of the dragon cowering in the distance. Then the light faded and suddenly, the Lion was gone, gone as if he had never been there.

Gavin stared dully at the darkness where the Lion had been, wondering if he had dreamt it. But no, there deeply imprinted in the grass, he saw the Lion's footprint, large as his hand outstretched and larger still.

Struggling against pain, he reached out a shaking hand and touched it, startled to feel water surging against his figures. The paw print overflowed with silver water until a little stream had formed, surrounding him in coolness.

~o*o~

A figure slipped from the castle gates in the dark of night. Her black cloak was wrapped tightly around her and she carried a bucket. She ran across the field, her breath coming in gasps, glancing fearfully at the still form of the dragon lying at the far end of the field and gleaming under the moonlight like onyx.

She dropped to her knees next to Gavin where he lay, half submerged in a pool of sparkling water. Gently she pulled off his helmet, smoothing his hair away from his face, then laid her own cloak over him. She stood up and speaking softly, she stroked Ambyr neck. His coat shivered under her hand. Fumbling for the darkness and lack of knowledge, she unbuckled the cinch on Ambyr's saddle and let it fall to the ground. Then she worked at his bridle, unbuckling all the buckles she could find until the thing just came off. She set the bucket of oats before the horse, then hugging herself against the night cold, she fled like a black shadow back across the field to the castle.


	17. The DragonSlayer

The Dragon-Slayer

* * *

><p><em>Call up all your courage, and do better than you have ever done before, so that hereafter you shall be renowned above all knights on earth.<em>

_~ Una to the Red Cross Knight_ from _The Faery Queen_, Edmund Spencer

* * *

><p>Gavin woke with the rising of the sun. It spread its golden rays across the sky in brilliant glory, lighting the world for another perfect day. A warm wind blew off the sea and the olive trees swayed.<p>

Gavin rolled to his feet and stood, looking around himself. Then quite suddenly, he remembered yesterday…the dragon. He glanced at his shoulder expecting to see torn flesh under the shredded armor and mail. He saw only a faint scar.

He picked up the black cloak that had been covering him and looked at it wonderingly. It was wool and lined with fur. He had never seen it in his life. He looked around himself. Ambyr stood a few feet away, smelling a bucket that had fallen over on the grass. He pawed at it, then looked up at Gavin, pleading for more.

Gavin laughed. He turned, looking up at the castle, then across the field. The dragon. The great creature still lay on the grass at the end of the field and he was awake, looking at Gavin with burning eyes. Slowly, he rolled to his feet.

Gavin almost smiled. He drew his sword and strode across the field towards the dragon, daring it to come. The dragon growled and came towards him slowly, dragging his injured wing on the grass. The end of his tail had stopped bleeding, but it was swollen and painful.

Gavin stopped a hundred paces away, saluted, then bowed. The dragon bellowed and with a roar, let loose a flood of smoke.

"My dear fellow," Gavin called, "That really isn't playing fair."

The dragon ignored him and circled him slowly. Gavin held up his sword, flashing in the sunlight and reflecting the dragon's smoldering eyes.

"Are we going to do this all day?" Gavin asked pleasantly.

"Do you know who I am?" the dragon whispered.

"I believe you are a lizard," Gavin said thoughtfully, "possibly related to the species _Varanus komodoensis_?" he added.

"I am Baal Devar!" the dragon roared, his words rustled the leaves on the trees and shook the earth, "I can crush you in a moment!"

"Well," Gavin said when the earthquake died down, "Why don't you get to it?"

The dragon reared on his hind legs and roared, shaking the heavens, the earth. The castle well sprang a leak and the spectators that stood on the ramparts with bated breath covered their ears. The duke's daughter alone stood as if frozen, clutching the cold stone, her eyes never leaving the coiling length of the dragon and the small figure that was Gavin as they faced each other at the end of the field. For one moment, she thought she would run down there and stop it. Then the dragon lunged forward and seized Gavin's shield in one of his mighty claws with the long, horribly curved talons. Gavin, striving to pull the shield free, threw himself into it, pulling with all his might.

The dragon's other claw descended and if it had touched Gavin, he would never have breathed again. Gavin swung upward with his sword, striking the wrist and severing it through. The dismembered claw dropped on the grass and contracted spasmodically.

The dragon roared and let go of Gavin's shield. Smoke and flames, billowed through the air in a thick cloud. Gavin stumbled away from the poisonous fumes, chocking. The dragon reached for him with his good claw and with a tremendous effort, Gavin struck it aside with his shield. But, one of the dragon's claws tore through his chainmail, laying open his right arm. Gavin's sword dropped from his hand and frantically, he grabbed for it with his left hand. He noticed for one fleeting second that the fingers of his right hand were jerking like the dismembered claw of the dragon.

The smoke began to fade and suddenly the dragon's head appeared above him, his eyes smoldering like coals, his jaws open, his teeth jagged as a shark's. The dragon roared, flames rolling forth. Suddenly it seemed that heaven and earth burst asunder and in that one moment, Gavin lunged upwards with his sword. A flash of light that would have scorched the sun seemed to sear him to his soul and Gavin reeled into darkness.

~o*o~

Gavin woke to a horrible pain in his arm.

He was lying in a bed in a large, cool room and his right arm lay across his chest, heavily bandaged. He could feel every beat of his heart from his wrist to his shoulder.

The door opened slowly and a beautiful young woman slipped inside. She wore a silvery green silk dress, embroidered with silver and her red gold hair was caught up in a silver hair net.

She walked gently across the floor and stood staring at him with wide green eyes.

"You're awake," she said softly.

He looked up at her, a smile playing around his mouth.

"Hullo, Evan," He said weakly.

She sat down abruptly on a chair at his bedside and smiled sheepishly, "was it _that_ obvious?"

"No, not at first," He said. "At least I wasn't really sure until now."

She laughed.

"I suppose your name isn't really Evan," Gavin said. "And I suppose you are the Duke's daughter?"

"My name is Eva," she said. "I'm not very imaginative, I'm afraid. Yes, I am the Duke's daughter."

"Did you wash up on a beach?" He asked.

"Like a wet fish," she said grinning.

"You were the one who brought Ambyr his oats last night?"

"That was me."

"He really appreciated them."

"I'm sure he did."

"Last question," he said, closing his eyes, "did I kill the dragon?"

"He's doornail dead," Eva said, then smiled, "for a little while we thought you were doornail dead, too, especially with that nasty gash in your arm. They've already declared the day before yesterday, yesterday and today national holidays and they're calling the whole thing the feast of St. Gavin. There are four famous bards sitting at the castle gates telling how you killed the dragon and threw him in the sea with your bare hands."

"Imagine," Gavin said. "What exactly happened at the last?"

Eva was silent. "There was a massive explosion. There was light everywhere and when it finally went away, there was only you and a blackened patch in the grass."

"What are all those flowers for?" Gavin asked, looking over at a far wall. There were bouquets of flowers covering a table and the floor before it. "Do they think I'm already dead?"

"Oh," Eva looked over her shoulder, then went to them. "Lord Ellsworth started it. He decided that it wouldn't impugn your knightly honor to send you flowers and everybody has been competing to send you some," she picked up a bouquet and read the card, "These are from Lady Wigglesworth, she wants us to be sure to tell you that she picked these herself…mint, dill and basil…how very odd," she picked up another bouquet, "These's are from Sir Norwood, he says that he thought you would prefer wild flowers because you must be a Knight errant and knight errants are always traveling among wild flowers," she picked up a small bouquet of blue flowers and her face grew quiet as she read the card, "these are from a little girl. She says she's glad you killed the dragon, because her father died fighting it."

"I'm glad I killed it, too," Gavin said. "Else I would have died fighting it."

"Well…well," Eva paused, "I'm afraid your sword went and stuck itself in a tree after the explosion, but they're pulling it out with an ox team now. You _shall_ have it back."

"What's that noise?" Gavin asked. "Or is it just my ears buzzing?"

Eva walked to the window and stared out, "I say!"

"What?"

"A tremendous ship has just anchored in the harbor…there's a whole bunch of people rowing ashore…" Eva paused.

"What does the ship look like?" Gavin asked wearily.

"Well….she's all painted black, has three masts and she has lots of cannons," Eva paused again, "twenty-two cannons on this side."

"I would imagine there are twenty-two on the other side, too," Gavin commented.

"That's-"

"Forty-four," Gavin said, "I know that ship very well."

"Oh…were you expecting it?" Eva asked.

"I didn't think they could stay away long." Gavin said thoughtfully, "curiosity killed the cat and all that."

"Which cat?"

"This one, at least almost," Gavin said thoughtfully, "I'm not the only curious one in my family."

"That's your family?" Eva asked, "You must be awfully rich to own a yacht that big."

"Very," Gavin said.

"The boats have landed and there's a tremendous crowd," Eva continued with her narrative, "Of course there was a tremendous crowd to begin with. I didn't tell you that there was a crowd down staring at the _Lion_. My father had to post guards around her, or she would have been torn apart for souvenirs."

"Oh," Gavin said.

"Anyway, the boats have landed and my father is down there seeing who they are. Aurora's down there too, she would be." Eva turned from the window and went back to the chair. "There isn't much else to see, the crowd is too thick. Can I get you anything to eat?"

"No," Gavin said. "Maybe later."

"Is there _anything_ I can get you?"

"No," Gavin said, "thanks."

"Does your arm hurt awfully badly?"

Gavin nodded, half smiling, "It's worse than getting your teeth pulled by a blacksmith."

Eva rolled her eyes and Gavin speculated if it might be a good idea to just cut the whole thing off.

"I _broke_ my arm once," Eva said thoughtfully, "so I can commiserate with you a little."

That was _very _comforting, Gavin thought.

"Do you want me to go away?" Eva asked suddenly, "you might be quite tired of me by now."

Gavin grinned, "No, stay. I'll be inundated presently."

Almost as soon as he had said it, they heard running footsteps and voices in the hall. The door opened softly and the doorman stood aside as a beautiful young lady stepped inside. She had long black hair, looped up on her head, and a most perfect face, gleaming with tears.

Eva stood at once, for she recognized her as Queen Susan.

Queen Susan ignored her, but we will not blame her.

"Oh Peter!" Susan exclaimed, dropping on her knees by the bed, "the Duke told us you were wounded! I should never, never have let you come!"

Peter stroked her hair with his good hand, "I'm perfectly all right, I promise. The dragon is dead and there is no real harm done."

"No _harm _done!" Susan cried, staring at the swollen fingers poking from his bandage, "What if you lose your arm, is that harm?"

The door opened again and King Edmund came striding in. He looked very grave. Eva noted that his clothes fit him perfectly and his hair had been trimmed to a more manageable length.

"Hello, Ed," Peter said, grinning at him.

"What happened?" Edmund asked abruptly.

Queen Lucy was the next through the door, her golden hair flying.

"Oh Peter!" she cried. At the sight of him, her face crumpled up and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Look here, everyone," Peter said, "I'm not dead, _yet_!"

Lord Eustace strode through the door, holding a little towheaded boy by the hand. At the sight of Peter, he broke loose of Eustace and galloped across the floor.

"Peter!" he yelled, "They said outside you were wounded! Can I _see_! I've got a splinter!"

"Corin!" Eustace yelled.

There were horrified gasps from everyone as the little boy leaped on the bed and seized Peter by the hand. Peter promptly fainted away.

* * *

><p>Post Scriptum: Um...well...there it is...that's what I've been hiding all this time...hope you like it. ;)<p> 


	18. In Company of Kings

In Company of Kings

* * *

><p><em>Families are like fudge - mostly sweet with a few nuts.<em>

~ Anonymous

* * *

><p>~o*o~<p>

Peter returned, rolling on dark waves of pain.

"I think he's coming 'round," Edmund's voice said, "Look here, Susan, don't cry."

"What happened?" Corin's voice sounded very small and scared.

Peter opened his eyes and looked up at six faces staring intently down at him.

"I feel like I'm on a rack during the inquisition," he said weakly. "No, it's all right Corin, don't you start crying too. What were you saying about a splinter?"

Grimly, Eustace put Corin down again and Corin, on tiptoe and careful not to touch the injured arm, displayed his splinter.

"It's rather beautiful, isn't it?" Peter said. "Why don't you get Susan to pull it out for you?"

Susan began to cry in earnest.

"On second thought," Peter said, looking up her, "Why don't you get Eustace to do it?"

Corin shook his head, "It hurts too much."

"I know what you feel like," Peter said, smiling.

Susan got a hold of herself and wiped away her tears fiercely. She turned on Eva.

"How did you treat the wound?" she asked.

"We cleaned it with warm water, sprinkled it with copper salts to keep away infection and sewed it up," Eva said.

"Well, you didn't do so badly," Susan turned on Edmund, "I wish I'd brought my cordial! Couldn't we send the _Black Swan_ for it?"

Edmund opened his mouth.

"No," Peter said, "I don't really want to take the stuff unless I'm actually dying. Wastes it."

"But-"

"I want to see this thing through," Peter said.

"You're braver then I am," Susan said.

"Or dumber," Peter grinned.

"What happened to you, anyway?" Lucy asked, kneeling next to the bed and taking Peter's good hand, "The Duke said that you and his two daughters came sailing in on a schooner. How did the bark turn into a schooner and when did the Duke's daughters appear?"

Edmund suddenly smacked his head and pointed at Eva, "she's not-"

"Evan?" Peter grinned again.

They all looked at Eva and Eva suddenly wished to sink into the floor.

"Who's Evan?" Corin asked brightly.

"Her," Edmund said. "But where'd the other daughter come from?"

"I still don't understand," Corin informed anyone who was listening.

"I-I really…didn't know you were the High King," Eva said lamely, "Can-can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you for _what_?" Peter almost sat up, but remembered in time.

"Well, some of the things I said," Eva said, her eyes wide, "I really didn't _mean_ them."

"I know!" Peter laughed.

"Really wasn't planning on-on strangling you," Eva took a step closer.

"I probably deserved it," Peter said thoughtfully.

"What _did_ happen to you?" Edmund asked.

"Not now," Susan said quickly, "Peter, when did you last have something to eat?"

~o*o~

Lucy had been making faces at Eva for a little while and when Eva finally noticed she nearly fainted. Lucy gestured towards the door and Eva immediately understood that she should leave. She curtsied slightly, then went out the door. Much to her surprise, Lucy followed.

"How bad is it, really?" Lucy asked, closing the door. A knock came on the inside and Lucy opened it again. Corin trotted through.

"Hello!" he said, smiling.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Eva said, "when we pulled him out from under the dragon, we thought he was dead because his heart had stopped, or at least we thought it had. We tried to sew up his wound as quickly as possible."

"It was very close, wasn't it?" Lucy said, her face pale.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Eva replied.

"We all decided to come a little after you left – you must have made awfully good time sailing – Susan had a dream that he died and she hasn't been able to rest since. We all told her it was silly, but she wouldn't believe us." Lucy said. "What happened to you, anyway?"

Eva told their story as precisely as she could as they walked out into the courtyard of the castle. There was a fountain and a pool and every kind of lovely, exotic flower.

"Corin!" Lucy called, "Don't go in the water!"

Corin looked around, "How did you know?"

"I have a sixth sense," Lucy called back.

"Who is he, your majesty?" Eva asked.

"Prince Corin, the son of King Lune of Archenland," Lucy said, "we brought him along because he came to visit. King Lune said that Corin had never been to the Lone Islands."

"Oh," Eva said.

"You _do_ live in a beautiful place!" Lucy said, spinning around, staring up at the impossibly blue sky. "All the colors seem bigger and bolder here."

"Yes," Eva said. "I wish you could come to our villa, it's much more beautiful. We were only here because of the dragon."

"I'll have to see it!" Lucy said, smiling. "I love to see things. They always imprint themselves on my soul, then I can draw them afterwards."

"You like to draw?" Eva asked.

"Very much," Lucy said, "What do you like to do?"

"Play my lyre, or sing," Eva said thoughtfully, "I love to read and now I love to sail. I love to dance; I think dancing is my passion. What do you like to do, _other_ than drawing?"

"Oh, ride, play the harp, sing, weave, stare at beautiful things, believe it or not, I _do_ like being Queen. I like doing things for people," Lucy paused as she cupped her hands under the head of a pink rose and leaned down to smell it, "Narnia is split up into different parts, I'm Queen of Westmark, Susan is queen of Sussex and Edmund is King of Ettinsmoor. Peter is High King of all Narnia. Under us are dukes, knights, earls, governors…it's all very complicated and daunting, but I love it all the same."

"I don't think I'd want to be a Queen," Eva said hesitantly.

"_I_ didn't," Lucy said seriously, "But we were _chosen_ and it turned out to be exactly right in the end."

There was the sound of a closing door to the right and Aurora appeared, her silvery hair flying in the breeze. At once, she made a deep curtsey to Lucy.

"Your majesty," she said humbly.

"Hello again," Lucy said brightly.

"Would your majesty care to take refreshment in the green room?" Aurora asked.

"I would very much," Lucy said, smiling, "I've had a tiring voyage. Though we made very good time. The wind was with us the whole time."

"You must tell me every detail of your voyage," Lucy said, turning to Eva.

~o*o~

Eva told her story as well as she could as they took tea in the green room with Queen Lucy.

Aurora took over after her entrance to the story and Eva went to the window and looked out over the hill. Ropes fluttered in the breeze where they had corded off the blackened place where the dragon had been. A huge crowd had gathered in front of the castle and was milling around, half curious about the dragon and half wondering about the royalty that had just arrived on the magnificent frigate in the harbor.

The clouds hurried overhead, casting ever-changing shadows over the world below. The water in the harbor glittered brilliantly and Eva could just see the _Lion_ at her anchorage on the shelf. She had been moved earlier that morning far away from the prying hands of the crowds.

Laughter from behind her made Eva look around.

Corin stood in the middle of the floor, his hands deep in his pockets, a joking grin on his face.

"I have another one," he chirped.

"Do you?" Lucy asked.

Corin nodded, "two blondes were standing on opposite sides of the Great River. One blonde calls to the other, 'How do you get to the other side?'" He paused for emphasis.

Lucy smiled encouragingly.

"The other blonde said," Corin giggle, "The other blonde said, 'you _are_ on the other side!'"

Lucy and Eva laughed.

"I don't understand," Aurora said darkly.

~o*o~

That night the wind blew.

Eva lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to the wind roar deafeningly and beat against the windows like a million whirling dervishes. The rain came and echoed down like hail. The trees groaned, but the castle stood solid.

There was a crash down the hallway and Eva rose from her bed to investigate.

The hall was dark and cold and the wind howled. The branches of the tree outside the windows at the end of the hall had been beating against the glass mercilessly. The windowpanes lay in fragments on the floor, glittering dimly in the darkness.

_That was it then, _Eva thought, wrapping her shawl closer about herself. Subconsciously, she turned and looked down the hallway at a dark door. She wondered how the High King did. Queen Susan had not left his side since her arrival yesterday.

Another door opened and Eva looked to see Queen Lucy standing shakily in the hallway. She came towards Eva unsteadily, her eyes half closed.

"Your majesty?" Eva asked, "Are…are you all right?"

Lucy made no answer.

"Your majesty?" Eva reached out and touched her arm…and just barely caught her as she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Your majesty!" Eva called in alarm.

Lucy sat up groggily and smiled. "Sorry."

"What happened!" Eva cried.

"I sleepwalk," Lucy said. "I haven't done it for a month, though."

"Oh," Eva sat back on her heels and wrapped her shawl around Lucy's shoulders.

"We all have our problems," Lucy continued clutching it to herself absently, "I sleepwalk, Peter is afraid of heights, Edmund gets extreme nerves, and Susan is afraid of mice."

"Peter is afraid of heights?" Eva asked. "I mean the High King?"

"Oh yes," Lucy said, "You wouldn't think of it to look at him. But he does it anyway, even if it scares him. Eustace is afraid of heights too. Edmund on the other hand could stand on tight rope and make small talk without even batting an eyelash."

Eva smiled. "I'm not afraid of heights, but I am afraid of the future. I'm also afraid of what other people are thinking of me. I used to be indecisive, now I'm not sure."

"So'm I." Lucy said. "The wind is blowing dreadfully isn't it? I'm afraid of lighting." She added.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Your majesty…" Eva trailed off.

"Yes?" Lucy asked helpfully.

"Why did he…why did he call himself Gavin?"

"So no one would know who he was," Lucy said quietly, "It's his second name and Father's second name and Grandfather's first name."

"A family name?"

"Yes, when our family first came to Pevensey in 1066, they took the name of the place. The first Pevensey was a Gavin."

"I don't follow you." Eva said hesitantly.

"Oh, that's all right, no one does." Lucy paused and looked up at Eva timidly, "Look, do you mind very much…if I slept with you tonight?"

"I-" Eva began.

"Susan's sitting up with Peter tonight and I think I'm a little old to bunk in with Edmund," Lucy said.

"I don't mind," Eva said.

"Good," Lucy said. "I am only fourteen. Sometimes I wish I was younger."

Then the lightning came.

It flashed across the sky, lighting up the hallway nearly as light as day. Thunder followed a second later, rolling deafeningly. For one horrible moment, Eva was transported back and in her mind's eye, she saw the burst of light as the dragon exploded, saw the shock wave and at last, the tiny figure of Gavin lying alone on the grass. She would never, ever tell anyone exactly what she saw, or that she believed he was not the one who killed the dragon.

A door slammed and Corin came running for them, his eyes wide.

He buried his head in Lucy and they sat in a huddle, the three of them in the hallway, listening to the wind shriek around the broken glass, hearing the rain beat on the floor and watching the white-blue flash of the lighting and the steady crashing roar of thunder.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's out of canon for Susan to have the cordial, not Lucy, but to us, it seems to fit her personality better. Lucy was the one who rode to war, so she seems better off with the bow, while Susan is the Gentle and would rather have something to cure people.

Anyhow, that's where that came from :)


	19. The Balance

The Balance

* * *

><p><em>Old Time, that greatest and longest established spinner of all!... his factory is a secret place, his work is noiseless, and his hands are mutes. <em>

Charles Dickens

* * *

><p>Lucy traveled down the hall.<p>

Last night had been mostly sleepless and talk filled. They had laughed at Eva's absurd descriptions of the savages and the dufflepuds on the island and listened with baited breath while Eva told of the voyage. Even Corin forgot about the thunder long enough to go to sleep.

Now Lucy traversed down the hall, thoughtfully recalling last night.

She passed the open doorway of a parlor and glancing inside, she saw Edmund leaning over a table, his hair a mess.

"Hello, Ed!" Lucy said.

Edmund jerked and stared up at her.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

Edmund stared at her.

"Edmund!"

Edmund jerked, "Um. I'm trying to fix Susan's watch."

"Oh," Lucy dragged over a chair and sat next to him. The watch movement glittered in the sunlight streaming through the window. "What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know," Edmund said. "It's half an hour fast."

"That's not good," Lucy said.

"No," Edmund agreed, "What's worse, I've already cleaned it."

"That's not good," Lucy agreed.

"Maybe it's the hair spring," Edmund mused.

"It looks all right," Lucy said, leaning close and watching the balance swing like a bright flash in the bejeweled and gilded movement. It was a beautiful thing, four wheels, the balance, the pallet swinging in measured perfection. The light played off it in strange patterns, tracing lines of colored light on Edmunds face. "Is the escape wheel rusty? I fixed a watch with a rusty escape wheel."

"This one's not," Edmund said definitely.

"Maybe it _is _the hair spring," Lucy said. "Have you got any hair spring cleaner?"

Edmund did not reply. Carefully, he began to unscrew the balance. Lucy watched while he lifted it out of place with a pair of tweezers. The thing danced, delicate and perfect. He set it down carefully.

"Where'd the screw go?" Edmund asked suddenly.

"It _was_ right there," Lucy offered helpfully.

"It's gone!" Edmund exclaimed. He searched over the table frantically.

"That's it," he said with great finality, "It's gone. I won't be able to get another one."

"Edmund," Lucy said, "it's hanging off your doublet."

"Oh."

~o*o~

Susan had slept a little in the chair at Peter's bedside. Peter had slept, but his dreams had been dark and always, always there had been the never-ending pain in his arm. To put it lightly, he had a terrible night.

Susan was at the window when he came properly awake.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Susan asked, attempting to be cheerful.

Peter grinned wryly, "My arm is killing me and I've got a splitting headache, but other than that I feel great."

"That is to be expected," Susan said, "This is only the second day. I do wish I had my cordial."

"Well," Peter said. "You don't."

There was a knock at the door and Edmund and Lucy entered quietly.

"Hullo, Peter!" Lucy said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fair to middling," Peter said pleasantly, "You?"

"What do you classify as 'fair'?" Lucy asked, intrigued.

"Not dead," Peter replied.

"I've fixed your watch, Susan," Edmund said, holding out the watch, gleaming in its gold case.

"Thank you," Susan said absently. "What was wrong with it?"

"The balance wasn't swinging far enough," Lucy said. "But once it was cleaned it was all right."

"Was it fast?" Peter asked.

"Very," Lucy said, grinning. "It gained half an hour in a day."

"May I have it?" Peter asked and Susan gave it to him. He couldn't get the back off with one hand, so Lucy did it for him, then he held it, watching the movement. It was comforting to watch somehow. It seemed almost to be alive, the gears flashing in the sunlight, the jewels glittering, the balance swinging, never too fast or too slow and the steady monotonous sound of it ticking. The pallet swinging back and forth made it tick, two ticks every second.

"Mind if I keep it for a little while?" Peter asked at last, "Gives me something to do, watching it going back and forth. It's mesmerizing."

"Of course!" Susan exclaimed. "Anything to make you feel better!"

~o*o~

It had taken a good four hours to mend the watch and when Edmund and Lucy finally looked at a clock, it was well past noon.

"I wonder what's become of Corin," Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Probably with Eustace," Edmund said. "I'm hungry."

"You always are," Lucy noted with a superior air.

"I wonder if the Duke would be good enough to feed us." Edmund said.

"He probably would," Lucy said. "Perhaps we should start by finding the Great Hall. This castle is very understaffed."

They were met by the Duke himself and the Duke's daughter, Aurora, bustling down the corridor. They were very thoughtful and wondered about the High King and whether or not His Majesty and Her majesty would condescend to take lunch with a Duke, a Duchess and their daughters.

Edmund personally didn't care whether it was with the local candlestick maker. All he wanted was lunch.

They were met halfway to the great hall by Eustace and by his face they knew something was seriously wrong.

"What is it?" Edmund asked sharply.

"Corin is missing," Eustace said heavily.

"What!" Edmund cried, "How? When?"

"He vanished about an hour ago and I've been looking for him ever since," Eustace said, "I've been all through the castle."

"Could he have gotten out?" Lucy exclaimed. "What ever you do, don't tell Susan. We must find him at once."

"The doorman in the Great Hall said he saw him half an hour ago, but that was the last sighting." Eustace said grimly. "I'm afraid he's gotten out and gone down to the town."

"He's probably hiding under his bed," Lucy suggested.

"I looked," Eustace said.

"My bed then."

"I looked there too."

"We'll split up and go over the castle again," Edmund said.

"I've been twice!" Eustace exclaimed.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, you're probably all tearing your hair out and screaming, "they don't have watches in Narnia!" But ten to one, King Frank would have had a watch, being a cabby driver, he would have to have gotten people places on time and though Big Ben is visible for quite a distance, he would have wanted a watch. He probably could afford a cheap Swiss imitation and I'm quite certain that the Narnian Dwarfs would be able to replicate and improve it.

Anyhow, I adore watches. (only the mechanical ones, mind you) and I'm often known to wear six wrist watches at once, dating from 1910's to 1960. My friends all think me very strange. (Rose tells me that she thinks I'm strange, too.) There is something marvelously wonderful about taking apart a pocket watch and seeing how everything works, so I couldn't help but put it in the story.

~Psyche


	20. The Petrel

The Petrel

* * *

><p><em>Comparisons are odorous.<em>

_~ Dogberry _from_ Much Ado About Nothing_, William Shakespeare

* * *

><p>Corin had started by exploring the castle, but he had soon grown tired of it. Compared to Cair Paravel or even Cair Anvard the castle was very small and boring. Then he had found a small side door and slipped out into the brilliant, beautiful, sun-washed world. He couldn't go back, not with this adventure before him.<p>

There was still a crowd in front of the castle, but it didn't take him long to slip through it. Before long, he was happily on his way on the brownish road leading down to the little village by the sea.

Very soon, he was there. The houses were very pretty, all whitewashed with tiled roofs that looked rather like undulating red hills. The narrow cobbled streets twisted about, always going down and pots of bright red geraniums stood on windowsills, turning their bright faces to the sun. He came around a corner and found himself face to face with a little gray donkey, happily trying to eat geraniums in a window pot on a wide golden sill.

"Hello," Corin said brightly, patting the donkey's silky neck. It took no notice of him, just shook its long flopping ears and devoured another scarlet blossom.

"Are those really good to eat?" Corin wanted to know. The donkey did not reply.

"You there, stop it! Stop it at once!" Corin turned to see a, old woman, apple cheeked and round come hurrying around the house, "Those are my best geraniums! Bad donkey, stop it at once."

The donkey turned to look at this voice of authority.

"Didn't you tell him he was wrong?" the old woman said earnestly, looking down at Corin. "Or perhaps you were trying to and he wouldn't heed?"

"I didn't really," Corin said. "But are they good to eat?"

"Not a bit," The old woman said, "But if you want something to eat come with me and I'll find you a bit of something."

Corin followed her around the corner and found himself trotting through a door into a small whitewashed room with a spinning wheel and a table and onions hanging from the ceiling. Very soon, Corin was sitting at the table with bread and cheese and an orange that seemed to like rolling off the table sometimes and going up into the air to be caught again by Corin.

"You're not from these parts, young man?" the old woman said, sitting down to watch him eat, "You've a strange accent."

"So have you," Corin said, grinning. "I'm from Archenland, really."

"Archenland!" the old woman exclaimed. "Then you've come in the boat with all the kings and queens and great nobles?"

"Yes," Corin said.

"Oh tell me!" the old lady grew very excited, "What does Queen Susan look like? She's been the talk of the town!"

"Well," Corin said thoughtfully, "She doesn't look like anything much…well, she looks like her, but she doesn't look like anyone else. What did you think she'd look like?"

"Was it a very long voyage?" the old lady asked, deciding that she wasn't going to get any descriptions of the queen out of this little boy.

"Ages and ages," Corin replied happily. "This is very good cheese."

~o*o~

Corin departed about an hour later with a full stomach and invitations to come again ringing in his ears. He decided to set his course for the center of town and steer down a wide street that looked promising. Before long, he saw a tall building towering above him with big columns and wide steps.

There were worlds printed above the columns, but he couldn't actually read them. The first letter was a 'T'. There was no doubt about that.

"T was a tortoise all yellow and black; he walked slowly away and he never came back." Corin recited privately just to prove he knew it. The next letter was 'O'. "O was an orange so yellow and round; when it fell off the tree it fell down to the ground."

The next letter was a 'W', but he'd forgotten the rhyme and thought it better to go on to the next letter, 'N'. "N was a net, which was thrown in the sea, to catch fish for dinner for you and for me."

The next word started with an 'H' had two 'L's on the end and an 'A' in the middle. He wasn't particularly certain what either of the worlds said and detective work done, he sat down on the step and enjoyed the people going by.

Corin began to wonder what time it was. The sun was sinking lower, so low, that it was shining right through two buildings, very bright, into his eyes. He thought perhaps he ought to be getting home, most everybody else seemed to be. In fact, the square was quite empty.

But presently, Corin forgot his thoughts, for two, no – _three_ very strange people came galloping into the square in front of him. They weren't riding any horses, but they were galloping all the same. The leader reined in his invisible mount sharply and looked around while the others fought to control their unseen steeds.

"Are we all dissembled?" the leader barked.

"All here, sir."

"Right, down to business." The leader said importantly. "The dragon is dead."

There was silence.

"Rest his soul," one said, removing his cap.

"We'll start our petrel by the river and see if we can reprehend anyone."

Everyone else nodded.

Corin sneezed.

At once, they were looking at him. The leader kicked free of his silent steed and came running up to him.

"Are you or are you not a diminutive theft?"

Corin shook his head. "I'm Corin."

"I'm Dogberry," Dogberry said. "The head of the night patrol. I'm a donkey," he added proudly.

Corin nodded, not understanding at all.

"Did you see the thief?" Dogberry was back to business.

"Was there one?" Corin had to know.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Dogberry whispered. "Whether or not there was one or not."

"Oh," Corin said. "Can I come too?"

"Mount up," Dogberry called over his shoulder, "This officer knows where the thief is hiding."

Instantly everyone was catching their horses and climbing aboard with some difficulty. Corin remembered quite plainly that Dogberry was the only who had dismounted.

Then they were off.

Dogberry kept his mount down to a trot and Corin decided not to ride at all. One of the other watchmen seemed to be having troubles with his mount bucking.

"Don't let him get his head down," Corin offered helpfully. "Then he can't buck. That's what father always says."

"Right," the man said, patting the air and hauling up mightily. The horse forgot to buck after that.

"View halloo!" Dogberry exclaimed. "There he goes!"

Corin was just in time to see a dark figure ducking round a corner before the night watchmen kicked their horses into a gallop and vanished after it.

Corin was alone again. His short legs would never hope to keep up with the mare shanks on the others, so he settled down to a walk. It was getting decidedly dusky and Corin was half thinking about being afraid of the dark. The houses that had seemed so quant and pretty were now dark and looming. The city was still mostly empty and there were no friendly lights to be seen in the windows.

The cobbles were damp and slippery underfoot. The town had been paved with shiploads of cobbles that had been used as ballast on merchant ships before they had gotten their proper cargos. All sea towns were cobbled for that very reason.

Corin stopped in the darkness, listening. He had heard something, there it was again!

Corin turned to see a shadow come dashing out of an ally and squeeze itself against his legs, whining and wagging its tail ecstatically. Corin leaned down and patted the puppy's head and got his face thoroughly washed for his efforts.

"Hello!" Corin said. The puppy whined and pawed Corin's leg. "You're not very big," Corin said and picked him up just to prove it. "I wonder if you belong to anybody, cause if you don't you can belong to me. I've never had a puppy."

The puppy took the opportunity of being so close to Corin's face to wash it again. Corin thought it was rather nice, but he knew Susan wouldn't approve.

Corin started walking again, holding the puppy, who, after all the excitement, had fallen asleep against his shoulder. Corin didn't like to think he was lost, but he was. Decidedly. He wondered how you spelled 'lost'. It started with 'L' anyways.

"L was a light which burned all the night and lighted the gloom of a very dark room."

Talking made him feel better. He felt he was almost saying 'haha' at the darkness. He did wish he had a light.

The puppy smelled nice; warm and sweet. He wondered if Susan would let him keep him. Peter would anyhow. Susan would probably say he had fleas. He didn't though, not really.

There were steps on the cobbles and Corin looked up to see a man looking down at him.

"Hullo!" Corin said. "Are you the thief they're looking for?"

"How'd you know that!" the man gasped, then grabbed his arm and pulled him down the dark alley. The puppy whimpered, Corin didn't have time.

Corin found himself sitting in the damp in a corner, puppy in arms.

"I really ought not," Corin was saying, "Susan wouldn't like it."

"Shut up, will you!" the man hissed.

Corin felt a suspicion of fear creeping up his legs. It wouldn't do to be afraid. Was Peter ever afraid?

The next moment galloping feet went by, then stopped at the alley entrance.

"Nine o'clock and all is well!" Dogberry called.

"Don't you come a step closer!" the man next to Corin yelled hysterically, "I have your brat!"

There was silence at the end of the alley.

"Corin!" a shrill voice came from the opposite end.

"Quiet," another voice snapped.

"That'll be Lucy and Edmund." Corin said. "I'd better go."

The man made a grab for him, but Corin was too quick. He slid across the cobbles, the puppy howling, then picked himself up and sprinted down the alley. The next moment, he was swung high in the air by Eustace.

"You little rapscallion!" Lucy cried, "Where did you go? We were so worried!"

"Susan's beside herself," Edmund added seriously.

There was a shriek in the alley, then there came the sound of galloping feet and the night watch appeared, driving the thief ahead of them.

"It appears," Dogberry said, bowing to Edmund, Lucy and Eustace, "that our watch, sirs, have indeed comprehended an auspicious person."

"It certainly appears," Edmund replied.

~o*o~

After a sound tongue lashing from Edmund, Corin returned, riding high on a horse called Eustace. Lucy opted to carry the puppy and declared that he ought to be kept. They reached the castle and continued up the stairs, laughing. Susan met them in the hall, her figure to her lips.

"Quiet please!" she whispered. "He's running a temperature and he was delirious just a little while ago."

"But he was doing better!" Lucy whispered.

"He's doing very much worse now." Susan said. "Corin, please don't run away again."

They followed her into the room and looked down at Peter where he lay, flushed and feverous, his eyes closed.

Lucy said what they were all thinking, "He looks very bad."

* * *

><p>AN: The little rhymes that Corin recites are not mine; they belong to Edward Lear, (1812-1888) the well known author of nonsense such as _The Owl and the Pussy Cat_ and _The Table and the Chair_. If you haven't, looked into him, he's well worth it. Dogberry is a creation of William Shakespeare and one of the most memorable characters of _Much Ado About Nothing_.


	21. Out Oars

Out Oars

* * *

><p><em>When you get to the end of your rope, tie a knot and hang on.<em>

Anonymous

* * *

><p>None of them slept well that night. It was a fine night, clear and they could see the stars glittering a million million miles away. Lucy tossed and turned and very soon Corin came knocking at her door and after that sleep was impossible.<p>

Edmund rose very early though he never really did go to sleep at all. He went out into the hallway and found it very silent and cold. Susan stood with her back to the wall, a wisp of dark hair across her face. She looked very tired.

"Susan?" Edmund said.

She looked up and he saw that she had been crying.

"Edmund," she said at last, "he's dying."

"We'll fetch your cordial," Edmund said.

"Too late, too late," Susan shook her head. "There's no hope."

"We can but try," Edmund said firmly. "Lucy and I'll go, in the boat they came in, the _Lion._ Peter said she's fast."

"Take Eustace," Susan began.

"You'll need him here; of all of us you and he know the most about healing." Edmund said.

"Lord Peridan?"

"Lord Peridan is a land lubber," Edmund said. "He's seasick as soon as he looks at water. You know very well he'd be no help."

"You'll need somebody else," Susan said, "You know you do."

"How about that girl, what's her name? Eva?" Edmund said, "She'll know the ship. Peter said she didn't do half bad. All we need her to do is steer. I don't want to tell everybody where were going or what we doing."

~o*o~

Lucy woke with a start. A candle flickered a few inches from her face.

"Get up!" Edmund whispered.

"What time is it?" Lucy asked.

"Five o'clock." Edmund replied.

"It's not time to get up," Lucy said flatly.

"Yes it is, listen."

He poured out the whole story and his plan.

Lucy sat bolt upright, joggling the bed so Corin woke.

"Let me just get dressed," Lucy said, "I'll go wake her at once. I'm sure she'll come."

"Can I come!" Corin cried, "Please let me come!"

Edmund looked at Lucy, "We might as well bring him, he'll just be underfoot here and Susan and Eustace need anything but running after him."

~o*o~

Lucy had quite a different theory about waking people up then did Edmund. She opened the curtains with a rattle, then proceeded to shake Eva vigorously.

"Wake up!" Lucy hissed, "We need you!"

~o*o~

Twenty minutes later, they were assembled in Peter's room. He was delirious again, talking about strange things like savages with headdresses. Mostly they didn't know what he was saying. He would shout out one word and the rest of the sentence would fade into the unknown. Susan's watch laid next to his pillow seemed to quiet him.

"We'll be going, then," Edmund said at last.

"Don't get drowned." Susan said.

"I'll row you out to the ship," Eustace said.

When they left the room, Edmund and Lucy were very pale and Eustace was silent. Eva trotted after them, feeling very out of place. Like Lucy, she had donned boy's clothes. She had Corin by the hand, for she had found he was coming too.

They were a very silent party walking through the town and down to the waterfront. Long docks jutted out into the water and they made for a dinghy from the _Black Swan_ that was moored at the end.

Eva went down first with Corin and they sat in the stern. Edmund and Eustace came next and settled on the rowing thwarts. Lucy followed, coiling the painter and fending off from the dock. The dinghy nosed out into the current and a moment later both sets of oars were run out and they were pulling for the _Lion_ were she lay, moored on the shelf astern of the _Black Swan_. She looked tall and beautiful, yet dwarfed by the other ship. She was not the same gleamingly new little ship Eva had seen four days ago, she looked weathered, stained with salt.

There was no sound to be heard but the faint calls of seagulls and the dribbling of water from the oar blades. The _Lion_ drew nearer and a moment later, Eva found herself fending off from the side while Lucy climbed aboard and belayed the painter. The others followed.

"I won't come aboard," Eustace said. "Aslan's blessings to you all."

"And to you," Edmund said, dropping the coiled painter into the bows of the boat. "Don't let him die before we come back," he added quietly.

Eustace fended off, back watered with his right, pulled with his left then a moment later was pulling hard for the shore. They watched him go.

"Right lazy bones, get to work, Corin go somewhere out of the way," Edmund said, "Get these sails free!"

They set to work, casting off tiers, until the sails hung loosely, ready for hoisting.

"Eva," Edmund said, "Take the tiller and steer into the channel when we're ready, Lucy come forward with me."

Edmund began to hoist the jib and it flapped quietly in the fresh breeze. Eva watched while they began to haul up the anchor with the windlass. She saw the flukes break water and Edmund was leaning out, getting the anchor with the boathook. The next moment the anchor rose out of the water from the cathead, flashing in the sunlight.

But now the _Lion _was moving. Lucy had quieted the jib and was beginning to hoist the staysail.

With Eva at the tiller, the _Lion_ slipped quietly under the stern of the _Black Swan_ and into the deep water of the channel. A soft gurgling came at her forefoot and she heeled ever so slightly as the wind caught her and hurried her on.

There was a soft creaking as Edmund and Lucy began to hoist the foresail and the ship moved ever faster under the added canvass. Already Narrowhavan was looking very small and even the _Black Swan _was slipping into the distance. The main sail was raised and the wind freshened.

Edmund came aft and took the tiller as the _Lion_ rushed onward, heeling sharply. The buoys marking shallow water were left astern. Ahead was open sea.

"That went well," Edmund said. "We'll set the topsails in a moment."

"Do you think she'll stand it?" Lucy asked.

"She's very stiff," Edmund said, "I think she'll do well."

The _Lion _showed a clean pair of heels to the Lone Islands. Looking back, Eva saw that the Islands were already beginning to look small.

"Take the tiller again, Eva," Edmund said. "Lucy and I will go aloft and set the topsails."

Eva nodded and took the tiller.

"What ever you do, don't let her jibe," Edmund said, then ran up the ratlines on the port side of the mainmast, while Lucy went up the starboard. A minute later, they had reached the maintop and were climbing higher, then out onto the yard, one on each side of the mast. They worked their way along the yard, casting loose tiers. Then the sail unfurled in a great billow and flapping of stiff canvass. They were coming down now, dashing across the deck to trim the topsail. A moment later, they were climbing the foremast to set the foretopsail.

The _Lion_ swung on her way, balanced with all sails drawing, the water foaming in her wake. Edmund and Lucy stopped to stand on deck and watch the Lone Islands, distant astern. The ship was sailing very well.

Edmund came aft and took the tiller and they all stood on the quarterdeck.

"We'll split up into three watches," Edmund said. "That'll give us four hours of sleep twice a day."

"How long do you think it will take to get there and back?" Eva asked at last.

"If this wind holds," Edmund glanced up at the taught canvass, "Three days to get there, three days to get back."

"Six days," Lucy whispered, "too long, it's too long."

Edmund nodded grimly. "We should have started two days ago."

"Where's Corin got to?" Lucy asked suddenly.

"Don't tell me he can get lost even on this small space!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Come on," Lucy said to Eva, "Let's go find him."

~o*o~

Time passed. Lucy had brought an alarm clock and she set it to go off in four hours, then she went below and tried to sleep. Edmund poured over charts of the ocean with a compass, a pair of dividers and a scrap of paper for calculations. Finally, he came dashing topsides and set the course.

The _Lion_ surged on, a note of hurry in the sound of her wake. The wind urged them on; the sky was clear, prophesying good weather. Night came and they took their watches, steering by the brightly glowing compass.

Morning broke clear and windy; nearly a duplicate of the day before. The _Lion_ dashed on. Her crew praying for every strengthening of the wind. They continued on, everyone not steering trying to catch some sleep.

Corin was having a dreadfully boring time of it. He had brought the puppy and was never separated from it. Edmund had, after tripping over the puppy a few times, christened it 'Jinx' and the name stuck. Corin rather liked it.

Night fell again and Edmund predicted that they would sight Narnia the next day and land in Paravel by nightfall.

* * *

><p>AN: I adore tragic endings


	22. On Faith

On Faith

* * *

><p><em>Now faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not seen.<em>

Hebrews 11:1 (KJV)

* * *

><p>The next morning was clear as glass and the wind roared on, relentlessly. They enjoyed every minute of it. The water curled under the forefoot in a long clear wave, edged with foam.<p>

~o*o~

It was about noon Eva came up the companion way to find that Edmund was taking a sighting with his sextant. He took it away from his eye and looked out to sea. Eva could see the hills of Archenland to port and ahead of them…she blinked, there seemed to be mist on the horizon.

"Fog," Edmund said, turning from the rail, "And moving this way."

"What will we do?" Eva asked.

"Nothing," Edmund said, "Just hope that this wind holds."

The fog came steadily nearer, rolling onwards like the surf on a beach. It writhed and rolled within itself, stretching over the waves like a great silent carpet. One half of the world was all blue sky, blue sea and sunlight and the other side, the side that was fast consuming everything, was a great wall of grey fog.

Then they were in it, one moment it was bright sunlight, then it was choking damp fog. The masts rose and vanished into it and all around them was pewter grey water and grey fog hovering just above it.

"It smells funny," Corin said.

Edmund slipped past him down the companionway to write down his sighting on the chart and Eva made her way aft.

"Can we sail in this?" Eva asked. "Won't we run into something?"

"Not if we can help it," Lucy said. "But we'll have to wait for the fog to lift before going into harbor."

Edmund came back up the companionway with the chart, "Perhaps not."

"What?" Lucy asked.

Edmund did not reply.

"Eva," he said at last, "Will you take the tiller while Lucy goes forward with the log?"

Silently they changed places, Eva desperately wondering what the 'log' was. Lucy opened the lid on the binnacle and lifted out a coil of fine rope and a little sand glass. Eva smiled. She had seen this before.

Lucy dropped the log overboard and let the knots run between her fingers until the sandglass had run out.

"Eight knots," she sang out.

Edmund scribbled it down on a piece of paper and they ran onward through the mist.

~o*o~

It was about two hours later that Lucy and Edmund were having a quarrel on the foredeck. Lucy's voice high and frightened and Edmund's low and persistent.

"We'll wreck her on a rock," Lucy was saying, "There are rocks everywhere! If she goes down, we go down with her, then what about Peter?"

"I've got our exact location, we can't go wrong," Edmund said, "Anyway, we've been in there a hundred times before."

"In bright daylight."

"Peter did it in the dark once."

"This is worse."

"Not much," Edmund said, "I promise you, nothing will go wrong. We'll be rowing ashore before the day is out. It's the best thing we can possibly do."

"What are they arguing about?" Corin asked Eva where she stood at the tiller.

"I don't really know," Eva replied truthfully.

Finally, Edmund and Lucy came aft. Lucy resigned, Edmund triumphant.

"We're going in," he said.

"Going in?" Eva said, "You mean the harbor? But we can't-"

"Not you too," Edmund said.

"But how can you possibly find your way into a harbor in a thick fog?" Eva asked.

"Very carefully," Edmund said. "Lucy, can you take a sounding with the lead? I'm going to look at the chart."

Eva found herself alone with Corin again. She tried her best to keep one eye on the compass and one on Lucy, but everything depended on keeping perfectly on course now.

Lucy was in the bows with a long chord tied to a piece of lead. She swung it in a large circle, then let fly. It plopped into the water a few yards ahead.

"No bottom!" Lucy called as Edmund's head appeared out of the companionway. "Good, we're right here," he pointed to a place on the chart no one could see but himself. "Eva, change of course, west-southwest."

They lowered the mainsail and stowed the topsails and slipped onwards under foresail and headsails alone.

Corin had gone forward with Jinx and was having a conversation with the figurehead. Standing next to him, Lucy peered forward through the fog with an uncanny feeling that something was about to come charging out of the mistiness to send them to the bottom. She swung the lead once again and it shot forward into the water.

It slipped through her fingers the little red rag tied to the line touched the water.

"Edmund!" she called. "Seventeen fathoms!"

"Arm the lead!" Edmund called.

Lucy came aft, coiling the lead line. She rummaged through the binnacle again and held up a little tin of tallow. She went forward again.

The tallow pushed into the dent on the bottom of the lead brought up a sample of the bottom and let the captain know what the best places were to anchor. Lucy let fly again.

White cloth this time.

"Fifteen fathoms!" Lucy called, then added a moment later, "and mud."

"That's it," Edmund said, "I'm going up the mast to keep watch. Keep up your soundings, steady on your course, Eva."

The next moment, he was swinging up the ratlines and presently looked like a misty dark lump perched above them.

"Corin," he called down. "Ring the bell, ring it twice. Eva, change of course, West by south!"

Corin hurried aft and rang the bell. It sounded very small and insignificant in all that mist.

"Ten fathoms," Lucy called, "Mud."

All was silent except for the ripple of the _Lion_'s wake. They strained to see through the mist, their nerves on edge.

"Ten fathoms!" Lucy called, "sand."

"Ring the bell again, Corin," Edmund called.

Eva gripped the tiller, staring at the compass as it swung, never quite keeping still.

"I hear the serf, Edmund!" Lucy called.

"So do I," Edmund replied. "Eva, west-southwest."

They all heard it, crashing on rocks somewhere to port.

"Ten fathoms! Sand and broken shell."

"Ring the bell, Corin."

Corin rang the bell again and this time there was an answer somewhere out in the mist.

"Ahoy!" Edmund called.

"Ahoy!" came the faint reply.

"What ship are you!"

"The _King Lune_ out of Sealsport!" the voice came faint across the water. "What ship are you?"

"The _Lion, _out of Narrowhaven!" Edmund replied, "Where are we?"

"On the shelf across from the harbor!"

"We're exactly right, then." Edmund said. "Sounding Lucy?"

"Five fathoms!" Lucy called, "Sand and broken shell."

Edmund came swinging down and made his way forward.

"Four fathoms," Lucy called, "sand and broken shell."

"Let fly jib sheets!" Edmund called and did it himself. "Eva, bring her into the wind! Get that sail flapping!"

Eva bit her tongue and put the helm over. The _Lion_ swung around, then lost way as the wind spilled out of her sails.

"Let go anchor!" Edmund called and used a mallet to whack the belaying pin that held the anchor chain. There was a splash and the anchor chain rattled out of the hawsehole. With a sigh of relief, Eva let go of the tiller.

"Don't let go of the tiller!" Edmund shouted, "Keep her luffing till we get the sails down. She'll start sailing again if you don't"

"Sorry!" Eva grabbed the tiller again and watched while Edmund lowered the foresail hand over hand, then helped Lucy with the headsails.

"Eva," Edmund called, "You can come help her stow the sails."

Eva went forward and Edmund went below and soon came topsides again carrying two lanterns and the rudder to the ship's boat. One lantern he set on the deck with the rudder, the other he lit and carried with him up the mainmast where he fixed it to the maintop. It glowed through the mist like the sun glows through the clouds on an overcast day. Presently, he came down again and lit the stern riding lights.

"Don't want anyone to come charging into her while were gone," he explained to Eva because she looked rather like she needed explaining.

Edmund brought the dinghy alongside.

"Right, Everyone get in," Edmund said, "Lucy in the stern, I'll hand down the rudder, Eva and Corin in the bows."

Lucy climbed down first and Edmund handed her the rudder and the lantern. She went to the stern of the boat and proceeded to work the pintles of the rudder in to the gudgeons in the transom of the dinghy. Eva, Jinx and Corin came next, then Edmund with the painter.

"Eva, keep a lookout, if you would," Edmund said, fending off from the side of the ship, "Sing out if you see anything at all."

"Of course," Eva said.

Edmund dipped his blades and pulled silently away from the ship. The _Lion_ rose behind them, tall, noble, beginning to fade into the mist, the riding light glimmering through her rigging.

Edmund rested on his oars and fumbled in his pocket.

"Take my compass," Edmund said, handing it to Lucy, "Steer due east, that should bring us to the beach."

Edmund began to row again and Eva looked forward into the mist. There was no sound to be heard, even the oars themselves made no sound. She tried to keep Jinx from jumping overboard and finally handed him to Corin where he sat on the bottom boards.

"Ship right ahead," Eva said quietly. Edmund rested his oars and looked over his shoulder. A tall stern rose out of the mist before them, the riding light gleaming above them.

Edmund swung the boat around and began to row again. The ship faded astern.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"The beach," Edmund said shortly.

"Not the harbor?"

"No." Edmund said, "The gates will be closed on Cair Paravel."

"How will we get in?" Eva asked.

"You'll find out," Edmund said, "Keep a lookout, Eva."

Eva looked. It was getting decidedly darker and she heard the soft rush of waves breaking on a beach.

"I hear breakers," Eva said.

"So do I," Edmund replied and rowed on.

At last, the boat lifted on a wave and grounded softly. Edmund shipped the oars and stepped out, then pulled the bow up the beach. He lifted Corin out and Eva followed with Jinx. Then Lucy came with the lantern.

Edmund tied the anchor to the painter and stamped it into the sand well up the beach. He took the lantern and lit it, then gestured them to follow him.

"We'd better stick close," Edmund said, "We don't want to get separated in this fog."

"Where are we?" Corin asked.

"On the beach below Cair Paravel," Edmund said, putting down the lantern and swinging Corin on his shoulders.

They followed him up the beach until he found the rock face.

"Which way?" Lucy asked.

"We'll try left first," Edmund said and worked his way down the beach, one hand on the rock. They came to a heavy growth of bushes; Edmund pushed them aside, revealing a wall of smooth rock. He felt over it carefully and Eva gasped when a large stone door swung inward, revealing a cavernous hole.

"In here," Edmund said, holding the lantern aloft.

They followed him. The lantern flickered strangely on damp black walls and their shadows looked like strange creatures following them silently. They came to a set of shallow steps carved in the rock and climbed and climbed and climbed. They seemed to go on forever, spiraling in the narrow passage, ever upwards.

"Good horse," Corin said, taking a firm handful of Edmund's hair.

"Quite," Edmund said shortly. They were all out of breath.

Finally, the steps ended and the light of the lantern fell on a solid stone wall. Edmund handed the lantern to Lucy, then set his hands against the wall and pushed. Very slowly, it swung inwards into a lighted passage. They stepped into the light and found themselves in a wide hall paved with flagstones.

They went to the end of it, climbed another set of stairs, opened another door and came into another hallway, carpeted and hung with tapestries. The end opened onto the great entrance hall and the grand staircase.

"Your majesties!" they looked up to see Flavis and Equus halfway down the stairs, staring at them. "Welcome back!"

"We're not here to stay," Edmund said, climbing the stairs. He proceeded to explain what happened. Both centaurs looked very solemn when he was finished.

"You won't be able to find your ship again in this fog," Flavis said, "At least wait until it lifts. Can I order something for you to eat?"

"Yes," Edmund said, "That would be nice. Lucy, do you know where Susan keeps her cordial?"

"In her room," Lucy said squeezing past Edmund and the centaurs. The others followed her, except Flavis, who continued down the stairs.

They reached the royal sitting room and Eva sank into a chair, Jinx on her lap while the others hurried into Susan's room. A moment later, they reappeared carrying a little jeweled box and a set of keys.

"I'll put them on my watch chain," Edmund said, taking the keys from Lucy.

Flavis appeared at the door.

"They're laying out supper for you in the green room."

"Thank you, Flavis," Lucy said.

She and Edmund went out the door, Eva stood up and followed. Flavis was smiling down at her.

"Glad to see you again, Evan."

Eva looked up at him and grinned.

~o*o~

The green room had tall windows facing the harbor and as they sat eating, they watched as the fog grew darker.

"King Edmund," Equus said at last, "Would you mind telling us what has passed since you left us?"

"Of course," Edmund said and launched into an account of their journey, of finding Peter wounded, of loosing Corin and finally, of their returning journey.

"Sounds like you've had quite a time," Flavis said.

"We have," Edmund said.

"And you felt your way into the harbor in the fog?" Equus said, "Bravo King Edmund. Not many captains have the brains or the nerve for the mathematics it takes to do such a thing."

"Nerves is right," Edmund said. "It was very nerve wracking."

"I thought you were very calm," Eva said quietly.

"On the outside," Edmund said, "I'm not known for being calm. I do my best to control myself."

"You do very well," Eva said.

"The fog is lifting." Lucy spoke for the first time.

They all looked out the windows. Night had fallen, but the moon was high and clear and they could see the twinkling lights of ships at anchor. The fog was silver in the moonlight, like a lonely woman who had wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and was stealing away into the darkness.

"We'd better start," Edmund said standing up.

"Aslan's speed," Equus said.

Edmund glanced at Corin, "Do you want to come with us or stay?"

Corin jerked upwards, "You wouldn't leave me behind!"

Edmund laughed, "Come on then."

* * *

><p>AN: Nathanial Bowditch was the man who sailed into harbor in the fog with dead reckoning. He hadn't spotted the sun for days, then proceeded to navigate Salem Harbor of Salem Mass. (home of the famous Salem witch trials) one of the most dangerous harbors in the east coast of the United States. He never went to school beyond the age of nine, but received an honorary masters of arts from Harvard. He taught himself Mathematics, Latin, French, Spanish, Portuguese and German and revolutionized navigation with the American Seaman's Practical Handbook.

Anyway, its not so impossible as it seems;)

~ Rose and Psyche


	23. When Hope is Lost

When Hope is Lost

* * *

><p><em>Never despair; but if you do, work on in despair. <em>

~ Edmund Burke

* * *

><p>Edmund pushed off the boat into the surf and clambered into the bows as she slid into the dark water. He scrambled aft and unshipped the oars. A moment later, he was pulling into the harbor, cutting across a silver path painted by the moon. The riding lights glittering on every vessel in the harbor, almost looking like the stars of the sky fallen to earth.<p>

Their own vessel was moored farther out then most but they soon reached her and were climbing aboard. Edmund let the dinghy ride astern and he and Lucy were going forward and raising the flapping headsails. Eva went forward to help them turn the windlass that raised the anchor, then Lucy was going aft to take the lashings off the tiller.

Then the Lion was gliding silently over the black water, then into the moonlight, her sails lit like silver. Her main and foresail were set and she heeled over and ran, the water at her forefoot laughing like soft music.

"I'll take the tiller," Edmund said coming aft, "Your watches below."

"Goodnight," Lucy said as she turned to go down the companionway.

~o*o~

Eva was below decks before her, reaching up to light the little candle lantern that hung on a hook from one of the knees that supported the deck. She took it down and made her way towards the Great Cabin, Lucy and Corin following, their shadows flickering strange and large on the white painted planking.

Light fell into the Great Cabin and Eva hung up the lantern and threw herself down on the settee under the sidelight. A mirror hung on the wall and she caught a sight of herself in the glass; a thin, white face and cropped coppery hair curling around her ears. All her emotions suddenly buried her and she put her face in her hands and wept.

"Eva!" Lucy cried, "What is it?" then added more quietly, "Is it Peter?"

"No! I don't know!" Eva sobbed, "You'll hate me for this."

"What?" Lucy asked, sitting down next to her.

"It's my hair!" Eva wailed. "It's gone!"

"Your hair?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"My hair!" Eva sobbed, "I had to cut it off, all three feet of it, to pretend I was a boy."

"I would think you wouldn't want hair," Corin said, "it would get in the way if you wanted to climb a tree."

There was a moment of tear filled silence.

"Eva," Lucy said suddenly, "how old are you?"

"Oh, I don't know," Eva said wiping her tears away, "The Duchess said I could have been anywhere from twelve to sixteen when I washed up on the beach. That would mean I'm anywhere from sixteen to twenty at the moment…not twenty," she added, "I'm quite sure I'm too young to be twenty."

"And you don't remember anything of your life before?"

"Not a thing," Eva sighed, "I did remember my name, but that's it. Further up the beach, they found the timber from the transom of a ship, her name was _Hesperus_. No one else was found alive but me. Sometimes I feel dreadfully left out."

"Oh Eva!" Lucy said and suddenly felt very much older than her weeping companion.

Eva stared at herself in the mirror.

"It was my only friend," Eva sighed, "I could put it up, curl it, braid it, straighten it, tangle it up…and it didn't look half bad, even if it _was_ red…I will miss it."

"Oh Eva," Lucy said and really, it was all she needed to say.

~o*o~

Time stood still.

They seemed to be three actors constantly hauling on lines, trimming sheets, watched sails that glowed so brightly in the sun one could barely look at them. The _Lion_ surged on, her deck at a permanent slant, the water curling next to her thin planking ever singing the same laughing song.

But as they drew nearer their destination they half wished the _Lion_ would not sail so fast and bring them the news that was inevitable. Edmund had stopped hoping before they had even left the Lone Islands. Lucy had lost hope when they had reached Narnia and she realized that they still had three days of travel ahead of them. Eva did not lose hope for the simple reason that she never had any. Of all of them, Corin was blithely sure that all would be well very soon.

At last, the morning of the third day, the Lone Islands hovered misty on the horizon in a pale blue line. The wind stayed strong and sped the _Lion_ on her way. The canvass stretched stiff between the yards and the seas broke before her in white water.

In three hours, they were navigating the channel and fifteen minutes later, the anchor had plunged to the bottom of the harbor to embed itself in the grey mud on the shelf.

Silently, they had climbed down into the dinghy and Eva and Lucy on the middle thwart had each taken an oar and pulled for the jetties. Edmund held the box.

It was made of cedar wood, the cover inlaid with mother of pearl, a gold lock held it closed. Eva watched it as she hauled on her oar in rhythm with Lucy. She had never seen the inside of it, but Lucy had told her that the cordial itself was in a little crystal bottle with a gold chain.

They tied up the boat and stood for a moment on the dock, looking up at the castle, distant beyond the town.

The town itself seemed to have forgotten that there ever existed a dragon. It was teeming with people. There were shouts, songs, wails, laughter all rolled into a single sound. No one noticed them as they wound their way through the streets until at last, they were on the road before the castle.

They slipped through the gates behind a cart, hurried across the courtyard and at last were climbing a narrow stair winding upwards. They came out into a hallway. Lucy noted that the window had been replaced, Edmund was looking down the hall until his eyes settled on the door.

The door.

They all stood frozen outside of it for a moment, then Edmund reached out and turned the handle. The door swung open with a soft creak and Edmund stepped inside. Lucy followed. Eva hung back, but an overpowering curiosity enveloped her and she slipped inside just as the door was closing.

The room was dim and they turned towards the light. It came through the windows, laying the shadows of Susan and Eustace on the floor. They turned from where they had been looking out the window.

At once, Edmund turned to look at the bed and at first could barely see it for the shadow. Then he saw that there was a dark form on it and he knew that all their lost hopes were groundless, Peter was alive.

"Oh Edmund!" Susan was pulling at his arm, "Did you bring the cordial? Did you?"

Edmund handed her the box, "I have the keys here."

He tore them off his watch chain and handed them to her, she took them with shaking fingers and fumbled with the lock. He tried to help her, but the keys slipped between their fingers and landed on the floor. Lucy dove for them and firmly turned the lock.

"Let me," Lucy took the cordial from Susan's shaking fingers, she pulled out the stopper and instantly a lovely perfume filled the room, sweet as flowers in summer, warm as the sun.

Partially revived by it, Peter opened his eyes and stared up at them.

"You didn't really get it, did you?" he asked, but his voice was so weak they barely heard him.

"They certainly did," Eustace said striding forward, "And you're taking it, even if we have to sit on you in the process."

Peter did not try to resist. One drop and he was sitting up looking half bewildered. With shaking fingers, Susan unwound the bandage on his arm. They all saw the scar, thin and white, from his shoulder to his wrist, yet very faint, like a battle wound from many years ago.

At last their worries were over, all had been set right…for the time being anyhow.

~o*o~

They had assembled in a quiet room with the duke, the duke's wife and the duke's issues to bid them ado. Peter had decided almost at once that they ought to be getting home. They had been gone far too long.

Susan was sitting in a great armchair, quietly knitting and the others were standing by the windows, watching while boatloads of sailors went to and from the _Black Swan_.

Peter laughed and Susan looked up at him, realizing how long it had been since she heard that laugh.

"Corin," Susan said suddenly, "You've lost a button."

"I haven't," Corin said, "It just came off." He reached into his pocket and held it up.

"Come here and I'll sew it back on," Susan said reaching into her bag for thread and a needle, "It would never do to send you back to your father with your button in your pocket instead of on you."

Corin came dutifully forward and Susan set to work.

"So," the Duke said, turning to Peter, "very soon we will have to say goodbye. I'm quite sorry that your stay here has not been of a felicitous nature. We have all been greatly honored nevertheless."

Peter bowed.

The duke cleared his throat, "I'm not sure if you were aware of the, er…benefits of killing the dragon, through my wish is not to remind you of that momentous and horrific occasion of which you must look back with grief and uncomfortableness…" the Duke paused and tried again. "What I mean to say is…I, when the dragon originally plundered our shores and killed our populace, issued a declaration begging for a champion-"

"Just get to the point, dear," the duchess said pleasantly.

"The point, yes," the Duke cleared his throat again, "the original terms of killing the dragon were that the champion would have my daughter, therefore, sir, I offer you Aurora's hand in marriage."

There was complete silence. They all heard Susan's needle clatter to the flagstones. Eva stared at her father aghast and Aurora looked demurely at the floor.

Peter's jaw dropped, then hurriedly closed again.

"Sir," he bowed, "I am greatly honored by this great privilege done me. The Lady Aurora is undeniably a charming and accomplished young lady and I thank you for your offer, but I feel that neither the lady nor I know each other well enough to commit to such a serious and enduring relationship as matrimony."

The Duke bowed.

"There is, however, another service you could render me." Peter continued. "My sister, Queen Lucy, has taken a great liking to your other daughter, Lady Eva, and would be delighted if the Lady Eva would accompany her to Narnia and become a lady in waiting."

"Your majesty," the Duke said grandly, "How could I deny you?"

~o*o~

It was with great cheering from shore, that the _Black Swan_ weighed anchor and sailed for Narnia and home. The _Lion_ accompanied her, and in the years that followed, she was often seen racing through Narnian waters, the High King at her helm, the Queen Susan trimming the main sheet, the King Edmund charting their course, the Queen Lucy trimming the headsails, the Lord Eustace in the galley, inventing something new on the stove and the Lady Eva, watching them all and half wondering why she had been invited along.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>I have at last come to the end of the Faerie Queene: and though I say "at last", I almost wish he had lived to write six books more as he had hoped to do — so much have I enjoyed it.<p>

~C. S. Lewis

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there it is folks, hope you liked it, though from the number of favorites I got, I imagine someone did. :) Anyway, I'll be posting the sequel sometime next year. It will be 'The Horse that Stole the Boy' which is based on 'Horse and his Boy', 'The Silver Chair', the 'Iliad', 'Sir Gawain and the Green Knight', 'The Marriage of Sir Gawain' and 'Les Miserables'. There will be some romance, but I don't believe in going overboard on it. :)

Most sincerely yours,

~ Rose and Psyche

PS: I adore happy endings


End file.
